Blue Skyes Are Grey
by Dlbn
Summary: The life of a hooker is no fairy tale, but for Skye Kilsman, it's a lifestyle he's got to live. That is, until Zim and his gang of miscreants come to the rescue...
1. Chapter 1

Dlbn here with an actual fic! GASP! This is the first thing I've written that I'm proud of, so I'm happy to have decided to post it, though the way I have to transfer from home to school sucks. But whatever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or anything associated with it. That belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. Please don't sue! BUT I do own Skye, TJ, Element, the Halen Gang, the Halen family (Except for Isha/Purple), and any other original characters. Please ask first if you wanna use them for anything, though I'm not sure why the HELL you'd want to in the first place…

Skye's snow white eyes slowly opened early one Tuesday morning, to the light chirping of morning birds and the scream of his alarm clock. He rolled over and hit the snooze button before closing his eyes and turning away from it to try to get some sleep. The alarm shortly went off again.

"Damn it!" Skye cursed in his slightly high pitched voice. He rolled back to the clock as it screamed at him. "I hate you." He muttered.

Skye hit the off button on the clock and it stopped. As he sat up, he was vaguely aware of the sunlight streaming in through the broken blinds on the windows. Skye threw the ripped blanket that had been covering him to the side. The cold air that hit his skin sent a shiver through his thin body. As he looked around more, he noticed that the rest of the guys he had been living with had already left. A note sat on the box, that served as a table, next to him. He was about to dismiss it, but his conscious got the best of him. He opened it up.

The oldest guy in his squat, 27 years of age, had written it. His terrible handwriting was scrawled across the paper.

'_Skye,_

_Get your ass to work the second you get up. Boss wants to speak with us all at once. Don't make him wait. You know what happens when he has to wait too long._

_Josh'_

Knowing what Josh meant, Skye raced to his makeshift closet, dropping his note on the floor. He pulled on a pair of tight, skinny, black jeans and a black off the shoulder top. The only pair of shoes left was a set of black, two sizes too small, sneakers. They were better then nothing, though. Skye raced out the door, not bothering to make his bed first.

When Skye got to his Boss' house, all the others from his squat, and a few from other places, were already there waiting. His boss sat at a table, going over some papers. Skye sidled up next to Josh and waited, mouth closed.  
"About time you got here." Boss growled in his gruff voice, not looking up.  
"Sorry, sir." Skye spoke quietly. Boss always intimidated him. "Alarm clock problems."  
Boss looked him over, seeming satisfied with what he saw. He stood. "I'm sure all of you are wondering why I've called you here." He started. "I've been getting some…complaints from a few customers regarding services lately." He didn't look at anyone specifically as he spoke the last sentence. "If I get one more complaint about _anyone_…" he paused for effect. "There will be dire consequences. Understood?"

They all nodded, a few shouting 'Yes Sir'.

"Good." He didn't smile. "Get out of my sights and to work."

They couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Well, there you go. Part one of Blue Skyes Are Grey is DONE! The next chapter will show how this is a Zim fic and not just some drabble I decided to post to be a pain. It's gonna be longer, so more stuff will make sense, so I hope it's tolerable. If you've managed to get this far and not have to run away screaming with your eyeballs bleeding, then congratulations! You're one of the few. Reviews Welcome!

^_^  
Dlbn  
Your Psycho Hanyo


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy, another guy from Skye's squat, walked next to him as they walked down a deserted street. "What do you think he meant by 'dire consequences'?" He wondered, flinging his antennae back with a shake of his head.

"I'm afraid to know." Skye muttered.

Though people at his squat talked to him, Skye usually kept his mouth shut. He had been in the business longer then some of the guys he knew had, so he knew what to fear and what to expect. His father had kicked Skye out of the house at age thirteen, not satisfied with the way he did some things around the house. Skye lived in the streets since then, living from squat to squat on a daily basis. Boss brought him into his profession when he was about fourteen.

"Yeah, I guess I am too." Tommy reassured him with a smile. "Don't feel bad. Where we going to scout today?"

"There's this new bar down the street from the squat that I've been dying to try out."

"Awesome. Let's go."

As they walked down the street, they were met with hungry stares from the guys they passed, but none of the men were bold enough to make a move. Once the new bar got closer, they noticed the long line and the bouncer that seemed reluctant to let anyone in. Three scantily clad teenage girls walked in, each hugging him in turn. They appeared to be strippers.

"Should we go in?" Tommy wondered.

"Boss will kill us." Skye shook his head.

"He won't catch us."

"You sure?"

A moment of silence passed between them.

"No, not really." Tommy finally answered. "So what we gonna do? Hang out across the street?"

"Why not."

They walked through the empty street to an alley between two vacant buildings. A few guys eyed them as they passed but, once again, no one made a move. Tommy leaned against one of the vacant buildings and stretched, showing off a slice of toned stomach.

"They watching?" He questioned Skye.

"Yeah." Skye confirmed. "They think you're hot."

"You can tell?"

"Their mouths are hanging open." Skye muttered, looking away. He would _kill_ to have someone look at him like that, customer or not.

One of the guys walked over and whispered something into Tommy's antenna. Tommy giggled flirtatiously. "Sure thing, baby." He replied. "See you later." He whispered to Skye.

Skye watched as Tommy was led away by the green-eyed male. He sighed. He had tried posing and stretching before, but it never got any attention from anyone. He bent over and tied his shoe, feeling his pants slide down on his rear end. He didn't bother to fix them. If anyone saw, that would hopefully attract a customer or two. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. A ruby eyed Irken smiled down at him.

"You know, it's dangerous to be out here alone." He stated. His voice sounded like it had been hardened from years of ganging up or being in prison. "Some real weirdoes hang out around bars."

Skye smiled back up, attempting to flirt as he stood back up.

"Really?" He wondered. "Then maybe I need someone to protect me."

The Irken laughed whole-heartedly. "Not me, believe me. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Soliciting." Skye stated without thinking.  
The Irken blinked. "You?" He wondered. "Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"I'm twenty-one." Skye corrected. "My dad kicked me out when I was thirteen. I've been doing this ever since."

The Irken frowned. "Asshole fathers." He stated. "Seems like a big problem around here."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "My dad kicked me and my little bro out of the house at sixteen and TJ and Element have been on their own a lot longer then that."

Skye blinked. Who? He didn't ask though.

"Want a drink?" The Irken wondered.

"Drink?" Skye nodded. "Sure. In there?"

"Well, of course."

Skye looked over his shoulder. He didn't want to argue, but he didn't see it possible for them to get in. "It doesn't look like anyone's being let in, though."

"Don't worry. I know how to win TJ over." The Irken smiled and crossed the street.

Skye gulped and followed. He wasn't sure what to make of this guy. Once he crossed the street, the Irken smiled at him.

"I'm Miz, by the way."

Skye forgot to breathe. Miz…Halen? If so, then he was the notorious leader of the Halen gang. That meant that the bar must have been run by his gang. Skye wondered if anyone else from the gang was around. The stories he had heard about Miz didn't seem to be true, but he wasn't so sure about other gangsters.

"You?" Miz wondered.

"Skye." Skye replied.

"Like…" Miz pointed up.

"But with an 'e' at the end." Skye confirmed.

Miz paused. "Nice." He offered. "M-I-Z. Plain and simple."

Skye laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah."

Miz weaved in and out of people crowded outside towards the front of the line. Skye slowly followed, not so sure if people would mind him cutting ahead. No one said anything to him, so he figured it was alright.

"Yo, Miz." The bouncer greeted. "Who's this?"

"Skye." Skye replied.

The bouncer wasn't bad looking up close. A scar slashed over one of his red eyes.

"TJ." The bouncer offered. "Friend of yours?" He turned his attention to Miz.

"Sort of." Miz scratched the back of his neck. "Let us in?"

"Sure thing man." TJ held out his fist and Miz bumped his own fist into it. "See you later." He ushered Miz and Skye in with the back of his hand.

Two guys stood in the doorway on the other side of the door. They said their 'hellos' to Miz, but stopped Skye.

"Gotta empty your pockets." One of them informed him.

"No he don't." Miz objected. "He's fine. He's with me."

The guys let Skye by. "Thanks." Skye told Miz. "People usually aren't this nice to me."

Miz smiled. "No problem." He walked over to the bar.

The Irken behind it greeted him with a wave before going back to cleaning the glass in his hand.

"Usual Miz?" He wondered.

"Make it two." Miz confirmed. He sat on a stool. "My brother in here? Angel said he left."

"Yeah."

The Irken nodded at a shorter looking Irken sitting in one of the back booths, his features enshrouded in shadow. The only movement he made was when a glass bottom was visible to Skye, which meant he had probably taken a sip from his drink.

A champagne glass was slid in front of him by the bar tender.

"Enjoy." He told Skye. "Miz don't usually pay for people."

"I pay for Rain." Miz shot back.

"But no one else."

"Not unless I owe them."

The two of them laughed as Skye sipped his drink. It had a strange fruit taste to it.

"Like?" Miz wondered, taking a sip from his won drink. "It's a flavored martini."

Skye nodded. "It's good." He agreed.

After another drink or two, Miz stood. "Come on." He told Skye. "I've got someone I want you to meet."

He led Skye over to the booth his brother had been sitting at for the past ten or fifteen minutes. Miz slid in and spoke to his brother before exiting the booth and standing next to Skye.

"This is my little brother Zim." Miz said, introducing Skye to the short Irken in the booth.

The shorter Irken looked up, his eyes lined in kohl. He was wearing all black and the outfit was sort of skimpy. When their eyes met, Skye's world spun around him. Zim was hot!  
"Say something." Miz told the two of them.  
"Hi." Zim greeted.

"H-Hey." Skye replied. He was actually talking to him?

"Zim-Rain." Zim corrected his brother. "But either call me Zim or Rain, never both."

"S…sure thing."

"What are you so nervous about?" Miz wondered, laughing. "My little bro don't bite."

"Or do I?" Zim wondered.

Skye couldn't help but laugh at Zim's sense of humor.

Zim smiled. "You live around here?" He wondered.

"A few blocks down, yeah." Skye confirmed, finding that his voice choked in his throat.

"You alright?" Zim wondered, picking up his drink. "Drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Skye rejected the offer. He had to be getting back outside. Boss wouldn't be too happy if he didn't come back with money. "I've got to get going anyway."

"Sure?" Miz wondered. "Need a ride?"

"Naw." Skye replied. "I've got to find a customer before I go back to my Boss."

Zim blinked. "Prostitution?" He wondered.

Skye nodded. "Yeah." He wasn't really ashamed of that. It was something he had to do to survive.

Zim took something out of his pocket and slipped it into Skye's hand.

"Sit." He ordered. "You can give that to your Boss."

"I couldn't." Skye tired to give the money back to Zim, but Zim pushed his hand away.

"I can afford it. I swiped my dad's credit card before I left the other day."

Miz ruffled his antennae. "You're so much like me that it's pathetic, you know that?"

Zim smiled and fixed his antennae. "Don't insult me, Miz."

Miz whacked him, but they were both laughing. Skye smiled. No one joked around with him like that. The two brothers must have been close. "Who's your friend?" A voice wondered.

Skye turned and stared into the dark blue eyes of a taller Irken standing behind him.

"This is Skye." Miz stated. "I brought him in."

"You always take in strays…" The Irken stated with a shake of his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skye wondered.

"Lay off, Element." Zim ordered with a smile. "Give the poor guy a break."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Element told Skye.

Skye shrugged. "Whatever." He pulled his pants up a bit.

"This is Skye." Miz explained. "Make him sit down."

"I can stand." Skye replied quickly.

"Mind?"

Skye stepped to the side to let Element in next to Zim. The dark eyed Irken placed his arm on the booth behind Zim's head. Zim scooted closer and kissed him. Zim was…taken? Skye stepped back to where he was a minute ago.

"Hey." A voice greeted.

Skye jumped and turned. Tommy stood behind him. "You ditched me." The younger Irken accused.

"Sorry." Skye apologized.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Whatev." He waved his hand. He leaned to Skye's antenna. "You get a customer yet?"

Skye shook his head and clenched his fist tighter around the money Zim had given him.

"Serious? You're going to be in _so_ much trouble." Tommy seemed concerned.

"He'll be fine." Zim argued from the booth. His eyes were downcast again and his antennae had fallen foreword. He seemed a bit wasted.

Tommy glared at him. "You don't know our Boss." He informed.

"No shit." Zim growled.

"I'll be alright." Skye sided with Zim. He looked at the shorter Irken. "You didn't need to, though."

"Like I said, I can afford it." Alcohol had slightly slurred Zim's words.

"Afford it?" Element wondered, looking at his young boyfriend.

Zim leaned up and whispered something into Element's antennae, making emotions dance across his features and his antennae shiver.

"Oh."

"I'm not ashamed of it." Skye informed Element.

Element shrugged. "If it's what you've got to do to survive…"

Skye smiled. He really liked these guys. They didn't seem as bad as he had heard in stories. Some of the gang probably was, but not them. A hand fell on Skye's shoulder. "I haven't seen you in a while." TJ's voice commented.

Skye smiled lightly at the red-eyed bouncer. "You neither." He stated.

TJ laughed. "See? He gets the joke." He told the others.

They all rolled their eyes, seeming to have heard that before. Skye couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when TJ's hand left his shoulder. He hoped that TJ was still single.

"Come on." Tommy seemed a bit frightened of the others now. "Let's get out of here."

"What's the rush?" TJ wondered, smiling at Tommy.

The warm smile did nothing to calm Tommy's nerves. "Go on without me." Skye told his friend. "I'll see you later." He smiled.

Tommy rolled his eyes and muttered something before walking off.

"Are you supposed to be somewhere?" TJ wondered.

"Well…I should be getting back to Boss…" Skye trailed. "But I can stay for a bit, if you guys don't mind."

"Not at all." Miz jumped the gun for everyone. "Right?"

A chorus of agreement answered Miz. His influence on the others must have been pretty high to get a response like that. A girl walked over to the table. "Hey boys." She greeted.

"Hey, Angel." They all replied.

"Hey, Element? Your door's unguarded."

Element groaned and stood. "TJ!" He scolded.

"What?" TJ wondered. "I left Mike there."

"You can't rely on him, Teej." Zim informed.

"No, you can't." Element kissed Zim before leaving. He sprinted towards the door.

"Only you, TJ." Miz muttered.

"What?" TJ wondered, sitting down next to Zim. "Sit." He told Skye.

"I don't want to be in the way."

TJ yanked him into the booth. "Relax." He ordered. "You're fine."

Skye blushed. "Thanks." He hoped that it was dark enough in the place that no one could see the dark green spreading across his features.

"Ahem." Angel cleared her throat, sitting next to Miz.

Angel must have been his wife. Rumor had it that he was married.

"This is Skye." Miz told her. "Skye, this is my wife Angel."

So Skye was right…"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." She smiled. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"My first time in the place."

"Like it?"

Skye nodded. "Very comfortable."

"Oh, by the way." Zim announced. "Element owns the place. That's how we all get in for free."

"And get paid to work here." Miz added. "When's your shift, kid?"

Zim checked his watch, automatically knowing that Miz was talking to him. "About an hour." Zim responded. When he looked up, he groaned.

"What?" TJ wondered.

"Luke's here."

Skye turned, but he didn't see who Zim was talking about. Zim's hand reached across the table and grasped his arm, making him look back at the young Irken.

"Don't look." He stated. "I don't want him to see us."

"You don't like him?" Skye wondered.

"Ugh." Zim's face said it all. "He has a major crush on me and won't leave me alone." Zim pulled a black hood over his head. It was then that Skye noticed he was wearing a thick black hoodie, despite the heat outside and inside. "And he doesn't get that I'm going with Element." He covered his eyes. "Pain in the ass." He muttered.

Skye was beginning to wonder if Zim swore at all.

"Relax, Zim." TJ muttered. "As long as he doesn't see you, you're fine."

"He's that annoying, huh." Skye whispered.

Zim nodded, but it was hardly visible. "Close the curtains, will you?" He wondered.

TJ leaned over Skye and pulled the rope holding the curtain fall back. The curtain closed in around them. Angel did the same on her side. Skye pulled them shut once TJ moved back. "It's hot under here." Skye complained. "How can you be wearing that hoodie?"

Zim pushed his hood off his head. It landed gracefully around his shoulders. "I wear it to hide my wrists." He informed. He pulled the sleeves back and showed Skye his badly scarred wrists.

"You still cut?" Miz wondered, looking over a cut on Zim's left wrist.

"No." Zim shook his head. "But I still don't like people seeing." He slid the sleeves down.

"Sorry." Skye apologized. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"No big." Zim responded with a shake of his head.

TJ wrapped an arm around Skye's shoulders.

"Don't worry: that don't bother him, any." He promised. "Not much does."

Skye smiled softly, but he wasn't very sure. He checked his watch. "I've got to get going." He announced. "Thanks for everything, everyone. I'll pay you back, Zim."

"No big." Zim muttered.

Skye stood. "No, really. When I get paid."

"Drop it." Miz ordered. "He's stubborn."

"And the beer makes it worse." TJ snickered into his drink.

Zim pushed him. The ruby eyed Irken fell towards Skye, but stopped himself by grabbing the table.

"Sorry…" Skye muttered.

"Don't apologize." Zim muttered a reply.

Skye opened his mouth to apologize, but quickly shut it. "I'll leave you guys alone."

"We'll…see you around, won't we?" TJ wondered, seeming a bit downhearted.

"Uh…" Skye was at a loss for words. "I guess so…I mean…I only live a few blocks away and…"

"Cool." TJ smiled.

Skye stood like a statue for a while. "Yeah. I'll see you around." He ducked out of the booth and onto the dance floor.

He walked through the crowds to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Dlbn again! Sorry about the delay, but I only have one usable hand at the moment, and it's not the one I write with! Lol. Thanks a ton to Yukaichick for the reviews! They mean a lot. See you in hell, I mean…Gym class!

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to me. The IZ cast, so in other words just Zim, belong to Jhonen C Vasquez.

Skye pushed the twenty dollars Zim had given him to his Boss. His Boss looked between the money and Skye.

"You normally don't have that high of a price." His Boss commented. "What gives?"

"Uh…" Skye trailed. "One of my customers traded the money I had collected for a twenty even."

His Boss stared at him. "Alright." He gave in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sir." Skye lied.

"I know when you're lying to me, Skye." His Boss sneered. "You get someone rich?"

"Huh?" Skye wondered.

"Someone rich who wanted you to keep your mouth shut so they gave you extra cash?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Who was it?"

"I never got a name."

"Didn't recognize him?"

"I couldn't, no." Skye shook his head. "I don't watch TV or read magazines and stuff, so I don't know many people."

His Boss seemed to take that for an answer. "Alright then." He stated. "You've got the day off tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir." Good! He could go see TJ and the others again!

"Dismissed. Get out of my sights." His Boss turned around in his chair.

Skye pushed open the door to his squat. The others were already waiting for him.

"You get into trouble?" Tommy wondered.

"Uh…no." Skye responded.

"Really?" The others seemed impressed.

"How'd you get out of it?" Josh questioned.

"One of the guys I was hanging with gave me a twenty and told me to give it to Boss." Skye sat on his bed.

"He just _gave_ it to you?" Mark wondered. "No service required?"

"None whatsoever." Skye shook his head.

"Must really like you." Anthony stated.

They laughed. Skye shook his head. "No, he's got a boyfriend."

"And his boyfriend didn't mind?"

"He didn't know." Skye shrugged.

"Was he cute?" Kevin wondered. He was one of the people who was so gay he could have passed for a chick, like Skye.

"The guy or his boyfriend?"

"The guy, silly."

"Yeah, he was hot."

They all murmured between themselves. "So…if he was single, do you think you'd ask him out?" Ryan interrogated him further.

"Well…" Skye paused. "Yeah, I guess. One of his other friends was cute too, though."

"He single?" Phil questioned.

Skye nodded. "Lucky for me."

"So what's his name?"

"The single one or the one who gave me the money?"

"The single one."

"TJ."

"As in…_Halen_ gang, TJ? Former leader?" Mark wondered.

Skye shrugged. "He was a former leader?"

"Oh yeah." Josh agreed. "The Halen Gang was the Summers Gang until TJ lost in a fight to Kevin Hayfield of the former Hayfield Gang, now the Harper Gang. The only thing is that in the Halen Gang, if you loose a battle you stay in the gang."

"Oh…" Skye trailed. "So that was why he was still there then."

Josh nodded. "That and I don't think Miz had the heart to kick him out."

"You know Miz?" Skye wondered.

"No, but from some of the stories I've heard in bars and jail…" Josh trailed. "He's not that bad of a guy as people say."

Skye nodded. He wasn't sure if he should tell the guys that he met Miz or not, so he kept his mouth shut. A knock came on the door before it opened. Zim slowly walked in, his eyes downcast. The guys all shared a look.

"Hey." Skye greeted.

Zim looked up and smiled, his eyes glossy from the drink he had been drinking earlier. "Hey." He returned the greeting.

"Need something?" Josh wondered.

"I'm here to see Skye." Zim responded.

They all looked at him. "Sure, Zim." Skye smiled. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if that was enough."

"Oh…yeah. Thanks a lot, I really mean it."

Zim shrugged. "Meh." He responded. "It's my dad's, not mine."

Skye laughed. "I suppose so."

"So you're the one who gave Skye the money, huh?" Josh wondered.

"That would be me." Zim shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hope you don't mind me saying anything." Skye told Zim.

Zim shrugged again. "Whatev." He looked away. "You didn't get into any trouble."

"No, none at all." Skye confirmed. "I'll pay you back, man."

"No, it's fine." Zim remarked. "Dad won't even know I have his card, so he'll think he spent all the money on a yacht or something."

"How much did he _give_ you?" Mark wondered.

"Do you have other friends like you?" Anthony asked Zim.

Zim laughed. "No, my buds are nothing like me." He shook his head. "Right, Skye?"

"They seem alright." Skye agreed.

Zim laughed again. "That's not what I meant."

"Then do you have brothers?" Phil questioned.

"My brother's aren't nothing like me neither."

The others looked confused. "So…they're a lot like you, then?" Ryan wondered, raising an antenna.

"Triple negative." Skye muttered. "They're nothing like him."

Zim nodded, but his face was flushed. "Sorry if I confused you." He looked towards the way he had come in. "I'd better go. Element's waiting outside. Oh, and Miz says he hopes you come by again."

Skye nodded. "I probably will."

"Groovy." Zim muttered. "See ya." He waved at them as he left.

"He _is_ cute." Phil commented.

"Nice ass, too." Muttered Mark.

They all laughed. "Shut up, guys." Skye ordered. "He's a nice guy."

"So? He's cute."

"Is everyone ignoring the fact that he mentioned Miz?" Tommy wondered, throwing his hands in the air.

"He did?" Phil wondered.

"Yeah, I didn't notice." Josh agreed.

Tommy muttered something and left.

"What's his deal?" Skye questioned, leaning back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kevin wondered with a laugh in his voice. "He so likes you."

"What?"

"It's true." Josh nodded.

Skye blinked. "I never noticed."

"You met Miz, then." Phil stated, reiterating what Tommy had pointed out.

"Yeah." Skye agreed. "He brought me into his friend's bar and I met the others there."

"So who's Zim?" Phil wondered.

"Miz's little brother."

No one said anything.

The next day, Skye entered Elemental Power alone. The music pounded in his antennae and heat rushed at him. He scanned the crowd of dancing bodies and waving hands for any of the guys he had met the day before. He didn't see any of the, so he walked over to the bar counter and took a seat. The bar tender walked over.

"Hey Skye." Zim's voice greeted.

Skye turned, thinking Zim was behind him. "Uh? Zim?" He scanned the crowd.

Zim laughed. "Behind you, man."

Skye turned to see Zim leaning on the bar counter from the other side. "Oh." He paused for a second. "I didn't know you were a bar tender here."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _that _wasn't completely obvious."

Skye nervously laughed.

"What do you want to drink?" Zim wondered, flipping his pierced antennae back.

"Uh…" He never _did_ get the _exact _name of the drink Miz had ordered for him. "The last time I was here, Miz ordered for us, so…"

"Flavored Martini, coming up." Zim nodded. "What flavor?"

"What do ya have?"

"Cherry, peach, orange…Miz normally gets peach, so I guess that's what you had."

"Sure thing." Skye licked his lips, just thinking about the drink.

"TJ's been looking for you all day." Zim informed, swirling the martini.

"Really?" Skye knew his eyes were lighting up.

Zim nodded. "He ain't working today, so he should be in one of the booths getting drunk." Zim looked over Skye's shoulder towards the booth they had been in yesterday.

Skye briefly wondered how Zim could see over his shoulder, even if Skye was sitting down. He hadn't noticed until Zim had stopped by how short Zim really was.

"There he is." Zim announced, motioning with his head. He handed Skye his drink.

"How much?"

Zim cocked his head to the side. "Fifteen."

Skye dug through his pocket and pulled out ten bucks. He looked for more but couldn't find any. "Uh…"

Zim smiled and took the ten. He stuck it under the counter. "Go sit up with him and I'll let the five slide."

"Thanks, Zim. I'll go over when I'm done."

"You can bring it over, it ain't no big deal." Zim nudged Skye with his hand. "Go on, have fun."

"Thanks." Skye smiled before leaving. He slid into the booth next to TJ. "Zim said you were looking for me."

TJ turned. "Huh? Oh yeah, I was." He admitted, seeming a bit embarrassed.

"What for?" Skye tilted his head and took a sip of his drink. It tasted just as good as it had yesterday.

"You doing anything this weekend?" TJ asked.

"Uh…" Skye's heart caught in his throat. "Depends on if I'm working or not. Why?"

"I'm going to a party. Interested?"

"Yeah, sure. If I'm not working, yeah."

TJ snickered a bit at Skye's response. "I'll bug Zim for where you live."

"I live in a squat three or four blocks away." Skye blurted out.

TJ smiled. "Good to know. Come by the bar when you find out if you've got the day off."

"Deal."

TJ watched Skye for a bit. "You ever think about quitting?"

"Quitting? My job? I'd have nowhere to go! No money."

"You could stay at my place." TJ responded. "I don't got a job, but I'm doing fine."

"Y-your place?" Skye stuttered.

"Yeah." TJ slid closer. "Not being too foreword am I?"

"No, not at all." Skye set his drink down as well and moved closer.

"Good. Wouldn't want to scare you away." TJ leaned over and closed the curtains around them. When he sat back down, Skye inched closer until their legs were touching. TJ put a hand on Skye's shoulder and the other on his waist, before lightly pulling him into a soft kiss.

Shivers raced through Skye's spine. He had never been kissed before and it felt great to be kissed by TJ. The kiss ended too soon, but Skye didn't try to force TJ to stay in the kiss when he wanted to pull away.

"Was that okay?" TJ wondered.

Skye nodded. "Very."

He let TJ pull him into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to me. The IZ cast, so in other words just Zim, belong to Jhonen C Vasquez.

The next day, Skye stood in his Boss' office with the other guys. They were waiting, once more, for their schedules. The previous day, after their little make-out session, TJ and Skye had bonded over a few more drinks before going to TJ's place to rent a movie or two. TJ was a real sweetheart, even though he had a tough front around everyone else.

Boss cleared his throat, jolting Skye from his thoughts. "Are we keeping you from something, Skye?" He wondered, his eyes glistening with anger.

"No, sir." Skye responded. "Just no sleep last night is all. Sorry, sir."

"Uh huh." Boss snorted. "Tonight, sleep well. You're in early tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Skye knew his Boss well enough to now that that had been an order, not a threat.

"Alright. Dismissed."

Skye stood at the street corner across from Elemental Power about an hour later, hoping to spot TJ. It was crowded outside, so he doubted he'd run into him. A soft, cold hand on his shoulder made him jump. Skye turned to see Zim attached to the hand. His hoodie was gone, but he still wore a long sleeved shirt, though it was a bit flirtier then the traditional long-sleeve. His jeans threatened to fall of his hips as he stood there, grinning. "Morning, man." He greeted.

"Hey, Zim." Skye responded. "What's up?"

"N'much." Zim shook his head. "I saw you and TJ leave together yesterday."

"Yeah…"

"He's not that bad of a guy, is he." Zim stated.

"No, not at all. He can be really sweet."

Zim laughed. "Well, I don't think I really needed to know _that_, but thanks anyway."

Skye laughed back. "No problem."

"You working today?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah."

"TJ said you didn't mind the idea of…" Zim looked around before leaning close to Skye's antennae. "Quitting."

Skye nodded. "I don't." He paused. "But my Boss would hunt me down and kill me."

"We have people that can protect you. I'm pretty sure TJ would go to the death chambers for you if he needed to."

"Death chambers?"

"The lethal injection room at the end of death row." Zim shuddered. "Miz is lucky he's never been sent to death row…or not yet at least."

"I can't see him doing anything that would land him in there." Skye shook his head.

"In death row or jail altogether?"

"Jail itself."

Zim shook his head. "He's in there at least twice a month." He sighed. "I wish he wouldn't go in so often, but he's got this bad habit of taking the wrap for his friends."

"How does Angel deal with it?"

"She comes over and hangs with me and the guys to take her mind off it." Zim paused for a moment. "She's pregnant, you know."

"Aw!" Skye commented. "I can hear it now…'Uncle Zim'."

Zim rolled his eyes as he laughed and lightly shoved Skye. "She don't like to get too stressed cause she's 'fraid it will hurt the kid." He told Skye. "So she hangs with us and hopes we can calm her down…which mostly means she hangs with _me_ and the other two just tag along."

"You don't like to cause trouble, do you?"

Zim shook his head. "Though I hate being there, I'm the only one in the gang that made it to High School." He responded. "I don't have much time for trouble…except when TJ sneaks on campus and gives me a cigarette at lunch." He trailed. "I'm sure you didn't want to know about that."

"These guys seem to take care of you a lot." Skye informed, nodding towards a bunch of guys who were watching them.

Zim groaned. "They aren't in _my_ gang." He grabbed Skye's hand and pulled him into an alley way.

They crouched behind some garbage cans and cardboard boxes. "Who are they?" Skye whispered.

"The Harper gang." Zim sneered. "Our enemies." He took out his phone and typed something on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Text-ing my homeboys." Zim informed.

"Homeboys?"

Zim nodded and motioned for Skye to keep quiet. A moment later, an Irken with dark red eyes peered over the trash cans at them. "Hey, Halen." He greeted. "Who's your friend?"

Zim quickly stood up and Skye followed suit. Zim didn't seem afraid, but Skye had a feeling that he was just masking his emotions.

"None of yer damn business, Harper." Zim sneered. "Go back with your rich friends and piss _them_ off would you?"

'Harper' pushed the trashcans and boxes aside, scattering them across the small alley. His friends soon walked over. Skye backed up into the wall behind him.

"Hey, I've seen you around here before." One of the green eyed ones told Skye. "You're a hooker, right?"

"Uh…" Skye _really_ hated the word 'hooker', but he didn't want to get into a fight, not while on duty.

"Lay off." Zim ordered. His hand moved to his side and he clenched his fingers around something. "My homeboys are on their way. You'd best get going before one finds you."

"Why should we be afraid of a bunch of homeless kids anyway?" Harper wondered. He seemed to be the leader of the other gang.

Zim took a step foreword, his shirt slightly riding up. Skye noted what Zim had his fingers wrapped around: the butt of a gun.

"You're nuts." Skye whispered into Zim's antennae.

"What he say?" A ruby eyed Irken wondered.

"Nothing." Zim snapped. He kept an eye on Harper.

"Best watch your mouth, Zim." Harper sneered.

"Watch yours, Jack."

So that was his real name…Jack seemed to get more pissed off by the second. His hand clenched around something at his hip as well, but he wasn't holding it like Zim was. Was it really a gun?

"You wanna mess with me?" Jack wondered.

"You first, sweet-heart."

Jack took his hand off of whatever he had been holding onto and sucker punched Zim across the jaw, with a speed Skye had never seen. Instead of falling back, Zim held his ground and swung. His fist collided with Jack's mid-section, but Jack didn't double over. The two of them were pretty tough. Zim seemed small and weak, but he really wasn't. Another punch was thrown at Zim, but by a member of Jack's gang. Skye took a step back and watched, not sure what to do.

After the last hit at Zim, the group of them began to fight, punching and kicking. Rough hands grasped the arms of two of the guys and pulled them back. After clearing the majority of the group out, the other Irken pulled Jack away from Zim and threw him to the ground.

"You're out of your territory, Harper." He growled, reeking of beer and cigarettes.

Jack quickly stood up. "Watch yourself, Saug." He growled back in warning. "I'm not done with you yet." He told Zim.

Zim went to swing, but the Irken dubbed Saug stopped him.

"Let him go." He whispered. "He's not worth going to jail." Saug spit at Jack's feet.

Jack seemed to get more infuriated, but he left as soon as Miz and the others came running over. Miz immediately checked Zim over. The younger Irken was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.

"Anyone pull anything on you?" Miz wondered, looking Zim in the eye.

"Not that I could feel." Zim shook his head and held his jaw. He looked at Skye. "You alright?"

Skye nodded. "Don't worry about me." He told Zim. "Are you okay?"

Zim nodded, but quickly grabbed his head in pain. Miz shook his head.

"You start shooting your mouth off?" He wondered. "Why didn't you wait until we got here?"

"He started it." Zim responded, defiant to his brother's attempt in disciplining him.

TJ wrapped an arm around Skye's shoulders. "You sure you're okay?" He wondered, kissing Skye's forehead.

Skye leaned onto him. "Yeah, I'm sure." He responded.

"Did you see anyone pull a blade?" Element wondered, taking his eyes off of Zim and Miz's arguing.

Skye shook his head. "One of them was going to before the fight started, but he never did."

"I'm not going to stand here and get lectured by _you_." Zim sneered at Miz, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm going home to see if Angel has anything to patch me up." Pushing around Miz, he shoved his hands in his pockets and left the alley.

Miz sighed and turned to the others. "Sorry you had to see all that." He stated. "He's getting worse."

The other three nodded, but Skye was clueless. "Worse?" He wondered.

Saug looked him up and down. "Who are you?" He questioned, seeming to have seen Skye for the first time.

"Skye." Skye responded.

Saug looked him over again. "Working?"

Skye nodded.

He laughed. "How'd you end up with losers like these guys, huh?" He put an arm around Miz's shoulders in a joking manner.

Miz pushed his arm away. "Dude, you reek." He commented.

Seemed like _someone_ didn't have a problem with being straight foreword.

"How many beers did you have?" Element wondered, wrinkling his antennae. "My bar smells better then you do."

"Lay off, man." Saug ordered. He looked at Skye again. "I'm Mike, by the way. Mike Saug." He smiled. "I'm sure you got the last name from when Harper called me it."

Skye nodded. "Why do you guys call each other by last name?" He questioned

"We hate each other too much to use each other's first names."

"Oh."

TJ rolled his eyes. "It's a gang thing. Kind of like acknowledging that you're on opposite sides." He explained a bit better.

Mike looked between the two of them. "You two know each other?" He wondered.

"We met him a couple days ago." TJ responded.

"And already…"

"Shut the hell up, Mike."

"Whatever. What's up with Zim?" Mike turned to Miz. "I thought he was getting better."

"He was, but not now. He's stopped taking his meds." Miz shook his head. "I swear, sometimes it's like he _wants_ to die."

"Die?" Skye didn't know Zim had been dying.

"Zim has a weakened immune system." Miz explained. "He's bound to catch something from hanging back here."

"He had no choice." Skye defended the young Irken. "He wanted to get away from the Harpers."

Miz seemed to consider it. "But he's always so pissy." Miz looked to Element. "He say anything to you?"

Element shook his head. "Not a word. He's the same he's always been." Element blushed, mind in the gutter.

"He was fine earlier." Skye announced.

They all looked at him.

"We were joking around before the Harpers showed up." Skye told them, a bit weaker.

"He's just got a problem with authority." TJ stated with a shrug.

"He gets that from being near me." Miz muttered.

"You think he's pissed cause Miz scolded him?" Skye wondered.

"Could be." TJ responded. "Zim's used to his father doing that, and he hated it."

"I'm nothing like Zak." Miz sneered. "I'd never hurt my kid the way he hurt Zim and Kiehsa and me."

"Speaking of, where is Kiehsa, anyway?" Mike wondered.

"She's having a party Saturday." TJ informed.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Miz questioned.

TJ shrugged. "I assumed she told you."

"Or she just doesn't want you to get arrested when the cops show up." Element told Miz.

"The cops only show up at Mike and Karen's parties." Miz rolled his eyes.

"She knows about the kid, right?" TJ wondered. "She must not have told you because you'll go to jail if the cops show up, and she wants you to be with your kid."

"That sounds like Kiehsa." Miz remarked. "Well, joke's on her. I'm showing up for a beer at least."

"Just don't cause any trouble, Miz." A feminine voice ordered from behind them. "Or I'll kill you before Kiehsa and Angel do." A pink eyed Irken walked into the alley.

"Yes, mother." Miz scowled.

She laughed and looked Skye over. "Hooker?" She wondered.

"I really hate that word." Skye muttered.

"Sorry." She shrugged, as though she didn't really mean it. "Yo, Miz, I passed your brother. What happened to him? He get jumped?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

Miz smirked. "Don't worry; we'll get 'um at the next brawl."

"Making Zim stay home for that one?"

"If he don't get better, yeah. I don't want to risk him passing out on the floor." Miz's cell phone rang. "Cuse." He muttered, walking off.

"I'm Karen, by the way." The girl told Skye. "You?"

"Skye." He responded. "You a member of the gang, too?"

"The guy who's arm's around ya is my brother."

"Oh."

Miz walked back into the alleyway, looking a bit pale.

"You alright, man?" Element wondered.

"Zim's in the hospital."

Skye and the others crowded into the lobby of the hospital down the road. Skye hadn't called his Boss to tell him he was taking a break, but he didn't want to. He wanted to make sure Zim was alright. Angel walked down one of the halls, eyes glossy with tears. "Oh, there you are." She greeted, falling against Miz.

"What's wrong? You alright?" Miz wondered.

"Tired."

"Zim alright?" TJ questioned.

Angel shook her head and shrugged.

"What happened?" Element prodded.

"He came home all beaten up and when I asked what was wrong, he collapsed." Angel shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Go see him."

"Not all at once." A voice ordered. A doctor in a white lab coat stood behind them.

"Is my brother alright?" Miz questioned the doctor.

"He's got some bad cuts and bruises on him…and the beginnings of a cold."

Miz groaned. No doubt he was used to it by now. "He gonna be good?"

"He'll be fine. We just need to keep him here for a few days to make sure the medicine's working."

"There's no zinc in it, is there?"

"No, we made sure of it." The doctor's pager went off. He looked at it. "He's awake. You can go see him if you want."

Miz sat in a chair next to Zim. Zim had fallen asleep before they had gotten up there so no one knew if he knew they were there.

"What am I going to do with you, hm?" Miz wondered.

Figuring it was a family thing, everyone but Miz, Angel, and Skye had left. Skye would have gone with them, but he felt it was his fault Zim had gotten beaten up in the first place, because he had called Zim's attention to the Harpers.

Angel sat in a chair against the wall and Skye leaned on the wall next to her. Doctors and nurses came and went, making sure all the wires were connected to him and that he hadn't fallen into a coma. None of them seemed to pay attention to Miz, Angel, and Skye, except when one of them got in their way.

"Does this happen often?" Skye questioned Angel, watching Miz lay his head down next to Zim.

Angel nodded. "Since Zim was born." She confirmed. "He was getting better, but I'm afraid that he's taken some steps backwards."

"Hey." Zim whispered.

They looked over to see his eyes half open and a small smile on his face.

"Who died?" He wondered.

Angel rolled her eyes. "You and your bad humor." She scolded. "Jackass."

"You know you were sick?" Miz wondered.

"Duh." Zim seemed to roll his eyes.

"So why didn't you stay home?"

"I wanted to hang with you and the guys."

"So that's the reason for the hoodie." Skye muttered.

Zim smiled. "And to hide my wrists, yes. But I was getting chills all day yesterday."

Miz shook his head. "You always pick the wrong battles to fight."

Zim shrugged. He didn't seem mad at Miz for scolding him now, he just seemed happy to have his brother there for him. "Sorry." Zim told Miz.

"For what?"

"Getting into a fight."

"You can't help it. Harper's got a vendetta against you."

"Why?" Skye questioned.

"They used to be best friends." Angel explained. "Until Jack turned to the Hayfields and sucker punched him."

"Hayfields?"

"The gang was led by Kevin Hayfield, until he lost in a fight to Miz."

"Which one was Kevin, then?"

"He wasn't there." Zim told Skye. "He got kicked out of the gang when he lost."

"Kicked out?"

"The Harpers are just the over-privileged rich kids." Miz scoffed. "They're together just because they're friends. Us, we're family. We don't kick people out of the gang, because the gang is all that most of us have."

"It's a home." Zim confirmed, before going into a coughing fit.

Miz helped him sit up, in an attempt to help him stop choking. He rubbed Zim's back.

"I should go." Skye muttered. "I'm sorry about what happened, Zim." He started to leave.

"No big deal." Zim lay back down and turned away from Miz, wrapping the cord attached to the IV in his wrist around him.

Miz moved it so that Zim wouldn't choke. Skye started to go out the door.

"It wasn't your fault." Zim's eyes slid shut.

Skye paused where he was and sighed. "Yes it was." He left.


	5. Chapter 5

Dlbn here again with chapter five. Yay! (Cheesy Sitcom clapping plays)

Nbld: Alright, alright! What the hell was that in here for?

Dlbn: Hey everyone, look! It's my alter ego/sister: Nbld! What are you doing here?

Nbld: Making sure you don't screw this up! I know you messed with the margins on the laptop!

Dlbn: I was trying to make things better, sheesh.

Nbld: Whatever. I'll be appearing in this fic from time to time to create some conflict in the Beginning since I like to hurt my sister.

Dlbn: You're so mean! Get outta here! Things have really been heating up here in Blue Skyes Are Grey and they're only going to get better.

Nbld: The plot of this will start to make sense as we progress, as much sense as we can make, that is.

Dlbn: I said out! (Pushes Nbld out a door and then shuts it) Phew. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't' own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV. Wish I could see him in person, but I am not him. Therefore, I don't own him or his stuff. You can take my alter-ego/sister, though, if you want.

Nbld: Hey!

Dlbn: Shut up!

A smacking sound resounded from Boss' chambers about an hour or two later. Skye's head jerked to the side as his hand made contact. "Where were you?" Boss growled, his eyes gleaming with something Skye had never seen before.

"A friend of mine got jumped and had to go to the hospital." Skye responded, sure that he was shaking in his own boots. "I had to make sure he was alright."

"And you didn't call me?" Another slap.

Skye shook. "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't thinking straight."

Boss growled. "You're lucky I like you, kid." He muttered. "Get out of my sights. Take a leave for the week, or I'll kick your sorry ass out into the streets. I can't stand dealing with you."

Skye waited until Boss turned before high-tailing it out of there. He ran down the street, not caring who saw the tears flowing from his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to upset Boss, it just happened. TJ had offered to let him move in with him if he needed to, which meant he'd have someone to protect him if Boss came after him for quitting. That sounded like a good idea now…quitting.

Skye walked into Zim's hospital room, alone. Zim sat in his hospital bed, reading a book. Skye knocked on the wall as he entered. "Hi, Zim." He greeted softly.

Zim looked up and smiled, but his smile soon faded away. "What happened to you?" He wondered, his voice hoarse.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Your Boss do something?"

"No, don't worry about it."

"Alright."

"Serious!" Skye didn't like his tone of voice once he spoke. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine." Zim smiled. "At least you apologize for it. Zak just keeps doing it."

Skye didn't feel like laughing at the joke and sat next to Zim. "Where'd everyone go?"

"I dunno." Zim shrugged. "Angel was tired, so I think Miz took her home."

"Oh."

A pause. "Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were leaving and I said that what happened wasn't your fault…why did you argue with me?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'yes it is' as you left."

"I had hoped you didn't hear that." Skye rubbed his sore left cheek.

"Why do you think it's your fault? You didn't infect me with a cold."

"But…if I hadn't drawn attention to the Harpers, maybe they wouldn't have gone after you." Skye swallowed. "Then you wouldn't have had to use all of your strength to fight and you wouldn't be here."

"Feh. Miz was bound to notice I was sick anyway, and I'd be here no matter what." He put a hand on Skye's knee. "Don't blame yourself. I blame Harper."

"You mean Jack."

Zim nodded. "I hate him too much to refer to him as that."

"Angel told me you used to be friends."

"Yeah." Zim muttered. "Best friends."

"What made him go after you?"

"It was a gang fight. Kevin Hayfield, the leader at the time, told him that it was either the gang or me." Zim explained. "Jack knew that if he chose me, then the Hayfields would gun him down and jump him. He wanted to save his own ass." Zim paused for a long time, and Skye thought he was done speaking. "By the time I saw him again, he was ganged up and so far into it that there was no way I could make amends. The last time I saw him alone was before I got ganged up three years ago. We exchanged a few words and then we started fighting. He had a knife and stabbed me. I managed to get to TJ's house before the blood loss was too great. He brought me here and I got fixed up. The next day I went with Miz to hang with the gang and got ganged up."

"So that's why Miz protects you so much. He doesn't want you to get stabbed again."

"I hadn't planned on _telling_ Miz about it, because he was in prison at the time, but he saw my cuts once after a fight when I had to change my shirt cause it was ruined. He and the others went and got revenge a few days later." Zim sighed. "Sometimes I wish things hadn't gone sour between Jack and me. Then maybe none of this wouldn't have never happened."

Skye nodded. "I don't blame you."

Zim looked him over. "I gave you my soap opera, now fess up." He ordered. "What happened to you?"

"I didn't call my Boss and tell him where I was going."

"So he hit you."

Skye nodded, feeling the hot tears come to his eyes and threaten to fall. "Sometimes I just want to quit and leave, but I know I can't because he'll come after me. And if he doesn't, some of his buddies will."

Zim paused. "You want someone to stay with you if you back out?"

Skye paused. "I guess so, but not you. You're hurt enough as it is."

Zim looked over the cuts and bruises on his body. "Shoot, this ain't nothing big. You should've seen what I looked like after I got stabbed." He laughed.

Skye didn't feel like laughing with him. A knock echoed from the doorway. Skye and Zim looked over to see Miz leaning against the door frame, arms folded and legs crossed.

"Don't get too worked up, Zim." He ordered. "I don't want you getting worse."

"I'll be fine, Miz." Zim rolled his eyes. He didn't seem to like Miz trying to take care of him.

"You always say that." Miz muttered.

Zim shrugged. "Cause it's true. I always come through. I have to."

Miz said nothing for a long time, just watching Skye and Zim. "Should I go?" Skye wondered.

"You alright?" Miz interrogated, ignoring Skye's question.

"Just a slap or two across the face." Skye responded. "No big deal, really."

"Who was it?" Miz cracked his knuckles.

"Miz don't." Zim whined. "You'll go to jail again." He went into a coughing fit.

Skye stood. "Zim?" He wondered.

Miz walked over to the other side of his brother and lightly hit his back. "Go get a nurse, will you?" His question seemed more like a command then anything.

Skye nodded and ran into the hall. "I need a nurse!" He called.

At once, three doctors and six or seven nurses ran into the room. Skye didn't go in, in fear that he would be in the way. After a few moments, the nurses and doctors left the room. Miz came out as well and put a hand on Skye's shoulder. "Can you go back to the gang and tell them I'm gonna stay here for a while?" He wondered. "Zim ain't doing so hot."

"I don't know where they are." Skye responded.

"The soccer game at Seoul University." Miz shed his jacket and placed it over Skye's shoulders. "Wear this. The cops and security guards around there won't take too well to your clothing." He handed Skye a ticket. "This will get you in. Luke's working at the snack bar, so except for TJ, they're probably driving him nuts there."

"Except for TJ?"

"He loves soccer too much to miss a game just to pick on Luke. He can do that at the bar every day. Luke always stops by to flirt with my brother."

"If you guys don't like him, why let him in?"

"We can't say no. He'll start problems that will get cops involved. We can't have that." He leaned close to Skye's antennae. "We have underage girls on stage stripping." He whispered.

"Oh." Skye responded. He didn't know what more to say. "I'll go deliver your message."

Miz patted him on the back. "Thanks a ton, man."

Skye opened his mouth to say something, but he heard Zim call for Miz. "Zim's calling you."

"Alright. See ya!" Miz put two fingers on his forehead and pulled them away as a salute before he went back into the room.

The Seoul University Soccer Field was alive and buzzing with the noise from the fans. Two men talked with some witty banter back and forth from a booth, giving out stats and commentating on moves the players made. Skye spotted the snack bar and started to walk over. As he got close, he could hear Element, Mike, and Karen laughing. He spotted Luke behind the counter, flushed with embarrassment, though he was doing his best to ignore them and focus on the customers. Karen quickly swiped something from the counter.

"Come on guys, give me a break." Luke groaned at them as he gave a young boy back his change.

"We aren't doing nothing." Mike lied, his laughter giving him away.

The other two fell against each other laughing. Luke seemed to be getting more embarrassed by the second, rather then mad. "Can I help you?" Luke asked Skye.

"They always like this?" Skye wondered.

"Yeah." Luke rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his antennae. "I kinda have a crush on one of their friends and they hate me."

"Why?"

"No clue."

"Can I get a soda?"

"Sure." Luke pulled out three cans. "Pick one."

Skye took the one that looked the most familiar. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar and something in cents. "Uh…how much?"

Luke tilted his head to the side as though he was trying to remember. "Put it down, Mike." He ordered, before rolling his eyes. "Fifty cents."

Skye gave him the dollar and got his change back. "Want me to get rid of them?"

"Would you? They're bad for business."

Skye nodded and joined the others. "Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Hey." Element greeted him first, raising a beer in a brown paper bag in greeting. "You like soccer?"

"It's alright." Skye shrugged.

"Then why are you here?" Karen questioned, lighting up a cigarette. The smoke she breathed out formed a hazy ring around them all.

Skye coughed and brushed the smoke away. "Miz sent me."

They all exchanged a look. "What for?" Mike questioned him.

"He wanted me to tell you he's staying at the hospital for a while. Zim's not doing too good."

Element seemed to freeze. "I've got to go." He dropped his beer where it was and left, the beer spilling onto the ground.

"He that bad?" Karen wondered.

"He fell into some kind of coughing fit before I left." Skye shrugged. "Miz seems really worried."

"He should be." Mike agreed. "Zim gets too sick, he dies."

"Dies?"

"Don't put fear in the guy, Mike." Karen sneered.

"Zim's sick?" Luke wondered. The customers had gone and he was able to lean on the counter and watch them. "What's he got now?"

"None of your business." Mike snapped.

"I heard he got jumped."

"So?" Karen put her hand on her hips, her lips supporting the cigarette now.

"So how bad did they get him?"

"He's fine." Mike stated.

"Not with how you're all talking like he's gonna die." Luke shook his head. "I've never seen Element run that fast."

Mike and Karen rolled their eyes. Skye didn't seem why Luke was such a problem. He seemed more concerned then annoying.

"Mind your own business for once, Luke." Karen ordered, putting out her cigarette on the palm of her hand. She flicked the butt at his head and left towards the stands.

Luke brushed the butt away as Mike stalked off after Karen. He looked at Skye. "You're not like them." He told Skye.

"Uh…thank…you?" Skye didn't know how to respond to that.

"That was a compliment." Luke smiled. "I'm Luke by the way. I'm sure you've been told about me."

Skye nodded. "A bit. Skye."

They shook hands. "I've seen you around."

"Yeah?"

"On street corners and stuff."

"Oh…work."

"You know, Miz can get you out of that life if you wanted him too."

"He could?" Skye wondered. "But TJ already offered."

"TJ can get it done, too, but there's something about Miz that intimidates everyone, including me."

"And they don't bother you?" Skye pointed in the direction the other two had gone with his thumb.

"They don't intimidate me. I don't like them and I wish that they would just go away and leave me alone. But I know they don't like me, so it won't ever stop."

"They don't like me neither, but they don't pick on me as much as they do to you."

"Probl'y because you're friends with Miz. They all claim to be close friends, but everyone knows they're afraid of Miz."

"Afraid isn't exactly the word I'd use." TJ's voice commented.

"Hey, TJ." Skye greeted.

TJ kissed him lightly. "Hey. Get me a root beer, Luke."

Luke handed over the soda in exchange for fifty cents. "What am I? Your slave?"

TJ shrugged. "Something going on?" He questioned Skye. "I've never seen Element run that fast."

"Told you." Luke muttered. He left towards the back of the snack bar and let them have a moment alone.

"So what's up?" TJ questioned Skye, guiding him away from the stand with his hand.

"Miz is staying at the hospital with Zim for a while." Skye informed his semi-boyfriend.

"Zim alright?"

"Miz says he's getting worse."

"Miz always assumes that." TJ rolled his eyes. "He gotta learn that Zim can take care a himself."

"He's worried."

"Always is."

"That's what the others said."

TJ nodded. "You here to deliver the message? Or you here for the game?"

"The message, I guess. But I can stay." He showed TJ Miz's ticket. "Miz gave me this, so I might as well not waste it."

"He give ya the jacket, too?"

"He said that the security guards would object to my outfit."

"Let me see."

Skye looked around to make sure they couldn't be seen and opened the coat. TJ let his eyes linger. "Looks fine to me." He told Skye, a small giddy grin plastered on his face.

"Of course you'd say that." Skye joked.

TJ shut him up with a kiss. "Wanna go behind the bleachers?" He wondered, raising his antennae.

"TJ…" Skye scolded lightly, looking around. "Suppose we get caught."

"Ain't no one gonna never mess with us none." TJ shook his head.

Skye giggled lightly. "Then I'll go."

TJ pulled him along to the darkness under the bleachers.

The next day, Skye sat in the hospital room with Zim again. He had decided to relieve Element and Miz for the day. From what Angel had said to him earlier, Miz had never come home and she was sure Element hadn't left either. Miz was asleep in the chair next to Zim, his head laying on his arms next to his brother, and Element was sleeping with his arms folded and head back in the chair by the wall when he got there.

Skye had woken Element up first because he didn't want to wake up Zim when he woke up Miz. Zim hadn't woken up, though, not even when Miz checked him for a pulse. It had taken a while to convince them to leave, but they eventually went home, tired and stumbling over their own feet. A nurse had asked them if they were drunk, but Skye never heard them answer her.

When Zim woke up, he seemed a bit unaware of where he was. But his face instantly lit up when he saw that someone was in the room with him. Skye still wasn't sure if it was because _he_ had showed up or just because _someone_ had been there.

"Did you know Element was here too?" Skye wondered.

Zim slowly shook his head. "No." He responded, his voice weak. "I fell asleep right after I called Miz back in." Zim looked around. "Seems like he didn't get me a soda."

Skye laughed. "Still want one?"

"I want to go home."

"That isn't what I asked."

"I know, but I wanna go. The doctors prob'ly won't let me though."

Skye shrugged. "You don't sound too hot. I think you should stay here."

"That's what my dad would say."

"I still haven't seen your dad come around."

"Has anyone else come by, that you know of?" Zim wondered, avoiding the statement.

Skye shook his head. "Sorry." He responded. "This is the first time I've come back since I left yesterday."

Zim nodded and let his eyes close. Skye thought he was asleep again, but Zim moved and scratched his side, proving him wrong. "Luke don't know, does he?"

"He knows you're sick, but we never told him where you were."

"Great." Zim muttered. "He'll find a way to track me down. You watch."

"Knock, knock!" A cheery voice greeted, entering the room.

Skye and Zim looked up to see a green eyed boy walking in with a girl. She looked less then happy to be there, but he seemed to want to be around.

"Hey, Randy." Zim greeted. "What's up?"

"It's all around school that you're here." Randy informed Zim.

"How'd it get around?"

"Miz stopped by to get your homework for ya yesterday and he told the secretary in the office. She let it slip to a teacher." Randy held a paper card to Zim. "She had us all make this and sign it."

"Everyone?" Zim didn't seem to believe him.

Randy nodded. "Some of them were reluctant to, but she said they'd get a zero for class participation if they didn't sign."

"Nice to know you all care bout me." Zim rolled his eyes.

The girl seemed to just spot Skye. "Who's this, Squirt?" She wondered.

"This is Skye." Zim explained. "He's a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Skye told her.

"What's a guy like you doing hanging with scum like him?"

"Erin!" Randy scolded. "Go get yourself a snack. You're looking kinda pale."

She muttered something and left.

"Sorry about her." Randy told Zim and Skye.

"Like everyone else in school, she hates me." Zim responded.

"Not everyone else. What about me?"

"Fine, pretty much everyone. Happy now?"

"Much." Randy took the card from Zim and set it on the table next to him. "I'm Randy, by the way." He told Skye. "Zim and I go to school together."

"Hi." Skye smiled weakly.

"You pulling on through, Zim?" Randy questioned.

Zim stared at him, as if trying to work around his words so that they made sense. He didn't blink.

"Zim?" Skye wondered, thinking that maybe this was an affect of the cold.

Zim shook it off and cleared his throat. "Can I have that?" He asked, pointing to a cup of water on a table with wheels.

Skye picked it up, noting that it was water with bits of stuff floating in it, most likely backwash. "Want some fresh water?"

Zim shook his head and took the cup. "That's my medicine in it, not backwash." He took a long sip from the cup and crushed it up. He threw it towards the garbage can and missed by a few inches.

"Close." Skye told him, picking up the cup and throwing it out.

"But not close enough."

"What are you?" Skye laughed. "A perfectionist?"

"I get it from Zak." Zim shrugged.

"For someone who hates the guy, you sure talk about him a lot."

"No, I complain. They're two different things." Zim coughed.

Skye thought about asking for help from the nurses again, but the coughing didn't last long.

Erin walked in with two sodas. She handed one to Randy. "Here. Can we go?" She muttered, taking a swig of soda.

"Yeah, I had better go." Randy agreed. "My parents are probably wondering where I am. Feel better Zim." He left with Erin.

"Do you still blame yourself?" Zim questioned Skye, looking at him.

"No." Skye shook his head, though he was sure Zim knew he was lying.

Zim looked him over for a minute, but decided not to argue and rolled over. "I'm gonna go to sleep." He told Skye. "If you're not here when I wake up, I'll see you later."

"Alright." Skye hugged him from behind, making sure not to touch any of the wires connected to his younger friend. "Bye."

"Bye." Zim's eyes slid shut and he didn't say anything more.

Skye sat down and picked up the book Zim had been reading the day before. He looked it over for a while until his eyelids got heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

Dlbn: Wow, those guys _really_ won't cut Luke any slack, huh? They hate him, and you'll get why in later chapters. If ya don't like Luke now, you'll _hate_ him when the time comes. But at least we get to see how Zim interacts with people his age. Erin's a bit of a bitch, though, ain't she? That makes me laugh.

And now, without further ado, I present a new interactive feature! Yay! (Cheesy cheering music with clapping and whistling) If something's unclear in the story or if you just want to know something and it's bugging the _hell_ out of you, send me a review. You could send me a PM, but I can never assure you that I will answer them, as I am not on my computer often to check. I do all of this shit in school. But if you really have a question you want an answer to, just leave it to me!

(Note: I will _not_ give out big parts of a story or hints at what's gonna happen next to anyone under any circumstances. This feature is for questions of things that make no sense or that you really want to know. If I need to give a hint, I will. But not _too_ likely.)

^_^

Dlbn

Psycho Hanyo


	6. Chapter 6

Dlbn: Due to recent circumstances, I was debating on taking down this story, but I'm not gonna. I like it and, apparently, so does Yukaichick. So it's staying up the way that it has been written. But enough of that. Now it's time for the Q & A Section of the story, Yay! I know you were all looking foreword to it. Naw, I kid. Unfortunately, my sister is too busy to be here, so she is somewhere else (No Yukaichick, I don't have her tied in a closet.) and she won't be able to help out with answers. Everyone all together now: A-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w!

**Question and Answers**

**The first question comes from: Yukaichick**

**1. The gang doesn't seem to be doing any 'gang-y' stuff like drug deals. Are they going to do something like that later on, or are they just not that hardcore?**

**The gang isn't as hardcore as you see in movies or read in books. They're more like a bunch of orphaned friends who hang together for the hell of it. The gang has a history of doing some less then respectable things, but nothing big like drugs.**

**Another question from Yukaichick.**

**2. Why'd you say Luke was mean? It seems like he cares for Zim!**

**Uh…oops! Did I tell you that in school? It wasn't in the last chapter, or even this one, but it comes up soon. It's not really that Luke's **_**mean**_**, more like he's an annoying pain in the ass who everyone wants to go away. (Kind of like half the students in school. LOL.) But he's never really mean. You've seen so far how he cares about Zim. But Zim sees it more as 'he knows I have a boyfriend, lay off the crush crap'. You get what I mean? Hope so.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV. Wish I could see him in person, but I am not him. Therefore, I don't own him or his stuff. You can take my alter-ego/sister, though, if you want.

It had been Friday when Skye went to sleep, but it was Saturday when he woke up. He glanced around to find that he wasn't in the hospital room with Zim anymore, but rather in TJ's bed. He didn't see the other Irken around, but he could have been in the other room. Skye sat up and stretched, throwing the blankets off him. He wondered who had taken his place at the hospital. Probably either Miz or Element. Mike and Karen didn't seem like the kind of people who'd sit in a hospital room for ten, eleven hours with someone who was sleeping. They seemed more like the type that wanted to party 24/7.

The door opened slowly and TJ peeked in. He smiled.

"Good, you're up." He greeted. "You've been asleep for a day almost."

"I have?" Skye questioned.

"Do you need to go to work?" TJ wondered.

Skye shook his head. "No, I have a week's vacation because I pissed off my Boss and he doesn't want to see me."

"Why?"

"I didn't tell him I was quitting early to go to the hospital, when Zim was first admitted? I think he lost some business and was disgusted with me."

"Is that why your cheek was so red yesterday?"

Skye nodded. TJ rolled his eyes. "I swear, people are getting more and more violent with the hoo…people in your profession."

"The hookers." Skye muttered.

"Sorry, I know you don't like the word. But I don't know what other word to use."

"Street walkers, prostitutes…"

"I hope one of the days, I won't need to call you that."

"I know you want me to quit, but it's hard. He'd probably come after me if I left and…"

"I'd protect you."

"I know you would. But I don't want you to get into no trouble with the law or nothing."

TJ snickered.

"What?"

"You're starting to sound like Zim." TJ responded. "Be careful, we don't need another one of him on our hands. He's a good kid and all, but he's kinda hard to understand sometimes. He uses big words and triple negatives." TJ paused. "He has a genius IQ, you know."

"Yeah?" Skye hadn't known that.

"Zak made him take an IQ test three years ago and Miz has been rubbing it in his face since then. He doesn't like people knowing, so he talks and acts like us to make himself seem a bit more stupid."

"You guys aren't stupid."

"We're no college kids neither."

"Zim said he's the only one who made it to high school."

"I made it, I just never went." TJ shook his head. "Miz dropped out, Element never went and Mike and Karen are too lazy to go. Zim could be going to college now, since they've given him chance after chance to skip a grade, but he'd rather live in the streets and hang with us."

"It's probably safer with you guys, too."

TJ seemed to consider that. "True." He smiled. "We going to the party?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Sure. I just need to go home and get some clothes." He got out of bed and walked over to TJ. He kissed him quickly. "I'll be back."

TJ grabbed him by the arm. "You can borrow my stuff if you want."

"Uh…" Skye didn't know what to say.

"Come on, please? It'll be a bit big on you, I think, but it should be fine."

Skye sighed. "Fine. Where's your closet?"

TJ grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

The music was loud and the smells of beer and cigarette smoke filled the air. A haze had settled over the party. Skye looked around. He didn't see anyone he had met over the past few days, but he assumed they'd just show up later. "Want a drink?" TJ questioned him, kissing the top of his head.

"No, I'm fine." Skye responded. "Go get something for yourself, though." He playfully nudged TJ foreword.

TJ laughed and stumbled off, trying to catch his balance. Skye couldn't help but laugh.

"I've never seen you around before." A feminine voice told Skye.

Skye turned to see a red eyed Irken, who looked very similar to Miz, standing behind him with an open case of beer in her hand.

"Yeah, I uh…I just met Miz and the others the other day."

She looked him over. "You're Skye, then."

He nodded. "You've heard of me?"

"You were with Zim when he got jumped."

"Y-yeah."

She looked him over and held out her hand. "I'm Kiehsa, by the way."

He shook her hand. "You know my name already."

She laughed. "Is Zim alright?"

"I don't know. He seems pretty tired."

"He normally is." She sighed. "He's been coughing a lot, I guess. Miz hasn't told me much, but I can gather a few things out of him and the background noise."

Skye opened his mouth, but an arm around his waist stopped him. "I see you've met Kiehsa." TJ told Skye.

"Yeah." Skye responded.

Kiehsa smiled. "Hey, TJ, glad you could come." She held out a fist, which TJ bumped with his.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"How's Zim? Skye said he don't know much."

"I know less then he does." TJ shook his head. "I haven't had the time to go back and see him since he got in. I'll stop by later. Why don't you go see him?"

"Too depressing."

"Isn't he your brother?" Skye wondered.

"So?" Kiehsa growled.

TJ held Skye tight against him. "He didn't mean anything by it." TJ assured her.

"Whatever." Kiehsa took a sip of her beer and left.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Skye questioned TJ, looking up at him.

"It's nothing." TJ took a drink before kissing Skye.

"Sure?"

"…Yeah."

Skye and TJ sat in Zim's hospital room with Element. Zim had been escorted out a while ago for some testing, and they were anxiously awaiting his return. No one said anything, but flinched at every sound of people passing the room. After a few more minutes, Zim slowly trudged in.

"Hey, you alright?" Element walked over and hugged him.

Zim nodded. "I'll be fine." He leaned into Element.

"Ass in bed, Zim." A voice muttered.

Miz walked in behind him, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You heard your doctor."

"You're all paranoid." Zim muttered with a yawn. He kissed Element quickly before going to the bed.

"No, we're playing it safe." Miz countered.

"Same thing." He got under the blankets and used them to cover his head. He looked strange, cuddled under the blanket like a child afraid of a thunderstorm. "Did you call daddy yet?"

Miz shook his head. "No one was home. I left a message, but I didn't pay my last phone bill and he can't call me on my cell." Miz seemed to flush as he leaned against the wall, arms folded. He stared down at his feet and didn't look up for a long time. "We can try again later."

Zim nodded and sneezed.

Skye handed him a tissue. "Here." He told Zim.

Zim smiled and took it. "Thanks." He cleared his sinuses and threw the tissue into the trash. "How was the game yesterday?"

"Awesome." TJ remarked with a smile. "Can't you get it on the TV?"

"It costs extra. I don't have it activated." Zim informed him.

Element sat next to him on the bed.

"We'll all go to a game together when you get better." He promised.

"Thanks, E."

Miz walked over to the bedside table and picked up Element's cell phone. "Mind?" He wondered.

Element shook his head. "No big."

Miz went into the hall.

"I thought you didn't like your dad." Skye told Zim.

"I don't like _Zak_. Mike is my other dad." Zim responded. "They're divorced and Mike cares for me more then Zak does."

"Everything cares for you more then Zak does." TJ muttered.

Zim gave him a look. "Gee, thanks man. You're a real pal." He covered his head.

"Sorry, but it's true." TJ scowled. "We can't go through life ignoring facts and living with our heads up our asses."

"You do." Element growled. He didn't seem to like how TJ was talking to Zim.

"Fine. _Zim_ can't live life that way. Happy?"

"Very." The tone to Element's voice contradicted his words.

Zim peered out from under the blanket at Skye and rolled his eyes. Skye nodded.

"What?" TJ had caught him.

"Huh?" Skye wondered. "Oh, nothing. Just trying not to fall asleep."

"You're tired? You slept an entire day away."

"Well…we were at the party for a while and…" Skye stuttered. He didn't want TJ to catch him lying.

TJ laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"No one wants to see PDA." Element muttered.

"Excuse me?" TJ growled.

"Stop fighting!" Zim yelled from under the blanket. He took the covers off his head. "I can't _stand_ people fighting in front of me, you both know that!" He started to cough.

"Nice going." TJ muttered.

"Me?" Element wondered, patting Zim on the back. "You started it."

"Oh, _I_ started it."

"Yeah! With your comment about Zak! Damn, don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?"

"Well…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Zim recovered from his coughing fit. "Neither of you know how to keep your mouths shut. So just _stop it_!" He went back under the blankets.

TJ and Element exchanged a look as Miz came in.

"_What_ is going on in here?" He wondered. "He can't get all worked up, you idiots!"

"Miz…" Zim groaned. "You stop yelling, too."

"It's all they listen to, Zim." Miz sadly shook his head. "If you two are having issues again, take it outside." He walked over to Zim and pulled the covers off his head. "I got a hold of Mike. He's on his way."

"Good." Zim muttered with a yawn. He lay down. "Wake me up when he gets here."

"Will do." Miz covered him up.

Element stood. "I'm going for a smoke." He announced, before leaving. "Night Zim." He called into the room.

Zim didn't respond, most likely asleep. Miz sat next to his brother and ran a hand over his antennae. Zim muttered something inaudible.

"I'm hungry." TJ muttered. "You two want anything from the cafeteria?"

Miz shook his head.

"I'm fine." Skye told TJ.

TJ kissed him before leaving. Skye watched Miz watch Zim for a while. "Miz?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Miz shrugged. "I hope so." He sighed. "Sometimes, those two drive me up a wall."

"They shut up as soon as _you_ told um to."

"I know."

"Luke said people are intimidated by you."

"Luke says a lot of things."

Skye paused. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"Are people intimidated by you?"

Miz sighed and looked away from both Zim and Skye, as though he thought that would prevent Zim from having to hear what he was saying. "Some people, I guess."

"I'm not."

"Good." Miz looked at him and smiled. "I wouldn't want that for you. You're a good guy, Skye."

"You too, Miz."

"I suppose you heard some rumors about me, right?"

Skye laughed lightly. "Who hasn't?"

Miz laughed back.

"But there's a lot that's not being said."

"Oh?"

Skye nodded. "You like to make people laugh, you take care of your brother when no one else will, and you protect your friends and family."

"The only family I have is Angel, Zim, and the little one."

"Oh…your kid."

Miz nodded and sighed. "I don't want to bring him into this world with everyone knowing this 'reputation' of mine. He doesn't need to know."

"So you already know the gender."

Miz nodded. "Jake."

"Huh?"

"We're naming him Jake."

"I haven't heard of anyone named Jake recently."

"Name's kinda old, but so am I."

"No you aren't."

"Compared to these guys I am."

"Compared to them, Zim's old."

Miz laughed. "Yeah, he has more common sense, right?"

Skye laughed. "Completely…" He paused. "I heard about the thing with the IQ test."

"Don't mention it to Zim. He doesn't like talking about it."

"I won't, don't worry." Skye sat down in the chair at the foot of Zim's bed. "Has he been sick since he was born?"

Miz nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed. "He's the middle guy in a set of triplets."

"Are the other two sick?"

"Luke and Zeike? No, they're fine."

"Luke?"

"Not the one you've met." Miz responded. "We know three guys named Luke: Luke Hartford, Luke Hayfield, and Luke Halen. You met Hartford, but Hayfield is our step dad and Halen is our brother."

"I gathered."

Miz snickered, but he was rolling his eyes. "Right." He muttered. "Anyway, the other two aren't as bad as Luke. We rate people on a scale of one to Luke…our brother's about a 7 and Hayfield's about a 4."

"One is less annoying?"

"Yeah."

"Last number before Luke?"

"Ten."

"Ah."

Silence passed between them. "What are you going to do?" Miz questioned.

"Huh?" Skye wondered, snapping out of whatever he had been engrossed in a moment before.

"You said you would quit your job if you could." Miz explained. "Are you going to?"

"I'm a bit worried about repercussions." Skye admitted.

"We'll protect you." Zim muttered.

They both looked down to see Zim's eyes open. "Were you listening the whole time?"

"Since the whole talk about Luke." Zim admitted, sitting up.

Miz handed him a plastic cup of water and Zim took a few thirsty gulps. "He's right, though." Miz told Skye.

"I don't want you guys getting hurt or getting into trouble for my sake." Skye objected with a shake of his head. "I'll deal with it on my own."

"We're here if you ever need us."

"I know."

Skye awoke the next morning at his own squat. Josh stood next to him, watching him. Skye jumped a bit.

"Can I help you?" He questioned.

"No one's seen Tommy since he stalked off the other day." Josh informed him. "Have you seen him around anywhere?"

Skye shook his head. "I've mostly been at the hospital, so I haven't seen anyone recently."

"Hospital?" Josh seemed shocked. "What happened to you? Ugh…I _knew_ that something would happen to you if you hung out with that gang but I had to…"

"I wasn't there for me."

"Oh."

"Remember the guy who came here the other day? Zim? He lent me the money?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"He got hurt." Skye didn't bother to tell him what had happened.

"How?"

"Got jumped."

"Were you there?"

"Yeah."

"Did the people who did it get you, too?"

"No. They didn't know who I was, so they left me alone…that's why I think they didn't attack, anyway."

"He gonna be okay?"

"He says so."

"Doctors?"

"Haven't talked to them about it."

"How's he look?"

"He looks terrible. He's got a cold as well."

"Damn. Poor kid. Tell him I say to get better alright?"

"Alright." Skye paused, not sure if he should tell Josh anything about quitting. "Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking of quitting." Skye hugged his knees to his chest.

"Quitting? Work?"

"Yeah."

"Suicide, Skye."

"I know. But Miz and TJ already promised to help me if I needed it. And Zim said he'd be there no matter what." Skye sighed. "I want to leave. I can't stand the treatment anymore."

Josh looked him over, antennae raised.

"I failed to report in when I went to the hospital with Zim and Boss slapped me a few times."

Josh didn't say anything.

"Josh?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"I think you're nuts." Josh shook his head. "But whatever you want to do, I'm behind you one hundred percent." He gave Skye 'thumbs up'.

"Thanks."

Josh smiled. "Well, I gotta go. I have to report in for work. I need anything, I'll call you. You need anything…I'll be busy so don't call me."

Skye laughed. "Deal." He watched Josh leave.

The next day at the hospital, Skye sat alone watching Zim. A nurse had brought in some reddish Jell-O for Zim, and he was eating it like it was his last meal. Skye just watched, happy that Zim seemed to be getting better.

"What?" Zim wondered, wiping a stray piece of Jell-O from his chin.

"Nothing." Skye responded. "Feeling any better?"  
Zim nodded and set the empty jell-o container on the table next to him. "A bit, yeah." He admitted. "The doctors refuse to let me go until all my tests prove negative."

"So you could be here for quite some time."

"Yeah. Every time I come here, I'm in for weeks on end. Sometimes months."

"That sucks."

Zim shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it any easier, does it?"

Zim paused. "No."

A commotion in the hallways drew the attention of both boys to the door. "What's going on?" Skye wondered.

"Eh, someone's probably getting admitted. Probably some victim of a jumping."

"Oh."

The nurses quickly wheeled someone by on a wheeled bed. Doctors were following.

"Or having a baby."

Skye looked at him.

"I don't think so." Zim seemed to be able to read his mind.

TJ walked into the room. "Big commotion out there, huh?" He questioned them.

"Yeah. You know what for, man?" Zim wondered.

"Someone's having a baby."

"Ha! Called it!"

"Yeah, you did." Skye muttered with a smile.

"You know her, too." TJ wondered.

"Angela?" Zim tried his luck.

"Yep."

"But…I thought it wasn't for a few more months."

"Those months passed already, Zim." TJ shook his head.

"Where have I been?" Zim muttered.

"Who's Angela?" Skye questioned.

Zim and TJ shared a look. "You're kidding me, right?" TJ wondered.

Skye shook his head.

"I don't think we told him." Zim stated.

"Told me what?" Skye prodded

"Angela is Angel's full name." TJ informed.

"Nice of you guys to tell me things."

They laughed. "Hey, I still want to know where those few months have gone." Zim commented.

"Zim, what month is it?" TJ wondered.

"…March?"

TJ shook his head. "May."

"Oh…"

"Are you having a memory loss problem or something?"

"I guess."

"What year is it?"

"1876?"

"1879."

Zim blinked. "Wow…I really have a problem."

"I'll let your doctor know if I ever see him again."

"Let his doctor know what?" Element wondered, walking in with his arms folded.

"I'm having memory problems, Element." Zim informed.

"Great." Element muttered, sitting next to Zim on the bed.

"Who's watching the bar?" Zim wondered. "You guys are always here at the same time."

"The stripers are handling it." Element responded. "They'll call if there are any problems."

"You mean Baillie, Juliana, and Diana?"

Element nodded. Skye blinked. He hadn't met those three yet.

"Has Mike come by yet?" Element questioned.

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "He had to get home to my half siblings and Kyle, so he left. He said he'll come by again."

"Good. I know you don't see him much."

Zim shrugged and scratched his arm, narrowly avoiding the wire shoved into it.

A knock came on the door and a red eyed Irken walked in. He was obviously older than Miz and the others. "Hey, boys." He greeted them.

"Right on time." Element muttered. "Hey, Mr. Halen."

"Hey, Element. How you do doing?"

"Better then Zim."

"Hey!" Zim protested. "Hi daddy."

"Hey. Sorry it took me so long to come back. School." He motioned to the opened tie around his neck.

"My dad's a chemistry teacher." Zim explained to Skye.

"Oh." Skye responded. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Halen."

"You're Skye, right?" Mr. Halen wondered.

"Yeah."

"The guys have told me about you."

"Nothing bad, I hope."

He laughed. "No, not really."

"How are the guys?" Zim wondered.

"Tired and complaining. Same as the last time I was here."

Zim rolled his eyes. "People don't change over one day, daddy." He commented.

"I suppose you're right." Mr. Halen was obviously blushing.

Element stifled his laughter.

"I heard Angel went into labor."

"Yeah." Zim nodded towards the way the doctors had gone. "They went that way."

"Miz'll come by when it's over." Element told them.

"You mean after it's over _and_ a few hours go by." Mr. Halen corrected.

"Why a few hours?" Element scratched his head.

"To make sure Angel's alright." Mr. Halen responded. "Believe me, having a kid hurts like _hell _for a few hours."

"Nice to know, daddy." Zim rolled his eyes. He folded his arms and tilted his head back against the pillows. "You figure out what you're going to do yet, Skye?"

"Zim…I answered that earlier. Don't you remember?" Skye wondered, a bit perplexed.

Zim seemed to be trying to remember. "No." He answered him at last.

"Good Lord." TJ muttered. "You really _are_ having memory issues, aren't you?"

Zim shrugged. "I suppose."

"Memory issues?" Mr. Halen wondered. He looked Zim over. "Are you sure you just have a cold?"

"I'm not a doctor." Zim muttered.

"I'll talk to him later." Mr. Halen walked over and took a seat next to Zim. "Feeling any better?"

"A bit, yeah."

"We'll show ourselves out." TJ announced. He and Element walked off. TJ grabbed Skye by the arm and pulled him along.

"Bye Zim, Bye Mr. Halen." Skye called back.

"Bye!" They both responded. "Call me Mike, please." Mr. Halen added.

"So where you two idiots wanna go?" Element questioned.

"Bar." TJ responded, raising a hand.

Element rolled his eyes. "Fine. You?"

"Anywhere's fine with me." Skye answered.

"Bar it is."


	7. Chapter 7

Dlbn: Alright, here it is! Chapter 7 of BSRG! Woot!!!! A note. You may have realized that Yukaichick and I have been talking about what Luke's like and I gave a bit of a spoiler on accident there. But the spoiler will be made clear in…_this chapter_!!! DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!

Nbld: Finally, I'm free!

Dlbn: Damn it! What do you want now?

Nbld: I wanted to be here for the unveiling of Luke's dark side. My, GAWD, I feel like I'm talking about Star Wars…

Dlbn: _Any_way, Luke's one of those characters we spent a LOT of time finalizing as a person and put a lot of effort into him. Yukaichick may remember him from the abuse story I told you about before?

Nbld: Enough of that. There aren't any questions to be answered this time around, so we'll just start the show now! Be on the look out for character biographies, coming soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV. Wish I could see him in person, but I am not him. Therefore, I don't own him or his stuff. You can take my alter-ego/sister, though, if you want. Okay. _Now_ we begin the story!...

It seemed like the gang spent most of their time at the bar. No matter who was around, it seemed like everyone knew TJ and Element and they seemed to have an easy way blending into a crowd. Skye walked alongside TJ backstage. A few girls were hanging around, talking on cell phones or drinking and smoking. Three of them were huddled together, talking amongst themselves. One of them looked up and spotted TJ and Skye. She whispered to the other two and they looked up. The three of them squealed and lunged onto TJ as they approached.

"TJ!" They all cried, hugging him.

"Girls, get off! Come on!" He laughed.

They finally let go. "We haven't seen you in forever!" The pink eyed one accused. "Just where the hell have you been?"

"Around." TJ shrugged.

"Then how come we haven't seen you?" The purple eyed one wondered quietly.

"No time."

"Right." The yellow-orange eyed one didn't seem to believe him.

"Serious!"

"Don't lie!" They scolded a once.

They just wouldn't let it go. The yellow-orange eyed one caught Skye watching.

"Who's this?" She wondered, a hand on her hip. "The reason you've been 'busy'?"

"What's your name?" The pink eyed one wondered.

"Skye." Skye replied. "You girls?"

"Diana." She told him.

"Baillie." The yellow-orange eyed one added.

"Juliana." Muttered the purple eyed one.

"We're the strippers." The three of them informed him at once, though Juliana was quieter then the other two.

Skye wondered how Juliana was brave enough to strip for guys when she didn't seem to like to talk.

"You just move in around here?"

"No, I've been here for a while." Skye responded.

"Then why haven't you come in before?"

"He has." TJ responded, slipping an arm around Skye's waist.

The girls swooned. "You two together?" Baillie wondered.

"Duh." TJ laughed.

"Aw!" All three of them swooned again.

"Baillie, Juliana, Diana: You're up!" A feminine voice ordered. A green eyed female Irken walked over with a clipboard in her hand and a headset on her head.

"We'll see you boys later!" Diana told TJ and Skye.

She and the other two walked through the curtain onto the stage. Skye could see people watching through the curtain.

"Who's the new guy?" The female Irken wondered.

"This is Skye." TJ stated. "Skye, this is Jade."

She smiled at Skye. "My names Dina, but they call me Jade cause of my eyes." She told him. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Skye agreed.

She walked off, waving.

"You guys have a lot of people working around here." Skye observed.

TJ nodded. "We need the extra help." He responded. "We have three other guys on call in case Zim goes to the hospital and can't work."

"You're well prepared."

"We're used to it."

"Poor guy, though. Must suck for him."

"Don't worry about it. Zim still does his best to maintain a normal life. He hangs with us all the time and gets drunk, he goes to soccer games…he's got a guy, so he's just like any other guy around here."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen? Seventeen?" TJ shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere around there. Element and Baillie would know better then I do."

"Zim and Baillie are close?"

"Yeah. They're the youngest in the gang, until Miz's kid gets old enough to join, so they stick together."

"You think Miz and Angel are going to let Jake join?"

"Jake?"

"Miz said they were naming their kid Jake."

"Oh." TJ paused. "I don't see why not. If Miz would let his sick little bro in, he'll let in his own kid. He won't have as many problems with the Harpers, though, because he'll have issues with someone from his generation."

"His generation?"

"Kevin, the first leader, is mine, Mike, Element, Karen, and Miz's generation and Kyle and Jack are Zim, Baillie, Diana, and Juliana's generation."

"Kyle?"

"Jack's brother."

"Same age?"

"Younger."

"Oh. So who would be Jake's generation?"

"Who knows?" TJ shrugged. "Depends on if anyone gets knocked up soon."

The girls behind stage rolled their eyes. They obviously didn't like his word choice.

"That's a terrible way to put it, TJ." Skye scolded.

"Whatever." TJ shrugged and kissed him. "Come on, let's get going."

When Skye walked into Zim's hospital room the next day, he noticed Luke sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Luke was telling Zim.

"Well, now you know. So get out!" Zim ordered, pointing to the door.

Neither seemed to notice Skye.

"What's your problem with me?" Luke scowled. "I just came by to see if you were doing better and you have an attitude."

"My problem is that you don't seem to get that I have a _boy friend_ and no matter how much you hit on me, I won't ever be interested!"

"I'm just _trying _to be nice!"

"Guys?" Skye wondered.

They shut up and looked at him.

"Make him leave, would you?" Zim questioned Skye with a smile.

"No one's got to make me do anything." Luke stood and walked out. "Feel better, Zim." He muttered.

Skye watched Luke leave before walking over to Zim. "Feeling better?" He wondered.

"I was. Until _he _got here."

"He seems concerned enough." Skye took a seat.

Zim shrugged. "I guess." He sighed. "But I want to get rid of him."

"How'd he find you?"

"Probably by going to every hospital in the area."

"He'd go through that much trouble?"

"To be alone with me? Yeah."

"Point."

"You're here an awful lot."

"Huh?"

"You. I thought you'd have somewhere better to be instead of in a hospital room with a sick kid."

"No, not really. Besides, I like spending time with you."

"You do?"  
Skye nodded. "You can hold an intelligent conversation for longer then anyone else I know. I'm not used to it."

Zim shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you were told about that IQ test, right?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, I don't like talking about it." Zim responded. "But it sure explains things."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yeah. Why'd you want to know?"

"I was just wondering if why you're able to be around so much during the school season."

"I skip a lot. My grades won't suffer."

"I can imagine."

"You don't go to school, right?"

"Never did." Skye admitted. "I was kicked out of my dad's place when I was thirteen."

"What for?"

"He didn't like how I did things and was very controlling. I got into an argument with him and he kicked me out."

"That sucks."

Skye shrugged. "I'm over it now."

Zim nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Huh? Nineteen."

"Nineteen?"

"I skipped school so much one year that I was held back…and I was sent to kindergarten late. My parents thought that since I was in a set of triplets, we should all start school in different ages."

"What grade are you in then? Senior?"

Zim nodded. "Thank God."

"You going to college?"

"Yeah. I've got a chance at a soccer scholarship, so I won't have to rely on Zak."

"That's good."

Zim nodded an agreement.

A couple of days later, Skye stood with Zim and Miz outside the incubation room of the hospital, watching the little ruby eyed baby boy on the other side of the glass. He blinked and stared up at the three of them. "He's a cutie, Miz." Skye couldn't help but say it.

"Looks just like you." Zim confirmed.

Zim was using the pole on the 'traveling IV' to hold himself up. Miz's arm was secured around his waist, ready to catch him should he collapse.

"Thanks, guys." Miz was appreciative. "Kinda weird though, right? That something like him could come from me?"

"You're alright, Miz." Zim told his brother, looking up at him. "And you'll be a good dad."

"What makes you say that?" It seemed like Miz was concerned that Zim was just patronizing him.

"Well, you're kind of like a dad to me."

Miz didn't say anything for a long time. "Thanks, kiddo." He ruffled Zim's antennae.

Zim smiled, but he seemed to be weakening. Skye watched the brothers.

No one had ever cared for him the way Miz clearly cared for Zim. He had a sister, but he never saw her. She didn't approve of his lifestyle, but he didn't really care. It was his life and he could do with it whatever he wanted. He wondered what it was like to have someone really care for him like that. TJ loved him, sure, but not the way Miz cared.

Zim's coughing snapped Skye from his thoughts. "You okay?" Skye wondered, though he was sure Zim wouldn't be able to answer.

"I'm fine." Zim managed to speak.

"Skye, nurse." Miz ordered.

"Sure." Skye walked down to the nurses' station. "I need assistance at the incubation room, for Zim Halen."

Instantly, three nurses and a doctor ran down to where Zim was. Two more ran past with a wheeled stretcher. Miz calmly walked over to Skye. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this every day. He's _my_ brother. You shouldn't have to deal with it."

"It's no big deal." Skye responded with a shrug. "You guys are my friends."

Miz wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You're my man, too." Miz remarked.

"Thanks." Skye couldn't help but feel a light blush run over his features. He already knew he had feelings for TJ and Zim, but did he have feelings for Miz, too?

Skye and the others sat in Elemental Power, drinking alcoholic beverages in one of the booths. It seemed that the booth had been claimed by the gang long before Skye came along: No one was ever sitting there. Zim had been in the hospital for over a week now, and they all seemed to be thinking the same thing: When was he coming home? Skye leaned against TJ as he swirled his drink.

"Something on your mind?" TJ wondered.

"Huh?" Skye looked up and smiled. "No, not at all. Why? Is there something on _yours_?"

"No." TJ shook his head.

"We all know what you two are thinking, so just put it out there already." Element ordered.

"What are you talking about?" TJ sneered, sipping his beer.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid."

"I'm not! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I hope Zim will be alright." Skye whispered, more to himself then anyone.

Miz smiled, seeming to be the only one that heard him over the bickering of TJ and Element. "He will be, don't worry." Miz spoke over the other two. "He's a fighter, that boy."

Skye laughed. "I can tell." He responded. "How's Angel?"

"She's tired, but she's fine." Miz informed. "She should be able to leave in a couple of days."

"And Jake?"

"They still have a few allergy tests to run on him, but he's fine."

"I don't have to sit here and get yelled at by _you_!" TJ told Element. He stood. "I'm outta here. Excuse me, Skye."

Skye nodded and slid out of the booth. He expected TJ to kiss him on the way out, but TJ brushed right past as if he hadn't seen him.

"Who says you need to be here anyway?" Element called after him. He stood and walked in the opposite direction.

By now, the music had stopped, people shut up, and everyone was watching. All eyes seemed to be on Miz as the others waited to see what he'd do.

"What idiots." Miz muttered.

He waved his hand to the DJ, who put the music back on. Slowly, people went back to what they had been doing. Baillie, Juliana, and Diana walked over after a minute or two had passed.

"What was that all about?" Baillie wondered. Her unusual colored eyes were bright with concern.

"I don't even know." Miz sighed. "Those two need to grow up."

"It was over something about Zim, I think." Skye muttered.

"How so?" Diana wondered, scooting in next to him.

He slid closer to Miz to give her room. The other two joined in. "We just came for the hospital, and Element said 'We all know what you're thinking, so put it out there already'."

"Whatever it is, they aren't doing Zim any good by arguing in front of him like they were the other day." Miz shook his head. "I can't have them together around Zim."

"I guess you guys aren't as close as I thought, huh?" Skye whispered.

"We're close but…well…TJ is Zim's best friend and Element is Zim's boyfriend. They both vie for his time, even though he splits it up evenly between us."

"He spends most of his time with you." Juliana muttered a correction.

"But they know better then to fight with me."

The girls laughed. "True, so true." Baillie confirmed.

"How's Zim?" A voice wondered.

They all turned to see Luke sitting in the booth behind them, leaning over the divider. "Well?" He wondered.

"He's getting better, Luke." Miz told the obvious annoyance.

Skye didn't find Luke to be half bad. He didn't see what the others, including Zim, hated him for. He seemed genuinely concerned for the boy.

'Wouldn't that be funny if Zim and Luke ended up hooking up if Zim and Element ever split?' Skye thought to himself.

Zim claimed he hated Luke, but Skye clearly saw something more then rage in Zim's eyes when Luke had stopped by the hospital. Skye snickered to himself.

"What's so funny?" Diana wondered.

Damn.

"Nothing." Skye responded. "Just thinking." He could feel a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"Sure it isn't."

"It isn't!"

"Don't press him, Diana." Miz ordered.

"Sorry." Diana apologized.

"Send him my sympathies, will you?" Luke asked, trying to regain Miz's attention.

"Sure thing, Luke." Miz muttered. He sat back with his arms folded over his chest.

"And give him this." Luke handed an envelope to Miz.

Miz gingerly took it and held it between two fingers. "What is it?"

"A get well card." Luke smiled softly. "I hope he gets better."

"He will, you know that."

Luke shrugged. "I'm just saying." He paused. "Hey, Miz? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Miz rolled his eyes, but Skye doubted Luke could see in the dim lighting.

"Well…tell me if I'm pissing you off…but…don't you ever wonder?"

"Huh?"

"Like…does it ever go through your head that it might be the last time he's ever in the hospital?"

"Don't go there." Miz warned, his voice turning icy.

"You can't ignore the facts, Miz." Luke sighed. "Maybe one day he'll be well enough that he won't need to go in so much."

That seemed to calm Miz a bit. "I hope that's all you meant, Luke." He scowled. "Cause if not, I swear I'd hit you."

"I don't doubt it." Luke shook his head, not at all surprised with Miz's threat. "But seriously. Don't you ever think 'this could be it'? Like, ever?"

"Get out." Miz seemed calm, but pissed at the same time. He put the card on the table.

"Look, I'm just trying to…"

Miz stood in a flash.

"I said…get _out_!" He ordered, slamming a fist onto the table. "Now!"

All motion stopped once more. People stood as far from the booth as they could. The three strippers stood and Baillie pulled Skye with her. "You don't want to get in the way when Miz gets mad." She warned him.

He nodded, watching the spectacle before him.

"I'm sorry." Luke apologized, scooting out from his booth. He walked over to where Miz was and Miz joined him. "But you've got to face reality. One day, it's gonna be the last."

People backed up further away now, knowing that the topic Luke was venturing into was touchy. The girls pulled Skye back further.

"This is your last warning." Miz growled, forming a fist at his side. "Leave now, or so help me Slark…"

Luke backed away, hands up. "I'm sorry." He scowled. "Don't be so touchy."

Miz took a step foreword and Luke stopped in his tracks. Was he intimidated by Miz _that_ much?

"I'll be as touchy as I want when you talk about my little brother dying." He snapped. His voice echoed in the room, but he didn't seem to notice. "Now get out! If you say one more thing about it…"

"You'll what? Hit me and risk going to jail?" Luke laughed. "What about your kid, Miz? You want him to go through life without a father?"

That did it. Miz swung, missing Luke's chin by inches. "You have no right!"

"I don't?" Luke wondered.

It was then that Skye noticed that Luke was a bit off balance and tipsy. He watched Luke stumble away from Miz every time the taller Irken swung. "Miz!" Skye called after his friend. "He's just drunk! He don't know what he's doing!"

That seemed to faze Miz a bit, but when Luke swung, Miz was ready to stop it. TJ and Element came racing from opposite sides of the bar.

"What the hell is going on?" Element growled. He looked at Skye and the girls for an answer.

TJ noticed Luke. "Did Luke do something?" He wondered.

"You could say that." Skye responded. "He's drunk."

TJ and Element both groaned. They ran to the fight and pulled the feuding Irkens apart.

"I don't know what you did, Luke, and I don't really care right now." Element told Luke, holding him back with one hand on his chest.

Miz was easier to control. TJ simply had to hold his wrist and whisper to him to calm him down.

"But I want you out of here _now_." The tone of Element's voice sent shivers up Skye's spine. "You're high and you get dangerous when you're high. Now, get the hell out of my bar on your own accord, or I'll just _toss_ you out. Which is it gonna be?"

Luke growled, but he took the first option and stumbled off. Skye watched him leave. He finally understood why no one liked him: He was a belligerent drunk and he seemed to not know how to mind his own damn business. The music started up as soon as Luke left, with a hard rock song to cover up what would be said between Miz and his friends. Skye watched in stunned silence.

"I'm gonna go see Zim." He muttered.

"Don't tell him what happened." Miz ordered. "And if Luke's around, get him tossed out. I don't want him near my brother. He wasn't drunk, he was high."

"High?" Skye wondered.

"He's a drug addict." Diana told Skye.

"Is that why you guys don't like him?"

"We don't _trust_ him because of that." Miz corrected. "TJ, go with Skye and help him get rid of Luke if he's there, alright?"

"Yeah no problem." TJ nodded. "Come on." He dragged Skye out but he wrist.

When TJ and Skye entered the hospital room, they didn't see Zim. "Where is he?" Skye wondered.

"I don't know." TJ shrugged. "If they had let him leave, he'd be with us."

"You think he signed himself out?"

"He could have, I wouldn't put it past him." TJ left the room to the receptionists' desk.

Skye looked around and saw the bathroom door shut. "Zim?" He wondered softly. "You in here?"

"Skye?" Zim groaned in reply. "Get me out. I don't feel good!"

Skye body slammed the door sideways. The door quickly snapped off its hinges and hit the wall behind it. Skye found Zim sitting on the tiled floor. "You alright?" Skye sat next to him, putting a hand on his young friend's shoulder.

Zim was very pale and had a look on his face like he was about to puke. "No." Zim moaned. "Get a nurse."

TJ and two nurses came running into the room. One nurse went into the bathroom and the other one made Skye get out. "Thank you." Zim told Skye, before passing out.

"Zim?" Skye wondered.

TJ pulled Skye close, as if trying to comfort him. "They've got him. He'll be fine." TJ pulled Skye from the door.

Skye watched as the nurses woke Zim up and helped him stand. They helped him limp to the bed. "Do you need anything, Hon?" One of the nurses wondered, as the other hooked him up to a heart monitor.

"Water?" Zim wondered.

The nurses nodded and left the room. One of them looked at Skye as she was leaving. "I'll pay for the door somehow." Skye promised.

"Thank you for finding him." The nurse told him. "Don't worry about the door." She left.

Skye and TJ walked over to the bed and sat on either side of Zim.

"What happened?" TJ wondered, putting the back of his hand to Zim's forehead.

"I don't know." Zim responded. "I had to go to the bathroom, so I went in and locked the door…I used the bathroom…and then nothing. I must've fallen unconscious or something.

"A walking coma?" A voice wondered from the doorway.

Everyone looked to see two Irkens, looking strikingly similar to Zim, watching from the doorway. "Yeah." Zim agreed.

"Hey Zeike, Luke." TJ greeted.

"TJ." They both answered as one.

"They're my brothers." Zim told Skye. "We're triplets."

"Who's this?" The shorter one questioned.

"Skye." Zim responded. "Luke's the taller one and Zeike's shorter."

"I'm still taller then you!" Zeike stuck his tongue out.

"I think that's the last thing we need to worry about right now." Miz muttered behind the boys. He pushed past them. "Behave yourselves."

"Sorry Miz." They responded.

It seemed that even the rest of the family knew better then to make Miz mad. "Feeling better?" TJ asked Miz.

Miz shrugged and leaned on the wall across from Zim. Skye started to stand so that Miz could sit next to Zim, but Miz waved his hand for him to sit.

"You sick too?" Zim questioned his brother.

"No." Miz shook his head. "It's nothing, Zim. Just a bit of a hangover."

Zim stared at Miz for a moment or two. "You're lying." He stated finally.

Miz didn't deny it, but he didn't agree either. "You can tell?"

"I know you better then you know yourself, Miz."

Luke seemed to find that amusing and doubled over laughing.

"Not like that, you idiot." Zim growled.

It seemed there was a lot of tension between members of the family. Maybe it wasn't just Zim, Miz, Kiehsa and their father.

"Are you sick?" TJ questioned Miz.

"Would I be here if I was?" Miz growled.

"Yep, it's a hangover." TJ sighed, shaking his head.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Something's up."

"Nothing." Miz argued. "I thought you were getting better."

"I am." Zim sat up straighter, trying to convince Miz.

"No you're not." Miz argued. "You fell unconscious after using the _bathroom_. Sounds like a step back to me." He folded his arms. He looked at Luke and Zeike. "How'd you know he was here?"

They said nothing.

"Luke, Zeike, spill it. _Now_."

"Luke was at the game." Luke answered finally, afraid of his brother's wrath. "He was strung out on something."

"Luke's high?" Zim wondered.

"Like that's a surprise to you now." TJ muttered.

"Yeah." Zeike nodded. "He told us you were in the hospital. Seems he had it out with Miz at the bar, too."

"Zeike!" Miz hissed harshly.

Zeike instantly shrunk back.

"What?" Zim wondered. He looked at Miz. "Is _that_ what went on? Why didn't you tell me?"

Miz said nothing. Zim looked between TJ and Skye. "And what about you two?"

"Don't be mad at TJ and Skye. I told them to keep their mouths shut." Miz defended them. "I didn't want you to know."

"Why the hell not?" Zim folded his arms. It seemed he had a temper like Miz's when provoked.

"Look, you've got enough to worry about without worrying about me." Miz sighed. "You didn't need to know."

Zim didn't say anything. He slid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. "Whatever, Miz."

Luke and Zeike shared a look. "We'll get going." Luke announced. "Feel better, Zim."

"Don't tell Zak I'm here." Zim growled an order.

They nodded before leaving. "We should go, too." TJ stated.

"No, you guys can stay." Zim responded. "I want an explanation."

"You know Miz cares about you." TJ told Zim. "He didn't want you to worry and get worse."

"How will worrying affect my health?" Zim opened one eye and looked at TJ.

"Stress." Skye answered.

They looked at him.

"You get stressed out, it weakens your…"

"Immune system. I know." Zim responded. "But how can mine get any worse?"

"You could not have one at all."

Skye's words hung in the air for a few moments before Zim opened his other eye. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "You guys are just looking out for me. I shouldn't get mad…"

"You have my temper, you know that?" Miz told Zim. "You really do."

"He's got your attitude, too." TJ added.

They all laughed. "I couldn't agree more." Zim told them. All of a sudden, Zim seemed to freeze.

"Zim?" Skye wondered. "You okay?"

"Luke…" Zim whispered.

The others slowly turned to see Luke leaning on the doorframe of the room. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Miz growled, arching off the wall.

"Just wanted to talk." Luke took Miz speaking to him as a go-ahead and walked into the room.

"Don't take another step." TJ warned.

Skye stayed seated and looked at Zim. They shared a look. Zim scratched the side of his neck. "Please leave, Luke." He told the older Irken.

That stopped Luke from moving. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Zim responded. "Please go. I don't want any trouble."

"I'm not going to start anything." Luke promised. "I'm not high."

"Anymore." Skye muttered.

Luke didn't seem to hear him. "I want to apologize." He went on. "I overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry."

Miz watched Luke, seeming to not believe him. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"Well?" Luke seemed to be getting pissed as time went by in silence.

Miz just watched him. "Well, what?"

"Don't you start anything either, Miz." Zim scolded.

"I won't." Miz promised, giving Zim a small smile.

Zim smiled back. The brothers really _were_ close, if they trusted each other just by words alone.

"I'm sorry." Luke tried again.

"Sure you are."

"Miz…" Zim warned.

"You don't believe me, do you."

"Not when you're high, I don't." Miz shook his head. "Guys, take Zim down to the cafeteria for something to eat. I wanna talk to _him _alone."

Zim quickly perked up. He must have really been hungry.

"Hungry, man?" TJ laughed, helping him stand.

"Oh, hell yeah. I haven't had anything to eat in three days." Zim responded.

"No wonder you collapsed." Skye shook his head.

"Call if there's trouble, Miz." TJ ordered.

The three of them left together.

Dlbn: Well, there you have it. Why Luke is a bit of an asshole! Yay!!! He generally seems concerned for Zim, and he is, but he has his moments.

Nbld: Don't we all?

Dlbn: Oh hells yeah!

Nbld: Like I promised, character biographies are up starting now.

Dlbn: We won't bore you with these things all day, but there will be a couple in here.

Nbld: So, let's start with our main character: Skye Kilsman

Name: Kilsman, Skye

Age: 21

Lives In, With: Squat, with about twenty other 'hookers'

Hates: The word 'hooker', his father, drug addicts, being alone

Likes: Hanging with Zim, being with TJ, sunshine

Hometown: Seoul Irk (Yes, we realize that Seoul is in Korea. We just pronounce it differently. Say-ol')

Friend-Crush: Zim Halen, Miz Halen

Significant Other: TJ, unofficially

Eye color: Snow white, unnatural for Irkens

Brief biography: Skye was cast into the world of prostitution when he was kicked out of his father's home at age 14, due to his sexuality and attitude. Having moved a lot after that, Skye is happy to have made a home in Seoul. He hopes to one day be able to get a real job so he can make money and buy a home. Though Miz is the one who introduced Skye to the rest of the gang, Skye is very close to Zim and the strippers.

Remember: If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! Oh, and if you want a special bio in a chapter, ask for one. I don't bite…hard.

^_^  
Dlbn

Psycho Hanyo


	8. Chapter 8

Dlbn here with the latest chapter of _Blue Skyes Are Grey_! Everything's starting to heat up, but it's not all the way there yet. (If anyone says 'that's what she said'…get your mind out of the fan fiction gutter!)

Hey, how about we add a new interactive feature, hm??? Here's a poll for you:

Who's your favorite character?

Luke

Miz

Skye

Zim

TJ

Element

None of the above, I like another character

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV. Wish I could see him in person, but I am not him. Therefore, I don't own him or his stuff. You can take my alter-ego/sister, though, if you want.

Now without further ado, I give you chapter 8!

Zim took a sip of his soda and pushed the remains of his pizza to the side.

"Done." He announced.

"Did you even taste that?" Skye wondered, munching on a curly fry.

"You'd be amazed at how fast I can do things."

"I hope one of those things isn't…" TJ trailed.

Zim rolled his eyes. "I'm a virgin, TJ." He scowled, as though he had had the argument with people many times before.

"Good. Miz would kill you."

"Miz wouldn't kill me."

"You know what I mean."

"I hope Miz is alright."

"I think he can take care of himself." Skye told Zim.

"Still." Zim responded, shaking his head. "Luke does pack, I know that. If either of them _are _packing right now, there will be a problem."

"Good thing we're in a hospital, then." TJ commented.

They laughed. "Yeah, good point."

A nurse walked over. "Zim, sweetie?" She wondered.

"Yeah, Mana?" Zim questioned. "Do I need to go back to my room, now?"

"Actually, you've been moved."

"Intensive care again?" Zim sighed, as though he was used to that news.

"No, just a room down the hall from yours."

"What? What for? Find zinc in it?"

"No, it's not that."

Zim's eyes widened. "Did something happen to my brother?"

The nurse nodded. "Zim…he's been…"

The three of them shot to their feet. "What?" Zim wondered.

"He stumbled out of your room and down the hall to the nurses' station, bleeding. We went back into your room to see what could have hurt him, but there was no one and nothing there."

"Damn it." Zim scowled, sitting down. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He should be fine. The bleeding wasn't bad."

"He has a knife?" TJ questioned Zim.

"I wouldn't be too surprised." Zim responded.

"Your brother had nothing on him." Mana argued.

"Not him." Zim told her. "Luke Hartford. He was in the room with Miz. They had fought earlier and…"

"I understand." Mana smiled. "We'll get the cops on him as soon as we can. As for you, let's get you back into your room, hm?"

"What are we gonna do with you?" TJ scolded Miz later in the day.

"I didn't start anything." Miz argued, scratching at a bandage. "Luke pulled a knife on me a few minutes after you left. He's pissed."

"You don't think he'd go after Zim, do you?" Skye questioned.

"He'd better not. He knows what I'd do to him." Miz paused. "Is someone in there with Zim now?"

"Your dad and Element came by earlier." TJ informed.

"Good."

"You okay?" Skye questioned.

"I'll be fine." Miz responded. "I've been stabbed before. Not to the extent Zim was a few years back, but I've been around."

"This guy's been shot at, stabbed, beaten up: Everything you can think of." TJ slugged Miz's arm lightly.

"Watch it." Miz rubbed his arm and pulled his fingers away. There was blood on them.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Miz shrugged. "I guess you've seen my true nature, huh, Skye?"

Skye shrugged. "It doesn't bother me." He responded. "I've seen worse."

Miz reached over and ruffled Skye's antennae. "Don't patronize me, alright?" He removed his hand. "I know I've got a temper, I'm working on it."

Skye sighed, knowing better then to argue: it wouldn't do any good. "Zim seems to be getting a bit better. He ate a whole slice of pizza." He tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah?" Miz raised an antenna. "Good. He needs to eat. You still working?"

Skye paused. Shit. He had forgotten all about work! Surely his Boss was pissed at him now. "I wanna quit." He blurted out. "But I'm afraid."

"We'll protect you." Miz promised.

"Definitely." TJ agreed, taking Skye's left hand in his. He kissed the younger male. "I won't let anything happen to you. None of us will."

"We'll help you leave as soon as I get out, alright?"

"You guys starting something?" A voice wondered.

They turned to see a violet-eyed male Irken standing in the doorway, arms folded. "One person in the hospital is enough." He scolded.

Skye had seen enough TV ads and heard enough people talking to know who it was: The son of Tallest Spork and Tallest Miyuki: Prince Isha. Skye didn't know how to act around royalty. Was he supposed to bow or something?

"Your friend okay?" Isha questioned Miz.

"Huh?" Miz looked at Skye. "Skye, close the mouth."

Isha giggled, a light airy sound. "I take it you know who I am." He told Skye.

"Uh…yes, sir." Skye responded. "An honor."

"Don't call me sir." Isha whined. "I hate it. I'm just a normal guy, like you guys are."

TJ laughed. "You're _nothing_ like us, Isha." He corrected between snickers.

"You know what I mean, _Tommy_." Isha rolled his eyes.

TJ's snickering quickly stopped. "Don't call me that." He ordered.

"Make me." Isha stuck out his tongue.

How did TJ get the nerve to talk to royalty like that? And what more, Skye had no idea that Tommy was TJ's real name. A coincidence, considering that Skye knew a Tommy who supposedly liked him.

"Uh, hello?" Isha wondered, waving a hand in front of Skye's face. "You awake?"

"Huh?" Skye snapped from his thoughts. "What?"

"I asked for your name. I'm not letting them tell me."

"Oh, it's Skye. Skye Kilsman."

"Kilsman?" Isha raised an antenna. "As in the doctor?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah, that's my dad." He scowled. "We don't really get along."

"You know his dad, Ishe?" Miz wondered.

"He works on the Massive." Isha responded. "At least, he did."

"Yeah, he got fired a few years ago." Skye confirmed with a nod. "Malpractice."

"Giving out drugs for free." Isha informed. "I'm sure he never told you."

Skye nodded "No, I was kicked out of the house before he got fired. My sister told me."

"You have a sister?" TJ questioned.

"Yeah. She doesn't talk to me anymore either. Doesn't approve of the job."

"Which is?" Isha prodded.

"Ishe, don't ask." Miz ordered.

Isha didn't back down like Skye had seen other people do. "Why not?" Isha wondered.

"I don't mind, Miz." Skye told the older Irken with a reassuring smile. "I'm a prostitute." Skye admitted. "I wanna quit, but…"

"You scared?" Isha wondered. "I can help ya out."

"Oh, no, that's fine."

"Can you get his Boss arrested?" TJ wondered.

"Of course. If you're worried about getting hurt." Isha told Skye.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Skye shook his head. "I'll find a way to get out of it without anyone getting into trouble."

"I'm telling you, I can do it. My parents have been trying to crack down on this sort of thing. You could help us."

"We'd have nowhere to go!" Skye objected. "What am I supposed to do for my friends?"

"I can get them a place to stay." Isha offered. "On the massive. Don't cut off all your options, here."

"Give him time to think about it, Isha." Miz ordered.

It was then that Skye noticed that Miz had been calling Isha 'Ishe' since he showed up. He wanted to say something about it, but he held his tongue. No need in pissing off a Prince.

"Alright, alright." Isha replied. "How's End Table?"

"You know he hates being called that." Miz rolled his eyes.

Skye wondered who they were talking about. It didn't take long for him to get an answer.

"He's getting better." TJ told Isha. "But he passed out in the bathroom earlier. Skye found him."

"You did?" Isha wondered. "What was wrong?" His attention turned to Skye.

"I don't know. He said he blanked out." Skye informed with a shrug. "My dad may be a former doctor, but I'm not. Sorry I can't tell you anymore."

"Oh, I'll get over it. I can ask his doctor." Isha assured Skye. "Don't worry about it."

"Prince Isha?" A guard wondered, looking into the doorway. "We have to go."

"Alright." Isha sighed. "It's just 'Isha'." He corrected the bodyguard. "I'll see you guys later. Congrats on the kid, Miz."

"Thanks." Miz smiled.

"Tell Zim I said to get better, hi to Angel, and hi to Element." Isha ordered. "See ya around!" He saluted them off, like Miz had to Skye the other day, before he left.

"He seems friendly with you guys." Skye spoke.

"He should be, he's my cousin." Miz informed.

"Really?" Skye wondered. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, I know." Miz responded. "He don't like people treating him as royalty, and I don't want people to do the same for me."

"Oh."

"You're technically a Prince, right Miz?" TJ wondered.

"I guess so." Miz thought for a minute. "My dad's more royalty then I am, though."

TJ nodded, seeming to understand.

"Why does he call Zim 'End Table'?" Skye questioned, not sure if it would set anything off.

"Why?" Miz wondered. "Zim's shorter then Isha, I think you know that by now. He's… um…Isha is tall enough to be able to lean on Zim's head like a table without bending over. When Zim stands next to him, it looks like he's an end table." Miz sighed. "Zim don't like it, and I don't blame him none."

"Yeah, me neither."

"I hope they caught Luke." TJ announced. "If not, they'd better get off their asses and find him soon."

"I agree." Miz responded. "I'll bring it up with my step-brother later." He assured. "He's a cop." He told Skye.

"Oh."

"Hey Skye? Can you go see Zim for a while? I want to talk to Miz in private." TJ announced.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Skye left down the hall.

Zim was reading his book in his hospital room when Skye showed up. He looked up, as if sensing Skye coming in. "You heard me coming in?" Skye wondered.

"No." Zim shook his head. "I just knew."

Skye didn't say anything as he walked in and sat next to Zim. "You really like that book, don't you."

"I'm a book nerd, I know." Zim admitted, setting his book down on his lap. "But I have nothing better to do in this place. What I really want to do is draw."

"You draw?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. Nothing good, but it gets my mind off of things. Like being sick and stuff."

"Want me to bring you something to draw with?...and something to draw _on_."

Zim smiled. "That would be great!" He picked up his wallet from the table and pulled out a twenty. He gave it to Skye. "They should have some in the gift shop."

"I can…"

"I asked you to pick up some stuff for me, not pay." Zim laughed.

"Right."

"How's Miz?"

"He seems fine. He's talking with TJ now."

"So he didn't loose a lot of blood?"

"Not that I know of." Skye shook his head. "Besides: This is a hospital. They got to him quicker then if he had had to come in from wherever you guys live."

"We live close to the bar."

"Yeah, so he would've lost a lot of blood if it happened at home."

Zim laughed. "Maybe you could come over sometime after I get better."

"Sure." Skye shrugged.

Zim was very foreword and friendly. Skye could sort of feel himself fall for Zim all over again. He briefly wondered what TJ had wanted to talk to Miz about that he didn't want Skye to hear.

"Skye? Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something. Oh, and your cousin says hi."

"My cousin?" Zim wondered. "Which one?"

"Isha."

"When did you see _him_?" Zim paused. "And how did you know we were cousins?"

"He came to see Miz a few minutes ago. And uh…Miz told me you guys were related."

"Oh." Zim sighed.

"What?"

"Well, looks like you know all of my little secrets, huh?"

"Secrets?"

"The IQ test, Isha."

"Oh. Right. Everyone's got secrets. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I know." Zim responded. "But I'm a bit self conscious."

Skye laughed. "Self conscious? You surely don't show it!"

Zim laughed. "I try not to, Skye. It's not really something you want people knowing about. You know?"

"Trying to keep up your image, right?"

"Sort of." Zim snorted. "I don't really give two shits about what people think of me."

"That's good."

"I mean, so what if people don't like me? I have friends that care for me and some of my family comes by to make sure I'm okay. I can do fine without winning the popularity vote." He spat out 'popularity' as though it tasted awful.

Skye nodded. Zim smiled at him.

"Did Isha tell you his little nickname for me?"

"He referred to you as End Table, if that's what you mean. Miz explained it."

"Ah." Zim rolled his eyes. "I hate being called End Table, but it's better then Shrimp or Shorty."

"I don't blame you, Zim. I don't blame you."

Skye sat in the usual booth of Elemental Power with a peach martini. The others weren't around, probably at the hospital or sleeping in, so he was alone for once. Baillie, Juliana, and Diana walked back and forth throughout the bar, taking care of the jobs that the others normally did. Something real big had to have been going on for everyone to just abandon their posts, yet not big enough to close the bar. Jade plopped down next to him.

"Skye, right?" She wondered.

"Hi, Jade." Skye responded, taking a sip of his drink. "Where is everyone?"

"No clue." She shrugged. "Something's going down. I think they're planning a retaliation against Luke."

"That makes sense." He vaguely wondered why they didn't ask him to hang around, even if they hadn't wanted his opinion. If anything, at least Zim would've asked Skye to stay with him…wouldn't he?

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." Jade informed, taking a sip of the drink she held in her left claw.

"Sure thing. What about?"

"Want a job?"

"Job?"

"You know, since you're quitting and all."

"Quitting? I'm quitting?"

"I was told you were." Confusion spread through her deep green eyes. "But who knows. They guys were probably drunk when they told me."

"I was _thinking_ about it, but I wasn't certain yet." Skye shook his head. "Miz and Zim's cousin offered to help me…"

"Isha?"

Skye nodded.

"Eh."

"Don't like him?"

"No one really does. We're just nice to him cause he's the Prince and Miz tells us to be."

"Are you guys afraid of Miz or something? Seems to me that everyone around here does whatever he wants to the letter."

"We aren't afraid of him. He's just in charge. That's how a gang works." Jade argued, taking a drink. "But do you think you're gonna take Isha's offer?"

"Do I have much of a choice? I just can't refuse something the Prince offers me."

She frowned. "You can do anything you want. Isha won't blow up over it, s'far as I know him."

"How well do you know him?"

"Not very."

"Great." Skye muttered into his drink.

Jade smirked. "Well, consider my offer." She stood and rapped her nails on the table before leaving.

Skye sighed into his drink and looked around. No one else seemed to be there. He wondered again what was up. From the way Miz had talked, Skye was sure the gang was going to go after Luke for what he did. He really just hoped that Zim didn't get involved. It seemed the kid had enough problems without worrying about a jumping.

A hand fell on Skye's shoulder and made him look up. Ruby eyes stared into his and a smile warmed the eyes up. "Hey." The boy greeted.

"Zim!" Skye stood and hugged his friend. "They let you out? Are you all better?"

"I'm better then Miz is, yeah." Zim laughed. "I had to fight with the doctors to be let out. Mike came and got me. He went home after dropping me off here. I just assumed it's where you were."

"Yeah. I didn't expect everyone to be gone. Where are they? Going after Luke?"

"Sort of." Zim shrugged. "Luke's got his own little gang and the guys are trying to see if they can find out where he is through them. Personally, I think they're wasting their time."

"Oh." Skye sighed. "I was hoping you weren't involved. You've got enough problems."

"Yeah, and one of them is Luke."

Skye smiled lightly, but he didn't laugh. "I suppose so." Skye sighed. "I finally got to see what he's really like."

"He's worse then what you saw, I'm sure." Zim rolled his eyes and sat next to Skye in the booth. "He's got a lot of problems."

"I gathered. But he's concerned for you."

"I know." Zim shrugged. "I'm thankful that he's worried, but he's a dangerous pain in my ass."

"Should you talk like that?"

"I'm nineteen, remember?"

"Right."

Zim laughed.

"I kind of forget."

Zim raised an eyebrow and an antenna. "What does that mean?"

"It's nothing." Skye blushed. "It's just that…"

"I'm short."

"No, not that." Skye shook his head. "It's because you're younger then me and…most guys I hang with that are younger then me are only fourteen or fifteen."

Zim didn't seem to be upset. "Sure thing." He smiled softly. He took a seat next to Skye and tapped the booth. "This place seems dead."

"It sort of is." Skye admitted. "I think the most of the people who come here come because of the gang."

"Probably." Zim shrugged. "A couple people have said it's cause I make a good martini, but I don't think so."

"Is one of those people Luke?"

Zim blushed. "Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What?"

"You and Luke…do you really hate him as much as you say? Cause…"

"I don't hate him." Zim denied. "I hate my _dad_. I don't like _Luke_."

"Alright."

"Why?"

"Well…I don't know. Just a vibe I get from the two of you."

"Vibe?"

Skye nodded. "Uh-huh." He agreed.

Zim considered for a moment or two before he shrugged and nodded. A hand fell on his shoulder, which was connected to Element's arm. "When did you get out?" He wondered.

"Nice to see you, too." Zim leaned up and kissed him for a moment or two before they separated and Element sat down.

"You didn't answer my question." Element put his arm on the booth behind Zim.

"An hour ago, after some fighting." Zim smirked.

Element shook his head, but he was laughing. "Only you." He kissed Zim's neck.

Zim giggled a bit. "Element!"

"Where is everyone?" Skye wondered.

"They're on their way." Element answered. "TJ went to go see Miz and the strippers went over to Solasido's for lattes."

"Mm. Latte." Zim muttered.

Skye and Element laughed. Zim was really one of a kind…

"Wanna go?" Element wondered. "You too, Skye?"

Skye had never been to Solasido's before and Zim's reaction made it seem good…

"Sure."

"Cool." Zim smiled softly. "Let's get going."

Dlbn: Yay, Zim's out of the hospital! (Does a jig) Nbld had some of my overdue English work to do, so she's not here right now. (Secretly, I'm happy) So here's her apology to you all: Another biography!

Name: Miz Halen

Age: 29

Lives In, With: Small house, Angela Halen

Hates: When Zim's in the hospital, being in prison, when his friends are hurt, Luke Hartford, Zak Hayfield

Likes: When Zim's healthy, seeing his friends happy, the cute things his son does, partying

Hometown: Seoul Irk (We still recognize that Seoul is in Korea. And we still pronounce it as Say-ol')

Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: Angel Halen

Eye color: Ruby

Brief biography: Born as the oldest in his family, Miz was a bit of a role model for all his younger siblings until thirteen when he started in on the gang scene and started to go to prison. Seeing how much it hurt his little brother made it hurt worse, but he claimed he knew what he was doing. After getting kicked out of his house by his father Zak after Zak and Mike got divorced, Miz was quick to move in with his best friends: TJ and Element. Now in charge of the gang, Miz rules with a bit of an iron fist, but he's more like a group leader then a dictator. He's not afraid to speak his mind and will do so whenever he wants. His arch-enemy is currently Jack Harper, who is lucky enough to not see him often anymore. Miz is trying to clean up his act, but he's willing to go to the extremes to take care of his friends and family, even going to jail so they won't have to.


	9. Chapter 9

Dlbn here once again with chapter nine! I looked this over and I'm like 'I'm this far already?' Hard to believe, no? I had better get to writing so I can continue updating. Due to a week of vacation from school, I can't get to a comp where I can upload. So it'll be a week until I can post again. (Which will give me more time to work.) Hopefully this chapter is everything you expect from me!

No, Yukaichick, they won't hang up. Zim has what we call 'selective amnesia'. Certain things fade out, but not a lot. I can't have him forget everyone. That'll ruin the plot sort a. And no, no one is based off of anyone I know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV. Wish I could see him in person, but I am not him. Therefore, I don't own him or his stuff.

Skye sat with Zim, Element, and the strippers in one of the biggest booths at Solasido's. A medium sized cake sat between them. Zim and Element shared a fork, being all lovey now that they weren't around the bar. The strippers were gossiping back and forth softly about some of the guys they had to deal with at the bar. Skye put a piece of cake in his mouth as he thought. If he _did _give up his prostitution job, he supposed that this would be his life from now on: Hanging with the Halens and goofing off instead of worrying about giving enough money to a Boss. He enjoyed his time with the Halens so far, and he didn't really want it to stop.

The door opened and a bell dinged.

"Would you quit following me?!" Isha's voice wondered. "Ugh."

Skye and the others turned to see him shut and lock the door before drawing the blinds and leaning against it.

"I hate my bodyguards."

"Get used to it." Zim ordered, eating the cake off the fork Element still had poised in the air.

"Hey." Element chuckled. He took more of the cake and plopped it into his own mouth.

"Be quiet, End Table." Isha sneered.

"Don't call me that, Ishe."

"So lay off me." Isha walked over and plopped down between Skye and Baillie. "Mind?"

Skye pulled a fork form the container in the middle of the table and handed it over.

"Thanks." Isha told him.

"Uh…you're welcome." Skye answered.

"So…did you think about what I offered?" Isha wondered, eating some cake. "I talked to my parents, and they're on board if you are."

"Well…I…"

"_You're_ the one who gave him the idea, Isha?" Zim wondered.

"Quiet. This is between us." Isha snapped. He turned to Skye with a smile. "Well?"

"I still need a bit longer to think about it…I…uh…it sounds like a good idea to me." Skye shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You can when he says yes." Element told Isha.

"Whatever you say, Skylar." Isha rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Skylar." Element muttered softly.

Zim shoved a fork full of cake into his mouth to shut him up. "Relax. He's only trying to piss you off." He spoke softly, kissing Element's neck.

Element swallowed. "I know."

"You two are terrible." Isha accused, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and you and _your _boyfriend are any better?" Zim rolled his eyes as well. "Get real, Isha."

Isha shook his head and turned back to Skye. "Well?"

"I…I wanna quit." Skye answered softly.

"You wanna quit?" Juliana wondered.

Skye nodded slowly at first, then faster. "Yeah. I wanna quit and get all of this over with."

Isha smiled. "Good." He took a pen from his pocket and Skye's left hand. He wrote an address down on the green skin in black ink. "Come here tomorrow. Six." He wrote the time and date. "Alright?" Isha winked and stood, then walked to the door.

Forgetting he had locked it, Isha tried to push the door open. Not realizing the door hadn't budged, he walked straight into it. The Halens burst into laughter.

"Nice one, Isha!" Zim commented between laughs.

Isha flushed and unlocked the door before hurrying out. Skye watched Isha's bodyguards chase after him before the door shut. "Is your cousin…always like this?"

"Personally, I think it's an act." Diana offered.

They all stared at her.

"Well, it's true." She muttered, putting cake into her mouth.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was an act." Zim nodded. "But he's always like this." He bit off the cake Element had waiting for him on their fork.

"Are you two always like this?" Skye wondered, flushing. He hoped he didn't offend his friends.

"Like what?" Element took a bite of cake.

"All…lovey."

"They're always like this, they just don't realize it." Juliana muttered.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Baillie agreed.

"And how." Diana confirmed.

The three of them giggled as if it was an inside joke. Skye blinked.

"And they're always like _this_." Element stated.

"Like what?" Baillie wondered, leaning her elbows on the table and her chin on her palms.

"All secretive and giggly." Zim offered, eating some more cake. "I wonder if Teej and Miz are gonna come around anytime soon."

"As soon as they get done getting their information." Element promised.

"Or get their asses kicked." Zim muttered. "I don't see why they never ask us for help."

"Miz doesn't want to see you get hurt. Especially by Luke and his losers." Element rolled his eyes at Luke's name.

"I guess so." Zim handed Element the fork. "I'm done."

Skye looked at the cake. "It's almost gone." He announced.

"Not my fault." Zim took the fork back, picked up some cake and flung it Skye.

The cake hit him in the head, and Skye laughed before he wiped it off. "I never said it was, Zim." Skye told him.

"I know." Zim stuck his tongue out lightly.

"Okay you two, stop flirting." Diana giggled. "You both have boyfriends."

"I do?" Skye wondered.

"TJ?" Baillie spoke as if she thought he was an idiot.

"We're not an official couple or anything." Skye spoke quickly.

The bell on the door rang and someone walked in. Zim seemed to perk up.

"Daddy!" He greeted with a wave.

"Hey everyone." Mike took a seat between Baillie and Skye. "What's up?"

"Miz's out with TJ looking for Luke's morons to get some information." Zim spoke with a shrug. "But nothing more then that."

Mike rolled his eyes and groaned. "_Please_ tell me they're not starting anything."

"I...I can't answer that." Zim responded, flushing. "Sorry."

"I don't think they are." Element answered. "Neither of them said anything."

"Because you'd tell Zim and he'd try to talk them out of it."

"I wouldn't." Element shook his head. "I've kept secrets from Zim before for them."

Zim nodded. "He's right…what secrets?"

"About him getting into a fight with Luke at the bar." Element spoke quickly and blushed.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Zim wondered.

"No."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"We'd better go." Mike stood. "Sorry."

The girls followed him out. After a moment or two, Skye joined them.

Outside, Mike walked Skye ad the girls down one of the main streets. The girls were fixing their make-up for some reason. Skye walked next to Mike in almost perfect silence.

"I noticed Karen and Mike weren't around." Mike stated.

"I don't know where they went." Skye answered. "I don't think they like me too much."

"Because you're dating TJ?"

"We're not technically dating, Mr. Halen."

"Mike."

"Sorry."

Mike shrugged it off. "Then…why do _you_ think they don't like you?"

"They always seem kind of ticked off when I come around. They weren't too happy with seeing me at the soccer game."

"Because that's their thing…other then drinking away all their money and waking up in a strange bed wondering 'what the hell did I _do_ last night?!'" Mike responded with a chuckle.

Skye smiled and laughed a bit. "You have a good sense of humor, Mike."

"I'm divorced. I have to. Besides, it's for Zim."

"Huh?"

"Zim doesn't…how can I put this lightly…like it when people worry about him. It's best to just make a joke out of everything, even if it's inappropriate. I know it's a little weird, but he's my son and I want to do what makes him happy."

"I understand." Skye sighed. "I only wish my father ever thought that about me."

"What about your father?" A voice Skye was all too familiar with wondered.

Skye froze in place, prompting the others to stop. He turned slowly to see his dad leaning on a light post with his arms folded.

"Well?" He wondered again, his voice harsh.

"Nothing, dad." Skye answered, taking a step back.

Mike put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving. "This is your father?" He wondered.

"That's what his mother told me anyway."

Skye wanted to go over and punch his dad across the jaw, due to the reference to his recently departed beloved mother, but he didn't.

"Shut up." Skye ordered. "You have no right to talk about mom like that. Especially now that she's gone."

His dad arched off the post, unfolded his arms, and clenched a fist. "What did you say, kid? You'd best watch yourself."

"I think _you'd_ best watch yourself." Mike stated.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"I'm the father of one of Skye's friends. Not that it's any of _your_ business." Mike folded his arms. Why was he being so protective? Skye looked at him.

"Please, Mr. Halen, I appreciate the concern, but I think this is between me and him." Skye didn't look at his father.

Mike took a step or two back at that with a nod. He and the girls watched, but they stayed their distance.

"Why do you care who I hang with anyway?" Skye wondered. "You kicked me out!"

"I told you that you could change or leave. You chose to leave."

"Because my sexuality and my way of doing things isn't your business."

"It is when you're a minor and you live under my roof."

"That's why I left. I couldn't stand living under your roof." Skye scowled. He hadn't been having the best few days and didn't really want to deal with his father.

His father scowled and turned before leaving. Skye watched him retreat, secretly hoping he'd get hit by a city bus or something. Maybe a Maserati.

Skye rejoined his friends and walked down the road with them.

"You're gonna be okay?" Baillie wondered.

"Yeah, I think so." He responded.

"Good." Mike stated. "Now I see why you two don't get along. He reminds me of Zak."

"Hey, now, don't insult Skye's dad." Diana giggled.

Mike chuckled. Skye smiled. "Insult him all you want." He argued. "I don't like him much, myself."

"Yeah, we couldn't tell that." Juliana muttered.

The girls giggled. Mike put a hand on Skye's shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

Skye nodded.

"…I'll walk you to the bar."

The girls had gone backstage and Mike had gone to the bathroom, leaving Skye alone in the booth. He hadn't seen Luke around, so he hoped he was gone…or in the least wasn't bothering Zim. Speaking of Zim, what in the world could Element be hiding from Zim? Hopefully nothing that would hurt him, but Skye doubted Element would do anything to hurt Zim. They seemed too in love for that. A tap on Skye's shoulder prompted him to turn. Mike and Karen were behind him.

"Mind if we join?" Mike wondered, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Well, no…" Skye paused. "Not really."

They sat down. Karen watched him for a while.

"My brother really likes you, you know." She informed.

"Uh…I know."

"Don't interrupt. It's rude." Karen scowled. "No offense, but I don't know why. You're not his usual type."

"What's his usual type?"

Karen looked like she wanted to tell him to mind his own business. "Zim."

"Zim?"

"Zim and TJ were together for a year or two." Mike answered. "They broke it off, but we're not really sure why. Not even they are, I think." He took another drag from his cigarette.

"Really?"

"That's not the point." Karen gave Mike a scowl. "My point is, don't break his heart, alright? He's been hurt one too many times."

"What do you mean?"

"Not your business. That's between TJ and dad." Karen scowled again. She stood and inched past Mike, not bothering to excuse herself.

"Don't worry about her." Mike ordered. "She's always on edge. Cigarette?"

"I...don't smoke." Skye responded with a flush and a shake of his head.

Mike shrugged and put his carton away. "We're not trying to threaten you or anything, but we want to make sure TJ's okay. Okay?"

"What are you telling him?" TJ's voice wondered, as a hand smacked Mike upside the head.

Mike rubbed his head. "Thanks a lot, buddy." Mike stood. "Nothing. Just looking out for you." He stood and left.

TJ took a seat. "He and Karen bothering you?"

"No, why?" Skye responded.

"No reason. Just wondering."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are Mike and Karen…you know…together?"

"Like dating? I don't think so. I mean, she claims no if you ask, but we all know Mike likes her. They've hooked up a few times, don't tell them I said anything. But they were both drunk."

"I won't say anything."

"Why'd you wanna know?" TJ smiled warmly to show he wasn't mad at Skye asking.

"It just seems like they're always together."

"They're roommates. They have to be."

"Oh. Right."

"You didn't know they live together?"

"No."

"Well, now you do."

Skye giggled. He liked TJ's sense of humor.

"I heard you told Isha you'd help him and his parents with the prostitute problem, hm?"

Skye paused for a second before he nodded. "As much as I can."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Um…"

"The Tallest won't really care." TJ informed. "They're pretty cool for Royalty."

"Could you come?"

TJ leaned across the table and kissed Skye quickly. He pulled away only slightly. "Of course, love."

Skye smiled and flushed. "You know, the others consider us a couple."

"So do I."

"I mean…you know."

"Official."

Skye nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't exactly made it _public_ or anything." TJ paused. "You know how I was talking to Miz and I asked you to go for a bit?"

Skye nodded.

"Well, I kind of needed his advice on something."

"You really put a lot of faith in him, don't you?" Skye giggled. "It's pretty cute."

"He's been my best friend since I was little. Of course I put faith in him. He's helped me through some real tough shit." TJ flushed for a moment, making Skye wondered what he'd been through. "But that's not the point."

"Yes?" Skye wondered.

"I was talking to him about…well, us."

"_Us_?"

TJ nodded. "Skye…will you uh…be my boyfriend?"

Skye blinked a couple times. "TJ…I…sure. Of course I will."

"Really?" TJ's eyes sparkled. "_Seriously_?"

Skye giggled. "I said yes, didn't I?"

TJ chuckled. "I believe you did."

Skye stood and walked around to the other side of the booth. He plopped down on TJ's lap. "Mind?" He wondered.

TJ wrapped his arms around Skye's waist. "Not at all."

Skye closed the gap between them and TJ shut the curtains.

Well, there we go. Another chapter of BSRG before Spring Break! It was a little short, but it's a bit of a teaser, too.

Let's try another biography, hm?

Name: Skylar 'Element' Smithers

Age: 29

Lives In, With: Small house, no one

Hates: Luke Hartford, seeing Zim hurt, TJ's attitude

Likes: Being with his friends, good business, beer, soccer

Hometown: Seoul Irk (I guess I don't need to mention that we still recognize that Seoul is in Korea. And that we still pronounce it as Say-ol')

Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: Zim Halen

Eye color: Ruby

Brief biography: Element was born as Skylar in Seoul city with no siblings. After having gone to school with Miz since kindergarten, Element and Miz became close friends in the third grade, a few months before Zim was born. He had always dreamed about running a bar, for some unknown reason, and that dream took off running when he found he could run one out of his basement, but that changed when he got enough money. Element was there when Zim was born and he fell in love when the boy was about fourteen. After a little pressure from the others, and the okay from the overprotective Miz, he asked Zim out. They're still together now and are as happy as can be. Element doesn't see his parents or other family very much, but the gang is his family and he'd rather be with them anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week, but the update is finally here! (Does jig) This chapter ends with one hell of a teaser, so you'll be in for a surprise. This chapter sets up the plot a little more, other then Skye just hanging with the gang. Since there was no biography last time, I'll give two in apology.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV. Wish I could see him in person, but I am not him. Therefore, I don't own him or his stuff. It would be kind of weird to own him. It would be a like a Soubi-Ritsuka thing without the romance…

At six o'clock that night, Skye and TJ went to the address in Saois that Isha had given Skye. It looked like a mansion, but it might just have been big. TJ kept his arm tightly secure around Skye's waist as the large front gates opened up. Skye was a bit intimidated, but he didn't want TJ to know and worry. A man in a suit met them as they walked up the walkway towards the house.

"Evening." He greeted. "Are one of you Skye?"

"I am." Skye confirmed.

The man smiled. "Excellent. And you?"

"TJ." TJ responded.

"Welcome, then, Master TJ, Master Skye. I shall bring you to the Tallest."

"Master?" Skye whispered.

"It's what the help to rich people call them." TJ shrugged.

"Servants." The man corrected.

"Whatever." TJ rolled his eyes.

"Uh…do you have a name?" Skye questioned the man.

"Joshua."

Come to think of it, Skye hadn't seen his Josh since he told him he wanted to quit.

"Could I call you Josh?" Skye wondered.

"Uh…if you'd wish, sir."

"Cool."

"You know someone named Josh or something?" TJ wondered.

"He was in charge at my squat before I left." Skye admitted. "I wonder how he's doing."

TJ shrugged. "I'm sure he's alright." He answered.

"I hope."

Josh pushed open the doors to a large room. A table sat in the middle. Isha was sitting at one end with his parents, playing a video game. The Tallest were whispering back and forth.

"Master Halens?" Josh wondered. "Master Skye and Master TJ are here to see you."

Isha scowled when he made eye contact with TJ. Tallest Spork and Tallest Miyuki smiled. TJ bowed and Skye followed suit.

"Why are _you_ here?" Isha nodded at TJ.

"I'm not letting him alone near you." TJ scowled.

"I'm content with _my_ boyfriend, thank you very much."

"Isha, please." Tallest Spork rolled his eyes. "You too, TJ."

"Have a seat, boys." Tallest Miyuki offered with a smile.

Skye and TJ complied, sitting next to one another at the opposite end of the table. Josh bowed and left, seeming to know he wasn't wanted.

"Alright." Tallest Spork began. "We know very little about the world of prostitution and pimps and stuff of the like, but it is a growing problem."

"And not the prostitution itself." Tallest Miyuki seemed like she didn't want to offend Skye. "But more and more doctor's reports are coming on with patients who have come in injured by their Bosses."

"We want to crack down on the problem and hopefully save some of the hookers from being hurt."

"Um…could you please not use the word 'hooker'?" Skye wondered softly. "I kinda hate it."

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry." Tallest Spork flushed. "Did you know that?" He looked to Isha.

"Maybe." Isha responded, though he didn't seem to be paying attention to what was being said.

"Isha, I just got some terrible news." Tallest Miyuki winked at TJ and Skye. "The Intergalactic DDR Championship Preliminaries have been canceled. They may not even have a competition at all."

Isha sat up straight and put his game to the side. "No way!" He whined. "Zim and I have been practicing for _months_ for the prelims!"

"Your mother's just trying to see if you're listening, son." Tallest Spork chuckled. "The Prelims aren't canceled yet."

Isha scowled. "Whatever. I'm going." He stood and left without another word.

"Sorry." Tallest Miyuki told TJ and Skye. "He's a good boy, but he's a bit…"

"Pissy?" TJ offered.

"Yes, pissy."

"So do you know anything about that, Skye?" Tallest Spork wondered.

"No one I know's been hurt."

"You got slapped." TJ argued.

"It wasn't like I got a broken bone or nothing, TJ." Skye stated. "I think they mean the more violent stuff."

"This could be a step in the direction of your Boss becoming abusive." Tallest Spork ended their slight squabble. "What did he strike you for?"

"Not telling him I was taking a few minutes off of work when I went to the hospital to check on Zim once."

Tallest Miyuki scribbled something down on a legal pad, but Skye was too far away to see what it was.

"Would he be at his residence right now?" Tallest Miyuki questioned, tapping her lip with her pen.

"I don't know where he lives, only where he works." Skye shook his head.

"Where would that be?"

"47 Lakewood Avenue." Skye stated. "Uh…Seoul City."

Tallest Miyuki nodded. "Alright." She stated. "What are his hours, would you know?"

"We have to be there at seven in the morning, latest, and have to give our money to him by nine at night."

"Nine at night?" Tallest Miyuki wondered. "You're out there pretty long then, aren't you?"

Skye shrugged. It was nothing new to him. He knew his schedule was awkward compared to other people's, but he was used to it.

"Do you know anyone else that works for him?" Tallest Spork wondered.

"Everyone in my squat, yeah." Skye answered with a nod. "There are other people too, but I don't know the majority of them."

"Have any of them reported being hurt? Or come in with a bruise?"

"Not that I've noticed." Skye shook his head. "But they could be hiding it. No one wants to get into trouble. There are…consequences."

"Consequences?" Tallest Miyuki cocked her head to the side. "Like?"

"Nothing's said out loud, but it's implied." Skye answered. "I've never been punished, other then being hit, but others have, I'm sure. I'll probably know what they are if I see him again. I haven't been back in a long time."

"Since he hit you?" TJ wondered, grasping Skye's claw in his.

Skye nodded.

"Would you be willing to do some undercover stuff?" Tallest Spork wondered. "We need to take him down from the inside."

"Seriously?" TJ scowled. "You think that's safe? He could get hurt. He said he hasn't been back in a while."

"We'll send some undercover FBI agents with him." Tallest Spork informed. "We're not naïve."

"Seems like you are."

"TJ." Skye whispered. "Be nice, come on."

TJ didn't say anything for a moment or two. "Sorry." He muttered at last.

"It's alright, TJ, you're just being protective." Tallest Miyuki assured with a smile. "So Skye? What do you think?"

"I could I guess, but…" Skye paused. "Are you sure you can get some undercover officers to accompany me?"

"Of course." Tallest Spork stated.

"Then yeah. I'll do it."

Skye and TJ sat in a booth at Elemental Power with Element and Zim a few hours after their meeting with the Tallest. Zim was watching them as they sat, not saying anything. "Are you okay?" Skye wondered.

"Huh?" Zim responded. "Yeah. Are you two a couple, now?"

Skye and TJ nodded.

"Yay!" Zim clapped his hands together.

"Don't be so depressed, Zim." Element chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll be better later." Zim joked. "But yay, you two, really."

"Thanks." TJ and Skye spoke as one.

They looked at one another, causing Zim and Element to chuckle.

"Glad to see you guys are enjoying yourselves." Mike stated.

He stood there with Karen, an open can of beer in his left claw.

"Sit." Zim ordered. "Don't be so grouchy for once."

Mike scowled. "Watch yourself kid."

"You watch yourself." Element ordered.

Mike took a sip of beer.

"Ignore him, he's drunk." Karen rolled her eyes.

"So are you." Zim informed.

"Yeah, I know." Karen giggled. She didn't seem as edgy. "About time, you two." She nodded to TJ and Skye. "Grats."

"Thanks."

"So what's going on with my aunt and uncle?" Zim wondered.

"Tallest Spork and Tallest Miyuki?" Skye wondered. "I'm doing this undercover thing with them and…"

"I wouldn't say too much, Skye." TJ warned. "You don't know who's around."

A teenage boy in a black hoodie walked up to the Boss' desk an hour after Skye had met with Zim and company in the bar. The Boss looked up.

"What?" He sneered. "You got a complaint, go and bother someone else."

"I have information." The boy answered.

The Boss raised an antenna. "What is it?" He wondered.

"Someone is going to betray you. To get you locked up for good."

"Yeah?" The Boss responded. "Who?"

"I don't…I can't tell you that." The teen answered. "But I can tell you this. There are going to be spies all throughout your ring here. You'd best be on your guard."

"Who are you?" Boss wondered.

The kid slapped a fifty on the counter. "I owe you this for the day. I'm off tomorrow." He answered. "You'll find out who I am soon enough. I promise you that."

The kid left his Boss' chambers smirking to himself. Skye wasn't going to go very far under his watch.

Something didn't seem right when Skye walked into Elemental Power. The usually busy bar was almost vacant. They weren't closed, seeing how the door was unlocked when he got there, so where _was_ everyone? Surely Zim hadn't gotten sick again…had he?

"Hello?" Skye called out. "TJ? Zim? Miz? Element? Anyone?!"

No one responded. Skye shrugged and walked across the dance floor towards the back room. He wouldn't be surprised if Element and Zim were together in back and just didn't want to be disturbed. He lightly pushed the door to Element's office to find it unlocked and empty. When it opened, he walked in. "Hello?" He wondered. "Anyone here? Guys?"

No response. Skye left the back room and walked out to the dance floor and was met with a gun.

"Who are you?" A voice wondered.

"Uh…Skye. Who are you?" Skye wondered.

"Seoul PD. You have ID with you?"

Skye shook his head and put up his hand to block the light from the flashlight another cop held on him. "Sorry. I can be here, though. I'm friends with Element and the others." He informed. "I'm just looking for everyone."

"They're not here." The officer with the flashlight told him. "Did you break in?"

"No. The door was open when I got here." Skye answered. "I assumed someone was here, at least Zim or Element."

"Zim Halen?" The cop wondered. "My step-brother hangs around this dump?"

"Step-brother?" Skye repeated.

"Yeah. My dad married one of his dads a while back. They split."

"Sorry."

"Zak, come on, man." The cop with the flashlight addressed the other one. "We're not here to tell him your life story. We got a call about a break in."

"Break in?" Zim wondered from behind them. He walked up to Zak and hugged his waist, since he couldn't reach more. "Hey bro."

"Hey." Zak put an arm around him. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, we're friends. He's okay." Zim answered.

Zak put his gun away. "Good enough for me." He stated. "I've gotta get back to work. If he's all that's here, we should go." He hugged Zim goodbye. "See ya."

"Alright, bye!" Zim waved. "Bye Officer Pensky."

The other Officer smiled. "See ya, kid." He started to leave. "By the way, I think you've grown."

"Really?" Zim's eyes lit up at that.

Skye couldn't blame the little guy.

"Yeah." Officer Pensky ruffled Zim's antennae before leaving.

Zim walked over to Skye. "The doors were open when you got here?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah." He answered. "Sorry. I shouldn't have come in."

"No, you're fine. We're cool."

Skye smiled softly. He hoped Element felt the same if he found out. "Where is everyone?"

Zim shrugged. "We closed down the bar for a couple days for personal reasons. Everyone's out doing their own thing."

"Oh. Why'd you come here, then?"

"The police station called me." Zim stated. "Someone called and reported a break-in and they couldn't get a hold of Element."

"So they called you?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know." Zim smiled. "I co-own the place with Element. I get paid to play for Seoul University and I lent him some money once." He shrugged. "The bar started out in the basement, so my money helped by this place. I co-signed it."

"Really? That's awesome! I had _no_ idea."

"I thought I told you. Sorry." Zim shrugged.

"It's okay. I-"

A loud crash in the back room cut him off. Zim hushed him and pulled a gun from his pocket. "Follow." He mouthed.

Skye nodded and followed Zim towards the back of the building. Zim pushed one of the doors open with his toe and peered into the room. He didn't see anything, so he went in. Skye followed him all the way, wishing he had a gun.

Zim flicked on the lights. "Whoever's in here, come out!"

No response.

"Maybe a rat or something knocked it over." Skye whispered.

Zim shrugged. "Could be, but rats don't break into doors."

"Should we be investigating on our own?" Skye wondered.

Zim didn't have time to answer when someone came out from the back.

"Luke?"

There's the teaser! What's gonna happen next? Only I know. And you will after the next update! As promised, here are two more biographies, provided by Nbld. Thank her with digital cookies!

Name: TJ Summers

Age: 27

Lives In, With: Apartment, no one

Hates: Luke, Element and Zim dating, Kevin Hayfield, the Harper gang

Likes: Partying, that Skye said yes, drinking, soccer, pissing off Luke

Hometown: Seoul Irk (We still recognize that Seoul is in Korea. And we still pronounce it as Say-ol')

Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: Skye Kilsman

Eye color: Ruby

Brief biography: TJ was bborn to a neglectful father and a mother who loved him to death. Not being able to please his 'old man' led TJ down a path of destruction. He founded the Summers gang when he was just 11 years old. Having known Miz Halen from kindergarten, his friend became his second in command a few years after joining the gang. When Miz's brother Zim had been born, TJ knew somehow that he would become an important part of the gang: and he was right! After losing to the Hayfields, the current Harpers, TJ stepped down from power and left Miz to rule in his stead, changing the gang into the Halens.

Name: Angela 'Angel' Halen

Age: 28

Lives In, With: Small house, Miz Halen

Hates: Zim getting sick, the toll Zim getting sick pulls on Miz, the life of a rich Irken

Likes: Raising Jake, being with Miz, hanging with Zim when Miz is in prison

Hometown: Seoul Irk (We still recognize that Seoul is in Korea. And we still pronounce it as Say-ol')

Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: Miz Halen

Eye color: Violet

Brief biography: Tired of living the life of the rich people of Saois city, Angel wanted to meet someone who could take her out of that life and into a moe exciting one. After graduating high school and becoming a nurse, fate led to Angel meeting Miz Halen after having his younger brother, Zim, and a patient. Miz was just what Angel had been looking for and she fell instantly in love. They hooked up once Zim was released and got married after five years. She is now the proud mother of her and Miz's son, Jake, and doesn't miss the rich life she once lived. She quit her job after they married so she could have a child.


	11. Chapter 11

Dlbn: Hey there! Well, was that teaser a bit harsh? Shouldn't have been. But the update is here!

Miz and the others sat around Miz's living room, minus Zim and Skye. Miz was pacing, worried about his brother, and TJ kept calling his old cell phone, which he had given Skye before they had gone to meet the Tallest.

"He's not going to pick up, TJ, get over it." Karen sneered. "And Miz, stop pacing. Zim can handle himself."

"She's right on that, Miz." Element stated, but he was still sneering at Karen.

"What?" Karen wondered, taking a sip of her drink.

"TJ's worried about his boyfriend. Cut him a break." Element ordered.

Karen rolled her eyes and Mike pulled her closer. He gave Element a look.

"I don't like this." TJ told them. "Skye's answers most of the time when I call him. Something's wrong."

"Zim would've called by now, too." Miz agreed. "Where could they be?"

"Getting it on in some warehouse?" Mike offered.

They all gave him a look.

"What? Element won't sleep with Zim and Skye's a hooker." Mike shrugged. "I just put two and two together."

Element didn't say anything and flushed.

"Don't call him a hooker." TJ ordered. "Skye hates it."

"He's not here." Mike answered.

"Look, you got a problem with him being around?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Take it outside, you two." Miz ordered, shoving TJ lightly towards the door.

TJ stumbled, but he quickly caught his footing. He lightly smiled at Miz, to show he didn't want to argue anymore.

"And what was with the reference to Zim sleeping with Element?" Miz looked at his friend.

"Nothing." Element muttered. "I know better."

Miz gave him a look. "I hope so."

Element smiled lightly. "I wouldn't touch him. No matter how many times he asks."

"I hope you mean in the future."

Element shrugged. "Your perceptive." He cleared his throat. "We should go and look for them."

"Where?" Miz wondered.

"Hey, TJ. Did Skye know the bar was closed?" Karen wondered.

"No." TJ shook his head. "Unless Zim told him."

"Let's check the bar then." Miz stated.

Zim held his gun pointed at Luke unwilling to move it. "What do you want?" he wondered.

"I was looking for you and your brother." Luke informed. "I wanted to apologize. Seems no one's home. Oops."

Zim didn't move the gun. "I don't believe you. If you want trouble, I'll just call the cops. They're looking for you anyway."

Luke looked at Skye. "Skye, come on." He smiled softly. "We talked once. I'm harmless, you know that. Talk some sense into him, would you?"

"Miz trusted you and he landed himself in the hospital." Skye spoke softly. "Sorry, Luke, but I can't."

Luke shrugged. "No skin off my teeth." He offered. "But I really do want to apologize."

"Apology accepted." Zim sneered. "Now get out."

"Zim." Luke took a step foreword.

Zim pulled back on the gun's hammer. "I'm warning you."

Luke put his hands up. Footsteps came from the front of the building. Skye wasn't sure if it was from friends or not, but he didn't want Zim to take his eyes off of Luke.

"Your friends are here." Zim sneered.

"I didn't call for them, swear. They're in a van out back." Luke answered, pointing in said direction with his thumb.

Miz came into the room and pulled out his gun when he saw Luke. "What are you doing here, Luke?" He wondered. "Bar's closed!"

Zim put down his gun and backed up to his brother. It was obvious he'd rather have Miz do the fighting then him. Skye joined his side and put a hand on his shoulder. The others came in afterwards.

"Give us one reason not to kill you, Luke." TJ sneered, reaching for his own gun.

"He says he wants to apologize." Skye informed.

TJ smiled at him before turning his attention back to Luke. Element came up to Zim and took the younger male's hand in his.

"You okay?" Element whispered against Zim's antennae.

Zim nodded. "I don't believe a word coming out of his mouth." He answered.

"I don't blame you." Karen walked over and hugged Zim. "You sure you're okay?"

Zim nodded. "I'm fine." He sat down on the boxes behind him. Element didn't leave his side and Skye sat to his left.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Luke told TJ and Miz, who hadn't left their conversation with him to turn to the others. "I just want to apologize."

"Apologize to my kid for almost making him go through life without a father." Miz sneered.

He was nowhere near as nice as Zim had been, if you could call Zim's attitude being nice.

"On second thought," Miz paused. "I'd rather not have you anywhere near him."

Luke shrugged. "I guess I can't blame you." He answered. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave." He backed up towards the broken window behind him. "I know how violent you two can be when you're pissed."

"Especially towards you." Miz sneered.

Luke backed up and jumped out the window. Miz and TJ put their guns away, putting the safeties on first, and watched him leave. They turned to Zim and the others.

"Zim? Skye?" Miz wondered softly. "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded. Zim seemed a little tired, leaning on Element's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Miz grasped Zim by the forearm and hauled him to his feet. "And off to bed with _you_. You look like hell."

Zim smiled and leaned against his brother. "I'm glad to hear you care about me, Miz." He commented, following Miz out.

"He okay?" Skye wondered.

"He's probably got himself all worked up." Element offered. "I'm gonna go over and check on him tonight. But Miz is right. He needs to rest."

"And _we_ have some undercover business to attend to." TJ stated, reminding Skye.

"Oh, right." Skye smiled. "Let's go then."

TJ took Skye's hand in his and pulled him off. Element, Karen, and Mike followed close behind.

Skye stood in his Boss' office with the others. Tommy was missing, but Skye hadn't seen him in a long time anyway. His Boss seemed bit on edge, since he wasn't speaking yet and just staring at them. Skye shifted his weight.

"I've been given word that one of you is going to betray me." Boss informed.

Skye gulped and hoped it wasn't visible.

"I don't know who it is, but treason will _not_ be tolerated." He scanned the room. "You're all dismissed. And remember, if you cross me, you'll be…who the hell are you?"

TJ looked up from behind the baseball cap he was wearing. "Me?" He wondered softly.

His innocence act was a ruse he and Skye had worked together to create. No need in the Boss knowing there was someone amongst his workers who could fight back.

"Yeah, you. Who are you?"

"Michael." TJ lied. "I was hoping I could…ask for work?"

"Work?" The Boss wondered. "Who brought you here?"

TJ didn't say anything.

"I did, sir." Skye offered. "He said he needed a job, so I said I'd bring him to my Boss. He didn't know what we do until we came. Sorry, sir. Was I out of line?"

Boss quirked an antennae. "I suppose the more the more money." He muttered. "Fine. Stick with Skye, got me?"

"Yes sir." TJ answered.

"Dismissed."

TJ stood with Skye on a street corner a few blocks in the opposite direction of the bar. Skye leaned on his shoulder and TJ wrapped his arm round Skye's waist.

"I'm not actually gonna have t do anything for anyone, am I?" TJ wondered.

"We need to give him money." Skye answered.

TJ pulled out a couple of twenties from his pocket. "One for you and one for me. This should cover it."

"TJ…" Skye tried to warn him.

"Skye?" A familiar voice wondered.

Skye turned to see Tommy standing behind him, blushing darkly and smiling sheepishly.

"Tommy!" Skye hugged him. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I found a better job in another town." Tommy pushed Skye off of him, as if he didn't want to be touched.

"Why are you back?" Skye wondered. "Our Boss will kill you if he sees you, you know that. We can't desert."

"I know." Tommy muttered, seeming ashamed. "I see you've got yourself a boyfriend."

Skye smiled. "You remember TJ, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Tommy smiled innocently. "Hi."

"Hey." TJ responded.

"You hard up for cash?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah. My old job didn't work out so well."

"Sorry."

"It's alright." TJ smiled, hoping Tommy couldn't see through the lie.

Tommy smiled softly. "Mind if I hang with you guys?"

"Sure." Skye shrugged.

Tommy smiled. "Thanks." He leaned against the wall next to Skye. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know." Skye smiled sadly. "Working."

TJ snickered. "And then some." He pulled Skye closer and kissed him.

"TJ!" Skye scolded, slapping his shoulder and pushing him away.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "That was more information then I needed." He informed.

The three of them chuckled. A man walked up to them and struck up a conversation with Tommy regarding 'favors', and they left together. TJ and Skye were alone again.

"They just ignored us." TJ stated. "I don't know if I should be relieved or if I should be insulted."

"A bit of both, I guess." Skye shrugged. "I'm used to it."

TJ looked him over. "I don't see why."

Skye smiled softly and chuckled. "Thanks, TJ."

"Anytime." TJ kissed his temple. "When do we have to go back?"

"Nine latest." Skye answered.

"Let's go hang around the bar. The others should be there." TJ grabbed Skye by the wrist and pulled him off.

"Are you sure it's alright for you two to be hanging around here?" Miz questioned TJ and Skye a few minutes later.

He, TJ, Skye, and Miz's wife were sitting at a booth in the bar. Since Angel had the baby with her, they had stopped people inside from smoking.

"We're fine, Miz." TJ answered. "Sides, it just looks like we're working outside here. It's busy enough."

"I hope you know what you're doing, TJ."

TJ took a sip of his beer. "I do." He confirmed.

Skye smiled softly, not knowing what to say. Miz was sure protective of his friends. It was a welcome change, seeing as for most of his life, the only one who cared about Skye _was _Skye.

"I'm surprised Zim's not here with you, Miz." Skye stated, trying to change the topic.

"He's out with Element." Miz answered. "They had to go pick up something, but I think they just want to be alone."

"Oh."

Angel giggled. "You're not _worried_ about him, are you, Skye?" She wondered.

"No, I'm just surprised. He's almost always here, isn't he?"

"Unless the cops find him and make him go home." Miz answered. "Personally, I wish Mike would get custody of him, so he won't have to deal with Zak, but he doesn't want to uproot too much."

"Mike still fighting the courts?" TJ wondered.

"On and off." Miz shrugged. "Zak don't show up for hearing much, but they let him go cause he's a General."

"He is?" Skye wondered.

Miz nodded and took a swig of his martini. "Yeah."

"Now you know why we don't have any faith in the military." Angel giggled.

Miz laughed and kissed her temple. "Right." He agreed.

Skye snickered. "That's so _nice _of you."

"I thought you guys were working." Tommy's voice stated.

Skye turned. "We're taking a break." He answered. "Sit, have a drink."

"I don't drink." Tommy answered him. "But I'll sit, if you guys don't mind."

They all shook their heads and TJ and Skye slid over so Tommy could take a seat.

"Thanks." Tommy stated.

"I'm Angel." Angel informed. "Of course you know TJ and Skye, but this is Miz. I'm…sure you've heard of him."

"Who hasn't?" TJ wondered. "This guy's got a wrap sheet taller then Tallest Spork and Miyuki put together!" He laughed.

The whole table chuckled. Miz kicked TJ under the table. "Your wrap sheet ain't so clean neither." He informed.

"Not as bad as yours, man." TJ shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, if it isn't the four love-birds!" Karen greeted, sliding in next to Angel. "And who is this?" She looked Tommy over, making him blush.

"This is Tommy." Skye answered. "We…work together."

Karen raised an antenna and giggled. "Hopefully not on the same person."

"Mind, gutter. Remove one from two." TJ ordered.

"Shut it!" Karen shot him a look.

"Speaking of love-birds, where's Mike?" TJ wondered, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"Mike and I aren't dating, TJ." She sounded like she'd had that argument with a lot of people before.

"Wouldn't know it the way you're always around each other." Miz snickered into his drink.

"You're not helping, Miz!" Karen flushed.

"Yeah he is. He's helping me."

Karen and TJ argued back and forth. Skye shot a small smile and an apologetic look to Tommy. "Siblings. Heh-heh." Skye giggled, nervously.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Miz ordered. "God. Sometimes it's like _you_ two are dating."

"Ew!" Karen closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Never looked better, sis." TJ muttered. He shot Miz a look.

"That's _incest_." Karen complained. "Don't even think about that! You guys say _my _mind's in the gutter!"

"It is." Angel sided with TJ's early accusation.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Thanks a bunch, Angel."

"No problem." Angel smiled.

"If it's like we're dating when we fight, then it's like you and Zim are dating when you hang together, Miz." Karen growled.

Miz chuckled, out he wasn't smiling. Skye could tell he wasn't very happy. "Zip it, Karen." He ordered.

"So you never answered, Karen." Skye stated, trying to change the subject. "Where's Mike?"

"Out beer shopping." Karen smirked. "We're having a kegger tonight. You guys are invited." She looked to Tommy and winked. "Especially you."

Tommy flushed. "Uh…" He didn't know what to say.

"She's wasted." TJ informed. "Ignore that comment, no offense."

"None taken." Tommy shrugged. "Look what I do for a living."

They all laughed at that one.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Halen wondered.

They turned.

"Hey dad." Miz greeted. "Sit…if you can find room."

Mr. Halen dragged over a chair. "Made my own." He chuckled. "Where are Zim and Element?"

"Out shopping." Miz answered.

"Oh."

"Why? You looking for Zim?"

"He's gotta go to the hospital for a follow-up." Mr. Halen answered. "I don't trust him enough for him to go on his own."

"I don't blame you." TJ agreed.

"TJ." Angel scolded.

"He's right, though, Angel." Mr. Halen told her.

"I know, but he don't have to say it."

The baby started crying.

"Oh, what now, Jake?" Angel wondered, taking him from his carrier and sitting him on her lap. "You lonely down there?"

Jake gurgled and reached to his father. Miz took him and bounced him on his knee a couple times, making Jake screech in joy.

"Miz, no!" Angel scolded. "He just…"

Jake threw up.

"Ate…"

Jake laughed and clapped his hands.

"Lovely, son." Miz told him. "I forgot my cologne today."

TJ and Karen snickered. Angel took Jake from Miz. "Let's go clean you up, kiddo." She stated, sliding out of the booth. "You go clean up too, Miz."

Miz slid out of the booth and kissed her. "Yes, mother." He agreed.

She giggled. "And please…steal Element's cologne from his office. You're gonna smell like baby vomit all day."

Mr. Halen lost it at that. "I know it's not supposed to be funny, but it kinda is." He stated between laughs.

Tommy cracked a small smile. TJ rolled his eyes and Skye giggled into his cup before taking a drink.

Miz hit his father on the back of the head as he left for the bathroom. Angel went the opposite direction, meaning that the men's and women's rooms weren't near each other. In a bar, that was probably a good idea. No need for a rape lawsuit because some drunk guy couldn't keep it in his pants.

The three stripers walked over and sat down.

"Hey." Baillie greeted.

"What's up?" Wondered Diana.

"Just hanging out." TJ answered. "You three?"

"Working." Juliana muttered. "But we're on break now."

"Lucky you." Tommy stated.

"You're on break too, technically." Skye answered.

"Yeah, but not cause I'm allowed to take one." Tommy responded, lightly pushing Skye to the side.

"Who are you?" Baillie questioned.

"Tommy." Tommy answered. "I work with Skye."

"Same Boss?" Diana wondered. "I am _so_ glad I don't have your guys' job. No offense."

"Isn't stripping and prostituting kind of the same thing? But just one has sex?" Tommy wondered. "I mean, you get _paid_ to have guys watch you dance, don't you?"

"If they want." Juliana muttered with a shrug. "We don't require it."

"There's no cover charge to get in here, so it doesn't matter." TJ added. "Element thought it was easier since most people here don't have enough money to pay _rent_ let alone party."

"Then how do they pay for drinks?" Skye wondered. "I mean, you do have to pay at the bar."

"Most people have tabs that we collect every year or so."

"'Every year or so'?" Skye wondered.

"Sometimes it's every half a year, sometimes not." TJ explained.

"Most of us get drinks for free anyway." Karen stated. "Or Zim just uses Zak's credit card number to pay."

"Not like he'd notice." Mr. Halen sneered. "Zak was never really observant."

"Zak?" Tommy wondered.

"Oh, sorry." Mr. Halen told him. "I'm Miz and Zim's father. Zak's their other father."

"Oh." Tommy answered. "That makes sense."

Mr. Halen smiled softly. "Uh huh."

Tommy flushed.

"Zim memorized Zak's credit card number and uses it to pay for stuff." TJ informed. "It works pretty well, actually."

"Surprisingly." Mr. Halen shrugged. "The Criminal Justice system up here kind of sucks."

"You're telling me." TJ agreed. "If I ever get into the FBI, I'm gonna see if I can help to try and fix that."

"You're trying to get into the FBI?" Skye wondered.

"I registered a few months before I met you." TJ answered with a blush. "I haven't been called in yet to work, but they said it could take some time. Depending on how many old guys retire every year."

"Nice, TJ." Mr. Halen stated, sounding as if he were scolding the younger male.

TJ flushed. "I wasn't gonna tell you until I got in, but now that I mentioned it."

"Good luck, TJ." Skye kissed his cheek.

The strippers giggled, Karen and Tommy rolled their eyes and Mr. Halen chuckled.

"Get a room, boys." He ordered, when TJ started to get a little too bold.

"Put a cork in it, Mike." TJ answered, kissing Skye and sliding his hand a bit too far up his thigh.

Skye lightly pushed him away. "Come on, TJ." He giggled. "Be nice."

Tommy sighed. "You two are pathetic."

"Thanks." Skye bonked him lightly on the head with his fist.

Tommy giggled. "You know we're friends." Tommy answered. "You shouldn't listen to me all the time."

Skye rolled his eyes. "I guess so." He checked his watch. "We'd better go out and work for a bit, so no one thinks we're hiding. You know how suspicious Boss is all of a sudden."

"He thinks someone's gonna betray him." TJ shrugged. "I understand the feeling. Back when I was in charge, before everything became like it is now, corruption was something you had to worry about."

"People were dumb enough to try something back then?" Tommy wondered, scooting out of the booth so TJ and Skye could follow.

"Duh." Mr. Halen laughed. "People weren't afraid of TJ like they are of Miz now."

"I thought people _weren't_ afraid of Miz and just did what he said cause he was in charge." Skye answered.

"Who told you that?" Mr. Halen wondered. "I mean, people in the gang do what Miz says cause he's in charge, but people are afraid of him outside the gang. Ask anyone."

"Miz has quite a rep." TJ confirmed. "Come on, let's get going before we get screwed." He pushed Skye and Tommy out towards the door.

"Uh…TJ…" Tommy spoke as they were leaving. "Getting screwed is our job…"

Well, that's it. A bit of humor from Tommy there, seeing how he tends to be more sarcastic. Mr. Halen is just like one of the gang, as he just proved. And we also have the introduction of Jake! Yay!

Name: Zim Halen

Age: 19

Lives In, With: Sometimes small house with Miz Halen, sometimes apartment with Mike Halen, most of time in mansion with Zak Hayfield

Hates: Going to the hospital, Jack's betrayal, the Harpers, Miz going to jail, Saois Prep, Luke not getting that Zim has a boyfriend and isn't interested in him in any way, shape, or form

Likes: Being with his gang, skipping school, living with Mike, living with Miz, being healthy, drinking

Hometown: Seoul Irk

Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: Element Smithers

Eye color: Ruby

Brief biography: Having been born the middle child in a set of identical triplets, Zim soon got sick of being part of a set, he began to drift away form his brothers and towards his older siblings, especially his brother Miz. He became depressed after Zak kicked Miz out and soon became just like his hero: Miz. When he became too much to handle, Zak kicked the boy out as well. It was Miz who took him in, and Zim still lives with him to this day. It's hard on everyone to see Zim go to the hospital, especially Zim and Miz. Zim hopes that one day he'll be well enough to not go, but that doesn't seem possible quite yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Dlbn: Hey once again! Time for another update! (Cheers for herself)

Nbld: You have a problem!

Dlbn: Oh, not you again. What do you want now?

Nbld: I'm here to help with the rest of the story. Obviously, you have to have realized that this is getting really long and monotonous and boring, but it's about to get worse. You really have no idea where this is going, do you?

Dlbn: A bit. It's strayed far from the original plot.

Nbld: I'll say!

Dlbn: But that just makes it more interesting. Every twist and turn has something to do with the bigger picture, trust me.

Nbld: Right. The ending to this chapter is another cliff hanger. The whole mood of the chapter is like a dark mystery. All will become clear in chapter 13, we promise.

Dlbn: Now I'm sure you're all sick of listening to us every time you read, so we'll let you go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV, lucky for him and all of you.

TJ, Skye, and Tommy each slapped a twenty on their Boss' table. He looked up with a start, before looking down at the money.

"What's this?" He wondered. "You increase your pay, Skye?"

"Uh…yes…sir. I figure I owe you for all the time I took off." Skye responded.

Boss stared at him. Satisfied, he turned to TJ. "And you?"

"I figure I should start out pretty good. I owe you for letting me work." TJ responded softly.

Boss cocked his head to the side and raised an antenna. "Alright then. You three are dismissed…but if you're up to anything…"

"No, sir." They all responded at once.

He nodded and turned the chair he was in to face the direction opposite of them. Skye took TJ by the hand and pulled him outside.

Tommy leaned against the stucco wall of his Boss' headquarters. TJ and Skye came out of the building a few seconds later. "So are we going to that party tonight?" Tommy wondered.

"At Mike and Karen's?" TJ questioned.

"Yeah."

"I don't see why not." TJ smiled. "Skye?"

"Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea." Skye answered. "You two go."

"Why? You not feeling good?" TJ put the back of his hand to Skye's head.

"I'm fine." Skye pushed TJ's hand back and took a step back towards the doorway.

"Then why don't you wanna go?"

"I just don't."

"Is it because I'm going?" Tommy wondered. "I won't if you don't want me to."

"It's not you, Tommy." Skye denied with a shake of his head. "You're one of my best friends. You should go."

"Tommy, walk on ahead of us that way." TJ pointed. "We'll catch up. I want to talk to you, Skye."

"Alright." Tommy shrugged and left the way TJ had pointed out.

"What's wrong?" TJ wondered.

"Nothing, TJ. I just don't feel like going, is all."

"Skye…" TJ didn't believe him. "Don't make me call Zim and tell him to get down here and figure you out."

Skye snickered. "No, you don't have to do that. I'm just not in a partying mood."

TJ kissed him. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"Look…I just…I'm not…I don't feel comfortable going. They're your friends, not mine."

"You're one of us." TJ informed, wrapping an arm around Skye's waist. "They're your friends, too."

"Look, I get the vibe that they don't like having me around much, okay?" Skye breathed out slowly. It felt good to tell TJ that. After all, Karen was his cousin.

"What makes you say that?"

"They don't seem too happy when I show up." Skye stated. "I can't quite explain it."

"You want me to talk to them?"

"No!" Skye flushed. "I don't want you to have to get involved. I can handle it."

"So…you wanna go home?"

"…No. come on, Tommy's waiting for us."

Karen had whisked Tommy off the second he got there, and TJ had gone to the bathroom, so Skye was alone. Zim was sitting on one of the unused kegs by the DJ's table. Element wasn't by his side. They hadn't shown up together, which surprised Skye a bit, but he didn't want to draw attention to it. Element was on the other side of the yard, drinking a beer and laughing with Mike, Miz, and someone Skye had never seen before. The strippers were off with Jade dancing, so Skye didn't want to bother them either. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Zim's brothers, Luke and Zeike, behind him.

"Oh, hi." He greeted. "I didn't know you guys hung with the gang."

"We don't." Luke shook his head.

"Mike said Zim was depressed and to keep an eye on him." Zeike answered.

"Mike?"

"Our dad." Luke stated. "Not that one." He pointed to Mike. "He's completely useless."

Zeike snickered.

"That's not nice." Skye scolded.

The boys shared a look.

"Since you're here, can you keep an eye on Zim?" Luke wondered. "We've got better things to do."

"Uh…sure. I'll hang with him. My pleasure."

"He's by the DJ booth." Zeike informed.

He and Luke walked off in perfect sync, whispering to one another. Skye made his way through the partiers and to Zim. He sat on a keg next to Zim. "Hey." He greeted, having to shout over the music.

"Hey." Zim muttered.

Skye almost would have thought Zim had ignored him, if his mouth hadn't moved.

"You okay?" Skye wondered.

Zim didn't say anything, or respond at all, for a moment. Skye would've thought he had gone into another one of his coma states and that he'd have to get Miz, but Zim finally shook his head.

"You wanna talk?"

Zim took Skye's hand in his and pulled him away.

Zim shut and locked the door to Mike's bedroom. Skye sat at Mike's desk, waiting for Zim to talk to him. Zim walked over and sat in the other chair at the desk. He looked down at his hands, wringing them in his lap.

"You wanna talk, Zim?" Skye wondered. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess." Zim responded. "Element and I…we're in a bit of a fight right now."

"Fight?" Skye wondered. "But you two seem so happy!"

Zim smiled softly. "I know. I love him and I want to be with him…but…I'm not sure if it's gonna last."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Zim. I…I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay, Skye, you were just being a good friend." Zim smiled up at him. "Thanks. I can't Tak to TJ about this, or Miz. I needed someone I could talk to."

"I'm here anytime you need me, Zim." Skye informed. "I promise."

Zim stood and hugged him. "Thanks." He smiled. "Come on. Let's go back and enjoy the party."

Skye stood as well. "I like that idea."

They left the room together and down the stairs. Zim paused in the foyer.

"What is it?" Skye wondered. "You okay?"

"Something…doesn't seem right to me."

"What's the matter? You're not gonna faint, are you?"

"No, it's not that. Something else." Zim walked to the front door and pushed it open.

The party was still happening outside, loud enough to wake the dead and piss of the neighbors, and people were still dancing and drinking. Miz and Element were still in the corner, talking with a friend, and TJ had finally come back, appearing to be looking for Skye. What had Zim sensed?

"Everything looks fine, Zim." Skye informed.

Zim held his head. "Maybe it's just my imagination." He laughed. "It's very overactive."

"Huh. Yeah…" Skye paused. "You don't think Luke or his friends are around, do you?"

"I don't think so. Normally I can sense him."

"Maybe someone called the cops and they're on their way over?"

"That wouldn't surprise me." Zim walked through the crowd to TJ, Skye following.

TJ smiled when he saw them approach. "There you are!" He greeted with a smile. "I was looking for the two of you."

"How'd you know I was here?" Zim wondered.

"Everyone knows you're here, Zim." TJ informed. "Something up with you and Element? You two are almost always together at a party."

"Don't worry about it." Zim answered. "Something doesn't seem right to me."

"Like?" TJ looked to Skye.

"He says it's not Luke or his friends." Skye answered.

"We think it might be the cops coming."

"You think?" TJ looked up to the driveway. "No one's scattering around here."

"Cause no one knows. Everything's business as usual."

TJ shrugged. "I think you're worrying too much." He bonked Zim lightly on the head. "It might be a side affect from when you were sick."

"No." Zim shook his head. He sighed. "Oh, you're not listening. I'm gonna go talk to Miz. Come with me, Skye?"

"Uh…sure." Skye kissed TJ. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." TJ kissed him back. "Don't take too long."

Skye nodded as Zim pulled him off.

"I wasn't gonna take you away from TJ, but I don't want to face Element alone. He's with Miz." Zim told him. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Skye shook his head. 'Whatever makes you comfortable."

Zim smiled at him before they reached Miz and the other two. Zim tugged at Miz's shirt sleeve.

"Miz?" He wondered.

"Hold on." Miz told Element and his other friend. "What's up Zim?" He turned to his brother.

"Something doesn't feel right." Zim informed.

Miz set his beer down on the table next to him. "You feel okay?"

Element's eyebrows went up in concern, but he didn't say or do anything more.

"I feel fine." Zim answered.

Skye watched both Miz and Element relax a bit.

"But something…feels off." Zim continued.

"What's wrong, Zim?" Element wondered.

Zim looked at him and smiled softly. "I don't know. Just a feeling."

Element looked around. "I don't notice anything out of the ordinary."

"That's what TJ said." Zim argued. "Please, Miz? Listen to me."

"I'm all antenna." Miz informed. "You don't know what's wrong? You sense it too, Skye?"

Skye shook his head. "Just some tension." He stated.

The guy they were with looked between Element and Zim. "Between these two?" He wondered.

"Not just them." Skye stated, hoping he didn't say anything he should've.

"You're Skye, right?" The guy asked. "I'm Zeike, uh…Crawford, if ya really care."

"Yeah, I'm Skye. Kilsman, for the same purpose."

Zeike giggled.

"Nice to meet you." Skye informed

"You too."

"Miz?" Zim interrupted. "I'm being serious. That feeling keeps getting stronger and stronger."

"Do you think someone called the cops?" Zeike looked to Miz.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but they'd have been here by now."

"Luke?" Element offered.

"No. It's not his aura. Not the Harpers' either."

"You think Zak found you?" Element wondered, his eyes showing concern for the brothers, even though he and Zim were supposed to be arguing.

"I don't think so." Zim shook his head. "He wouldn't come all this way for us, anyway."

"Your other dad?" Zeike offered.

"If it were dad, he would've called." Miz checked his cell phone. "Nothing."

"He didn't call me either." Zim agreed, showing them his phone.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" Zeike wondered.

Miz slapped him. "Don't talk like that."

"It's not the 'I'm getting sick' feeling I get. It's something else. Something just doesn't seem right. Where are Mike and Karen?"

"Karen abducted Skye's friend when he first got here." Zeike informed. "I haven't seen her since."

"Mike's playing the shot game with someone he knows." Miz offered.

TJ walked over. Something about the way he moved seemed urgent. "Miz, we need to get out of here, now. I know what Zim's feeling, cause I got it too now. I don't know what though."

"Alright." Miz agreed. Now that TJ felt it too, he seemed a bit more on edge. "Let's all go to the bar."

"Not a good idea." Skye stated. "Luke was there last time, wasn't he?"

"Skye's got a point." Zim agreed. "He could've gone back."

"The only places that'll hold all of us are Miz's place and the hospital." Element informed. "Zim? Wanna play sick?"

Zim gave him a look, not laughing. "I hate being in the hospital when I _have_ to, let alone just to get away from something we can't figure out yet."

The strippers walked over with jade in perfect sync.

"People are starting to get nervous." Baillie informed. "They're seeing you guys all hush-hush over here and they're getting worried."

"What should we tell 'um, Miz?" Diana wondered.

"We're going to my place. TJ and Zim say something feels weird." Miz answered.

"Like some kind of oppressive force in the air?" Juliana muttered.

"Yeah." Zim and TJ stated.

"I feel it too." Juliana offered.

"Same here." Jade informed. "We should go."

"Yeah." Miz nodded. He signaled to the DJ, who turned off the music.

People seemed confused as to why the music ended. Miz climbed on a table. "Hey! Over here!" He called for their attention.

No one heard him.

"Hey!" Miz tried again.

Zim stood up with him, with a bit of help from Element. "Hey!" He screamed.

They all looked.

"There ya go, Miz." Zim smiled at his brother and hopped off the table, assisted by Element's arms around his waist.

Zim stood by his boyfriend, snuggled up under his arm. Skye didn't see why Zim had said they were fighting. They seemed fine now.

"We're moving the party to my place!" Miz informed. "Leave the booze or bring some with you, but we're getting outta here. _Now_." The tone of his voice commanded authority, and everyone scrambled to get everything together.

Tommy, Karen, and Mike all walked over.

"What's up, Miz?" Mike questioned.

"Something's going on and we just wanna get outta here. You guys can get some clothes if you want." Miz pulled keys from his pocket. "I brought my truck. Zim, Element, TJ, Skye, Zeike, come with me. Girls, go with Mike and Karen to my place. You too, Tommy."

"Alright Miz." Everyone answered as one.

Mike, Karen, Tommy, and the strippers went into the house.

"Zim, up front with me." Miz ordered. "Can you guys sit in the back?"

"I got a car too, Miz." Element twirled his keys. "I can drive myself."

"Fine. TJ and Zeike, go with him. Skye, come with me and Zim." Miz ordered.

TJ, Zeike, and Element left to Element's car as Skye and Zim followed Miz.

"Why can't I go with Element?" Zim wondered.

"I know you two are fighting." Miz informed. "Sides, I want you with me, alright?"

Zim nodded, unable to say anything else. Skye put a hand on his shoulder.

"Miz's just protecting you, Zim." Skye informed.

"We need to talk." Miz argued.

When they reached Miz's dark red pick up truck, Miz opened the doors. "I can fit three in the front." Miz informed. "Zim in the middle."

"I know." Zim scowled. He obviously didn't want to be protected by Miz.

Zim and Skye all climbed in as Miz started the truck. Zim buckled up and Skye slid in, shutting the door behind him.

"Miz…" Zim stated. "Drive. Now."

Miz nodded. "Hang tight." He locked the doors with a button and took off, probably faster then the speed limit, before Skye could buckled up.

Skye fumbled with the buckle until he strapped himself in. He held onto the seat for dear life. "What's wrong Zim?" Miz wondered. "You know what's going on, don't you?"

"How could he know?" Skye wondered.

"Just drive, Miz, don't ask questions. I'll explain in the basement." Zim answered, not looking at Skye.

"Basement?" Miz handed Zim his cell phone. "Call Angel. Tell her and Jake to go down. Call the others, too, and let um know."

Zim nodded and dialed, presumably doing as his brother said.

"How does Zim know what's going on, Miz?" Skye wondered.

"Side effect of his immune system and the meds, I guess. Zim's…clairvoyant, a bit." Miz answered. "He can sense things, but it takes him a while to get the whole picture."

"But what did he see?"

Dlbn: Yay! Cliffhanger!

Nbld: We haven't really tapped into Zim's clairvoyance much yet.

Dlbn: In chapter 13 we will, but we've started to touch on it now.

Nbld: (Cracks up)

Dlbn: Mind, gutter. Get…

Nbld: Don't quote your own story.

Biographies:

Name: Lucas 'Luke' Hartford

Age: 26

Lives In, With: Self, small apartment

Hates: Zim dating Element, Miz most of the time, that Zim won't accept his advances, darkness

Likes: Heroin, hanging with his friends, Zim, pissing off the Halens, trying to get Zim to realize he belongs with Luke and not Element.

Hometown: Seoul Irk  
Friend-Crush: Zim Halen (Though they don't seem to really be 'friends' at this point…)

Significant Other: None

Eye color: Green

Brief biography: Out of everyone involved with the Halen gang, Luke is the only one with a stable family. He was a good student and loved sports, until he started hanging with the wrong people in the wrong places. It was the age of twelve that Luke started experimenting with drugs and alcohol. He isn't into alcohol too much, but he does get high on heroin often, sometimes going a bit further and using cocaine along with the heroin. He fell in love with Zim Halen when he met the boy at age nineteen and instantly knew they belonged together, but Zim's hooking up with Element, Zim's brother's best friend, tore Luke up inside when he realized he should've made a move sooner. Now he does everything he can to get Zim to love him back, but he only seems to make their relationship more distant.


	13. Chapter 13

Dlbn: Yay, another chapter! I know you're all so excited! (Laughs maniacally)

Nbld: You…need help.

Dlbn: Yep!  
Nbld: Well, maybe not everything was made clear last chapter, but it's coming soon.

Dlbn: So let's see if we can keep our promise this time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV, lucky for him and all of you.

Skye stood with everyone else in Miz's basement. Everyone seemed to have gotten there safely, but Miz was still doing a head count. Angel sat with Jake in her arms on a chair next to Zim.

"What's going on, Zim?" She wondered.

"I'll tell you once we get everything settled." Zim answered her.

She nodded and looked away. Skye could tell she was really worried.

"Angel?" Skye addressed her.

"Yeah?" She looked at him. "What, Skye?"

"We'll be fine." Skye stated with assurance. "We have Miz and the others here to help, don't we?"

She smiled. "Thank you, Skye."

TJ squeezed Skye's hand. "We're gonna be fine." He promised. "Zim?" He looked to his young friend. "See anything more?"

"No." Zim shook his head. "I stopped seeing things after we left. There's something about Mike and Karen's place."

"Maybe whatever it was, it was only at our place?" Mike wondered.

"Something like that." Zim muttered. He stood. "I'm gonna go see Miz."

"Alright." Element told him, watching him leave.

"He's hiding something." Angel stated.

"He just doesn't want us to worry." TJ informed. "You know how he is."

Element rolled his eyes. "TJ's got a point." He stated.

Zim walked back to them, being led by the wrist by Miz.

"Talk." Miz ordered. "What did you see?" He and Zim sat with the others.

"One, Skye and Tommy's Boss was around." Zim informed, looking to Skye. "Does he think you're involved in what he was told about?"

Skye shook his head and shrugged.

"He didn't mention or look at anyone specifically." He answered.

"What's the reason we had to leave?" Miz wondered, finally getting to what everyone was really worried about.

"We were being watched by someone." Zim answered. "Most likely one of Luke's morons. I know it was one of them, I just don't know who."

"Probably Trev." TJ informed. "Those two seemed to be attached at the hip."

Zim nodded.

"You're still not telling us something." Miz stated.

"It's…" Zim paused. "Nothing."

"Zim, don't you hide stuff from me." Miz scolded. "How else am I supposed to help you?"

"Something's gonna go down soon." Zim informed.

Skye looked around at everyone to see them hanging onto Zim's words.

"I don't know what or when or how or why, but something. We all need to be on our guard and stick together."

That didn't sound too promising.

Skye woke up late that night in TJ's arms. Miz, Angel, and Jake had fallen asleep on the futon couch together, Zim and Element slept on a futon curled together, Karen and Mike slept against each other against a wall, Jade and the strippers slept against a beanbag chair, and the others were scattered around the floor. Tommy had been shanghaied into sleeping next to Karen, but he seemed comfortable.

Skye stretched and yawned, sitting up. Everything seemed to be okay. Did Zim really see something? Or was he over-imagining things? Neither would be good, but Skye knew that something had gone down earlier. Miz's house phone rang and Zim stirred in the corner. He slid out from under Element's arms and stumbled over, half asleep. He picked up.

"Um…Hello?" The young boy wondered.

Skye watched him.

"What do _you_ want?" Zim sneered.

Skye stood and walked over, noting the hostile tone of Zim's voice and hoping that everything was okay.

Zim hung the phone up.

"What's wrong?" Skye whispered.

Zim peeped and turned. "Don't do that, Skye! Not after tonight!" He scolded.

"Sorry. Who was it?"

"Harper."

"He's got your number?"

"We were friends, remember?" Zim wondered. "He wanted to warn me that we're in danger."

"Do you believe him?"

Zim swallowed hard. "The only danger around here are him and Luke."

"But, seriously. After earlier, I'd listen to anything we're told about this."

Zim sighed. "I know you're right, but I can't bring myself to trust Jack again."

"It's okay." Skye smiled softly. "Have you seen anything else?"

"I've been dreaming, but nothing big. Just soccer and college…and me and Element…" Zim flushed. "But I don't think it's got anything to do with what went on." Zim shook his head. "I want to go to the police station and find whoever it is that's supposed to be finding Luke. Come."

"Fine. We should let the others…"

"No. It's best if they don't." Zim shook his head. He held up Miz's keys. "I've got a license. Come with me. Please?"

Everything in Skye's body told him not to, but if this was going to help out…

"Sure." Skye nodded. "But I gotta be back by eight so I can keep up appearances at work."

"Of course. Miz and the others probably won't wake up until late anyway." Zim answered.

Jake made a noise from Miz and Angel's side. Zim looked over to see him sitting up and staring at the two of them over the back of the couch. He made another noise when he noticed they were looking at him.

"Shush." Zim ordered, putting a finger over his lips.

Jake imitated him and laughed. "Jake, stop." Zim ordered. "Quiet down."

Jake turned his head, nodding as if he understood Zim's words. Zim walked over and hugged him before turning to Skye. "Let's get outta here."

Zim turned on Miz's car as Skye plopped down in the passenger seat. He got in and shut the door before buckling up. Zim shifted into reverse before a thump hit the car. Zim put the car in park, unbuckled himself, and opened the door. Jake giggled from outside and screeched. Zim stepped out of the car.

"Jake?" He wondered.

Jake giggled and reached to Zim.

Zim picked him up. "You're going inside." He stated.

Jake pouted and held tight to Zim's shirt.

"I think he wants to go with you, Zim." Skye informed.

"Absolutely not." Zim argued with a shake of his head. "I can't drag him into this. Miz will kill me."

"I don't think he's gonna stay either, Zim." Skye argued back.

"Well, he'll have to." Zim handed Jake something from his pocket. "Stay inside, okay." He put a finger to his lips.

Jake imitated him as Zim walked him back to the house. He set Jake down inside and watched him walk away before he shut and locked the door with his house key. He walked back to the truck and hopped in, buckling up. He put the truck in reverse and drove off. He looked at Skye.

"I didn't want him to have to deal with this." Zim informed. "He don't deserve to suffer because we're a bunch of morons who got ourselves into trouble."

"I don't blame you, Zim." Skye answered. "We're going to the police station, then? Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "I want to figure out something."

When Zim and Skye pulled into a parking space at the Seoul PD Headquarters, the parking lot was pretty much empty.

"Where is everyone?" Skye wondered.

"Who knows?" Zim responded, shutting the truck off. "Come on."

Skye followed Zim out and inside towards the front desk. An officer was sitting behind it, and he looked up with a smile when he sensed them. No one else was around. He waved.

"Hey, Zim!" He greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Pensky." Zim returned the greeting, walking with Skye to the desk. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure, shoot." Pensky smiled. "I remember you." He told Skye.

"Yeah, you too." Skye smiled. "Good to see you again."

"You too."

"Who's in charge of finding Luke?" Zim wondered.

"Me." Pensky answered. "Why?"

"I had this weird feeling at Mike and Karen's party, and I think it was because someone was watching us."

"You think Luke?"

"He…showed up at the bar when you guys were called in." Zim admitted. "We didn't report it cause we knew he'd retaliate."

Pensky's smile faded. "My Boss ain't gonna like this. We were right there and we missed him?" Pensky leaned his head on his hand. "I'm getting old."

"So's Zak." Zim stated.

"Be nice to your stepbrother." Pensky laughed.

"I am." Zim rolled his eyes. "Do you guys have any leads to where he might be now?"

"We've been…tracking his friends. None of them have led to Luke yet." Pensky shook his head.

"Well, try snooping around Mike Saug and Karen Summer's place." Zim offered.

"Someone had to have been there, or that feeling probably wouldn't have come around." Skye stated. "We're not sure if it was Luke and his friends or not, though."

"We'll…look into it." Pensky offered. "You two look terrible. You guys on the run?"

"We've gotta get back before Miz wakes up." Zim informed. "I kind of…took his truck…"

"Yeah, you'd better get back. Does he know what was wrong last night?"

Zim nodded. "He was the only one, other then Skye, who listened to me."

"Then I'd get back."

When Miz woke up, Jake was pulling on the blankets, trying to yank them from underneath his father. He sat up. "What are you doing down there, Jake?" Miz wondered.

Jake reached up towards his father. Miz picked him up and sat him on the bed.

"You didn't wake up anyone else, did you?" Miz wondered, knowing Jake wouldn't answer.

The boy shook his head no. Miz laughed. He looked around to see who was asleep and who wasn't. Everyone seemed to be there but…Zim and Skye weren't around.

"Zim?" Miz called out. "Skye?"

No response. No one else woke up either. Miz stood, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Jake crawled to the edge, but he sat when his father didn't tell him to go with him. Miz went to Element and shook him.

"Element." Miz spoke his name. "Element, wake up!"

"Huh?" Element wondered, eyes sliding open. "What? What's the matter?"

"Where'd Zim go?" Miz questioned. "You two get into another fight?"

"No." Element shook his head. "He isn't here?"

"Skye isn't either." Miz stated.

Element shrugged. "I think I heard the phone ring earlier, but I might have been dreaming."

Miz groaned. "I hope whoever it was didn't lure Zim out of here."

Element shook his head. "Zim's too smart for that, Miz." He answered. "I'm sure he'll show up."

"He'd better." Miz stated. "Especially after last night."

Jake screeched from where he was. Miz looked to him.

"Do _you_ know where Zim went?" He questioned Jake.

Jake put a finger over his mouth.

"That's Zim's way of telling him to keep quiet." Miz moaned. "Jake must've caught him leaving."

Element snickered.

A truck pulled up outside and the front door opened a few minutes later.

Skye and Zim walked in together, silent. Miz stood. "And just where the hell were the two of you?" he wondered.

People began to stir.

"We went to the Police Headquarters." Zim shrugged. "I wanted to see if the officer in charge of finding Luke had any idea where he was. I think it was him watching us last night."

Miz shook his head. "If something had happened to the two of you while you were out…" He paused, not wanting to think about that. "You should've told someone where you were going."

"Jake knew." Zim offered.

Jake screeched.

"He's a baby, Zim: He can't tell me where you went." Miz argued.

Jake screeched in protest again. Angel rubbed her eyes and put him on her lap.

"Relax, Miz." She ordered. "They look fine. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Skye muttered.

"I'm fine." Zim agreed.

"See? So what's the issue?" Angel wondered.

"After last night." Miz started. "I have to keep an eye on you." He looked to Zim. "Sides, dad would kill me."

Zim rolled his eyes, not liking being scolded by Miz again, and folded his arms. "I'm fine, Miz. You know me better then that."

"That's why he's worried." Element snickered.

Zim gave Element a look, but he was smiling. "I know."

Element smiled back and winked, making Zim giggle.

"Stop it, you two." Miz ordered. "This is serious."

"Look, it's all over now, Miz." Element offered. "Zim and Skye are fine and so are the rest of us. Just let it go."

"But…"

"Miz," TJ stated, standing and walking over to Skye. "Element's right and you know it."

"I'm just being cautious." Miz answered.

"We all are." Angel stated, standing with Jake in her arms. "Zim, why don't you go ask your woods friend if he can help you figure out what's going on, alright?" She smiled.

"Woods friend?" Skye wondered.

Zim smirked. "That's right. You haven't met him yet."

Dlbn: Alright, so not everything was clear in this chapter.

Nbld: But we've double checked our records and chapter 14 _will_ make everything make sense. We're double sure.

Dlbn: Yep! So here's a couple bios to help ease our stupidity.

Nbld: Or enhance it…

Biographies:

Name: Baillie Hadley

Age: 18

Lives In, With: Juliana Gilsden and Diana Klein, small apartment

Hates: Luke Hartford, Miz's temper, seeing Zim sick, being hit on by perverts (So _why_ did she choose this job?)

Likes: Hanging with her friends, working, being with Zim

Hometown: Seoul (Aw, do I even need to say it?!)  
Friend-Crush: Zim-Rain Halen

Significant Other: None

Eye color: Yellow-orange

Brief biography: A student of Mike Halen, who desperately needed help with chemistry, Baillie stayed after school for his help and met his son, Zim-Rain Halen. Soon staying after school to work with Mr. Halen turned into staying after school to see Zim. He eventually caught onto her and brought her to meet his brother and their friends. After Elemental Power was made, Baillie offered her services as a stripper, since her cheerleading had made her flexible and she wanted a job. Her parents didn't approve and kicked her out, but she claims it was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Name: Juliana Gilsden

Age: 16

Lives In, With: Baillie Hadley and Diana Klein, small apartment

Hates: Having to talk too much, being alone, being ignored

Likes: Partying, hanging with Baillie and Diana, shopping

Hometown: Seoul (Forget the comments. You know what goes here)  
Friend-Crush: Element Smithers

Significant Other: None

Eye color: Purple

Brief biography: One of Mike Halen's students, Juliana wanted to have some extra help after school, though she didn't really need it. She met Zim Halen, a quiet kid like herself, and they became instant friends. When she met Baillie and Diana, they seemed determined to make her talk more. She became a stripper after being with the gang for a few years and seeing Baillie do it. When her parents found out that she had gone from a shy bookworm into a stripper, they were quick to resent her. Juliana left her house after Zim told her he and his brother could help her get a place to stay. She and Zim are close, but not as close as Juliana is with the other strippers.

Name: Diana Klein

Age: 17

Lives In, With: Baillie Hadley and Juliana Gilsden, small apartment

Hates: Juliana not talking, Juliana's crush on Element, quiet

Likes: Dancing, partying, hanging with her friends, working

Hometown: Seoul  
Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: None

Eye color: Pink

Brief biography: Diana met Baillie while they were cheerleaders for Seoul High School. Like Baillie and Juliana, Diana had Mike Halen as a chemistry teacher and desperately needed some extra help. She met Zim in the same manner, after Baillie convinced her to come and meet him. She became a stripper at Elemental Power around the same time Baillie did. When Diana's mother died, her father became distant, eventually uprooting and leaving without telling her, or anyone else, where he was going. Close to the Halen gang by that time, Miz and Zim were able to get it out of her what was going on. Though she moved into the house Miz had found for Juliana and Baillie and they all became close, Diana decided to continue going to school instead of working 24-7 like the other two did. She's the only one out of the strippers at Elemental Power, including her friends and Jade, to make it through high school.


	14. Chapter 14

Dlbn here with the next chapter! Things are starting to fall into play. The final confrontation is upon us and it's gonna be an interesting one. I'm not exactly sure how it's gonna play out. We'll see when we get there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV, lucky for him and all of you.

Skye stood with Zim inside a hut in the middle of the woods. An older male with ruby eyes was inside as well. Ruby stones were randomly placed around the hut with sticks of charcoal and potions bubbled over fires. Skye felt a bit awkward standing in there. The man handed each of the boys a cup of tea before Zim and Skye took a seat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Zim?" The man wondered. "Carner isn't around, so I don't know why you came. To practice maybe?"

"We need your help, Gem." Zim answered. "I got a weird feeling last night at a party and it's gone pretty far. We think that one of Luke's lackeys had been watching us for him."

"Ah, Luke. I've been hearing things."

"How can you find out anything, Gem? You never leave this place!" Zim took a sip of his tea.

Gem smiled. "I have my sources."

"Carner?"

"Why, of course." Gem confirmed. He looked to Skye. "And who's this?"

"I'm Skye." Skye answered. "I'm a friend of Zim's."

"Nice to meet you." Gem smiled. He turned back to Zim. "So what can I do to help?"

"Could you do a smoke reading or something?" Zim answered. "Maybe to see if there _was_ anyone there?"

"I can." Gem confirmed. He stood. "Pardon." He left through the back of the hut.

"Who is this guy, Zim?" Skye wondered.

"This is Gem. He taught me alchemy…sort of." Zim shrugged. "It's a bit of alchemy mixed with magic."

"Oh."

Gem returned with some firewood and a small green orb. He set the sticks down and threw the orb into them. A fire popped up and smoke floated away.

"You know what to do, Zim." Gem stated. "Swipe your hand through the smoke, palm down."

Zim did as he was told.

The smoke deepened in certain areas, but Skye couldn't tell if it was anything. Zim and Gem seemed to see something.

"Well, it ain't one of Luke's." Zim stated.

"Who was it?" Gem wondered.

"My Boss?" Skye offered. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's keeping an eye on everyone, now that he's so suspicious."

Gem took Skye's wrist and swiped his hand upside down through the smoke. "Take a look." He ordered.

This time, instead of seeing darkening smoke, Skye saw a clear image: His Boss.

"I was right." Skye stated. "He must've been watching me…which means he must know TJ and I were lying."

"Not necessarily." Gem shook his head. "He could have been checking to see if you said anything about whatever he's suspicious about. What's goin on, anyway?"

"Well…" Skye looked to Zim, wondering if it was okay for him to say it.

"Go on, Skye. Gem won't tell anyone. He don't leave this place at all, anyway." Zim stated.

"We're…the Tallest and I…are working together to take him down." Skye quietly muttered. "I'm a hooker."

"I thought you didn't like the word." Zim offered.

"I don't, when other people use it at least."

Twigs and leaves crunched as if someone was running away.

"What was that?" Zim wondered.

Gem, Skye, and Zim stood and bolted out the back of the hut. They got outside just in time to see a man in a hooded cape run off into the distance.

"We were being listened to." Skye stated, downhearted. "He's probably gonna go back and tell my Boss! Shit, I'm screwed!"

"Don't worry, Skye." Zim stated. "Let's just go to my Aunt and Uncle's house and let them know. They have protection for us. Gem?" Zim turned to the older man. "You're a witness."

"I'll come." Gem agreed. "Let's get going now, so we have time."

Tallest Spork and Tallest Miyuki paced in their living room as Skye and the others sat down, eating the snacks the butlers had provided.

"He knows?" Tallest Spork wondered.

"What's the big deal if he does?" Isha wondered from Zim's left.

"He'll go after Skye and TJ." Zim sneered. "And maybe your parents."

"You _had _to drag them into this by coming here. Didn't you." Isha sneered back.

"It was my fault." Skye objected. "I was telling Gem what was going on and I mentioned I was teaming up with your parents." He sighed. "I didn't know anyone was outside the hut. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Tallest Miyuki answered him. "It wasn't your fault." She looked to Gem. "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"I don't leave my hut." Gem answered. "I love the solitude of the woods. Other people and technology only ruin it, no offense." He put up his hands. "But it's an honor, my Tallest."

"Yeah, worry about the formalities later." Tallest Spork stated. "We need to take your Boss down, Skye, _now_."

"I know." Skye agreed. "But how?"

"Go to his headquarters." Tallest Spork ordered. "Get him to admit some of the things he's done and we'll move our TSUIS team in."

"Your what?" Gem wondered.

"Tallest Secret Undercover Investigative Squad." Zim and Isha recited at once.

"My Aunt and Uncle came up with it when they first started out as Tallest." Zim informed.

"I helped with the name." Isha seemed proud.

"That explains a lot." Zim smirked.

Isha elbowed him in the side, but he was laughing.

"We'll have the team wire you, Skye." Tallest Miyuki stated. "TJ, too. Where is he?"

"We called him." Zim answered. "He said he was on his way."

"Probably got lost." Isha informed.

"I wouldn't be surprised at that, Isha." Zim shook his head. He looked to his Aunt and Uncle. "Can I be wired too?"

"Miz won't be too happy." Skye informed.

"He can deal. Please?" Zim wondered.

"Fine, Zim, fine." Tallest Spork stated. "But you're not going in."

"Alright. Can I help, though?"

"Come on, dad." Isha rolled his eyes. "You two know he wants to be an undercover agent."

"You do?" Skye looked to Zim.

"Well, I'm gonna apply to the FBI after I finish college, like TJ did…" Zim started.

"Zim, you're wrong." Isha argued. "TJ never graduated college."

"I'll have to start out with a desk job, but I'd love to be an FBI agent. Or a cop, since they all know me over there."

"Zak's dead set on you getting in the military." Tallest Miyuki objected.

"Well, it's my life not his." Zim argued, folding his arms.

The door opened and TJ rushed in.

"I got here soon as I could." He stated. "You guys okay?" He looked at Zim and Skye.

"We're fine, Teej." Zim answered. "Sit and have something to eat. You're pale as a sheet."

TJ took the offer and sat with Skye, kissing his temple. "So what's going on?"

"You and Skye are going undercover," Tallest Miyuki stated. "To expose his Boss so we can take him down, after what happened."

"And what was that?" TJ wondered.

"The boys were telling me what was going on and someone had been listening outside." Gem answered. "By the time we figured it out, he was running off. All we caught was the glimpse of a man in a black cloak with a hood."

TJ looked to Gem and blinked. "Hey…you _do_ come out of your hut!"

Gem and Zim rolled their eyes.

"Serious, TJ." Zim ordered.

"Alright, alright." TJ agreed. "Wire us."

The tape that held the wires against Skye's chest were shockingly cold. He sat in a room with Zim and TJ, Zim watching intently as TJ and Skye were wired by the Tallests' secret team.

"These will help us keep in contact with you, no matter how far away you are." The green eyed tech guy, or techie as Zim had called them, informed Skye. "A small camera will be attached to you so we can see everything you see."

"We'll have one on you two, TJ." The ruby eyed 'techie' told the other male.

"Alright." TJ scratched the back of his neck.

A third techie stood by Zim's side, watching as well. He and Zim seemed to know each other pretty well.

"Your friends seem happy about doing this." He whispered to Zim.

"They are." Zim agreed. "Skye wants to quit, but he's afraid to."

"And the other one?"

"He loves him."

"I've heard _that_ before." The third techie giggled.

Zim rolled his eyes.

"We can _hear_ you, ya know." TJ told Zim.

Zim stuck his tongue out him.

TJ rolled his eyes. "Mature, dude."

"I'm not mature." Zim countered.

"Compared to your other idiots, you are." The third techie informed.

"No one asked you, kid." TJ scowled.

"TJ." Skye giggled. "Leave the guy alone. You know it's true."

"Skye!" TJ objected.

Zim laughed before coughing a bit. "Nice, Skye." He informed, coughing again.

"Want a drink?" The third techie wondered, putting a hand on Zim's shoulder.

Zim nodded, coughing. The techie left his side and came back with a water bottle in a couple of minutes. He handed it to Zim, who hungrily took a few drinks.

"Thanks, Mark." Zim smiled.

"Any time." Mark responded.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Zim looked to Skye and TJ.

"Of course." Skye stated. "I want to quit so bad."

Zim snickered. "I can see why. Hey, techie, can I be in the van?"

The techies wiring TJ and Skye didn't seem too happy being addressed by that.

"Talk to your aunt and uncle." The ruby eyed techie scowled.

Zim rolled his eyes at their attitude. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted. See you guys later. Good luck." He walked out of the room.

The green eyed techie turned to Mark. "You. Go find him." He ordered. "We'll be in deep shit if he gets into trouble."

Mark nodded and left.

"All done." The green eyed techie told TJ.

"Good. I'm gonna go look for Zim." TJ stated. He kissed Skye before walking briskly away.

"What kinds of stuff could _Zim _get into around here?" Skye wondered.

"You'd be surprised. Trouble follows the Halen gang like a magnet." The green eyed techie scowled. "Especially Zim, since the Harper's leader's his arch enemy." He left the room, job done.

"Sorry about him." The ruby eyed techie told Skye. "He's just pissy cause he doesn't wanna be working today."

"It's alright. My Boss is worse."

"I'm sure." The techie threw Skye his shirt. "All done. The Tallest will be waiting for you." He informed. "I'll escort you."

Skye followed him out and down the hallway.

TJ and Skye walked into Skye's Boss' place together, not holding hands. No one was inside that they needed to clear out, but the Boss wasn't there either.

"Where is he?" TJ whispered.

"I have no idea." Skye answered him. "I hope he gets here soon. This is driving me nuts!"

Clapping came from one of the back rooms. The man in the black cloak walked out, clapping his hands slowly.

"Bravo, boys!" He greeted. "I'm surprised you've made it this far."

"Where's my Boss?" Skye wondered, finding that his voice was fading away.

"Around." The man answered.

"Wait. I know the undertones of that voice." TJ whispered to Skye. "Ain't that your friend?"

"Tommy?" Skye wondered.

The man tilted his head down to hide his face, but Skye could tell that he and TJ had guessed right.

"Tommy?" Skye walked over and reached for the hood.

The man's hand slapped Skye's away. "Of course not."

Skye moved the hood back. Tommy glowered from where it was, looking up at Skye. He had a small chip attached to the side of his neck. He removed it.

"Nice work." He scowled.

"A voice amplifier." TJ shook his head. "It changed his voice so we couldn't tell it was him."

"But…Tommy…why?" Skye wondered, backing up a step.

"What's the matter, Skye? Afraid of me now?" Tommy followed Skye back to TJ.

"I'm not afraid of you." Skye shook his head in denial. "I'm disappointed in you. How could you do this?"

"How? How could you betray us?!" Tommy whipped out something from his pocket and TJ pulled Skye to the side.

The shot from Tommy's gun rang through the building. People came running from the back. Josh's jaw dropped.

"Tommy?" He wondered. "Skye? What the hell is going on?" He looked at TJ. "And what are _you _doing here?"

"Helping you." TJ growled.

"Tommy…please." Skye stated. "I just want all of this to end! Our Boss is violent and he needs to be taken down!"

"Skye?" Kevin wondered. "You're the traitor?"

"I'm not a traitor! I'm doing something to help you guys, too. You mean that you guys _like_ being hit?"

"I'm a masochist." Mark told Skye.

"Well, other then you." Skye looked at all the others. "Guys? Do you want to live like this forever?"

"We have no where to go." Ryan muttered.

"We have some people who can help you guys find a place to live and get jobs, probably." TJ informed. "Come on. Don't give up so quickly."

The others all exchanged a look.

"Oh come on. Don't listen to them!" Tommy ordered. "We do just fine living the way we live now!"

"No we don't!" Skye argued. "Please, guys, listen! We can get help. We can stop him from dragging other kids into this! Remember how old we all were when we started?"

No one answered.

"We can look past the bad stuff, Skye." Tommy told him. "All we remember is the good."

"What in the _hell_ was good about any of this!?"

No response. Even Tommy kept his mouth shut.

"Exactly." Skye stated. "So what do you guys say? Are we gonna live like this the rest of our lives? Or are we gonna be free?!"

END

…Of chapter fourteen…

Well, here we go. The battle has begun! Whoop! And now, here's some bios to hold you over till the next addition.

Name: Karen Summers

Age: 25

Lives In, With: Small house with Mike Saug

Hates: People telling her that she and Mike should go out/make a cute couple, seeing TJ hurt, being bothered by people who just won't take the hint that they need to go away, getting evicted

Likes: Drinking, partying, hanging with the gang, soccer

Hometown: Seoul, Irk

Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: None

Eye color: Pink

Brief biography: Karen is the younger sister of TJ Summers. She and TJ were best friends since she was born and she was the first girl to join his gang. She met Mike Saug when she was in third grade and he had become friends with her brother, but they weren't friends until she was nineteen, three years after she left her parent's home, and he offered to let her live with him. The two of them have been best friends since and have hooked up once or twice, but it's nothing real serious between them. She had a steady job until she started drinking and stopped showing up. She and TJ are still best friends and love to rip on one another.

Name: Mike Saug

Age: 27

Lives In, With: Small house, Karen Summers

Hates: Fighting between his friends, the Harpers, being arrested, cops breaking up his parties

Likes: Hosting parties, drinking partying, smoking, hanging with friends, soccer, making his friends laugh when they're upset or he's drunk

Hometown: Seoul, Irk

Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: None

Eye color: Ruby

Brief biography: In fifth grade, Mike decided he wanted to join the Junior Soccer League, JSL, at Seoul University, the local college. It is there that he met his Miz Halen and TJ Summers, two best friends. Though they were in different grades, Miz and TJ in sixth grade, they became close friends. Mike became an alcoholic at age fourteen, the Irken legal drinking age. He joined the Halen Gang when it was the Summers Gang and he was sixteen. He is very devoted to his gang and his friends. TJ introduced him to his sister, Karen, a few years after that. Mike loves Karen like a friend, but it's nothing more, he insists. The others don't seem to get that, but he and Karen do, which is all that matters. It's a miracle he hasn't been evicted from their home for disturbing the peace with their parties, but that's just fine with him.

Name: Dina

Age: 26

Lives In, With: Self, one bedroom apartment

Hates: Laziness, when people don't show up for work without giving any notice beforehand

Likes: Working, the Halen Gang, hanging with her friends, hanging with the strippers outside of work

Hometown: Seoul, Irk

Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: None

Eye color: Jade

Brief biography: Dina met Element back when he was still in school. The two got to talking and he eventually told her that he planned on starting a bar when he got enough money. Wanting to help, and hoping to get a more permanent job from him if the bar started up, Dina took some odd jobs and helped save up money, in secret, to help with the bar. But Zim, the little brother of Miz Halen, Element's best friend, was quicker then she was and gave him the money. Heartbroken that she couldn't help, Dina handed the money over anyway in hopes that it could help him pay bills or buy liquor or something. Grateful for her devotion, Element offered her a job as a hostess for the bar and she took the job. But she soon got tired of seeing all the straight men pay attention to the strippers and not even notice her being there, and decided she wanted to be a part of it. Since Element had enough strippers and Dina had taken dance classes until she was thirteen, she offered to help the girls backstage and choreograph. Element loved the idea and gave her the job, which she still has to this day. Dina loves to teach the strippers new dances that drive the guys wild. She hopes that one day she might be able to perform as well, even if she isn't a stripper.

Now that the bios are done, how about a new poll?

What is your favorite _Blue Skyes Are Gray_ quote so far?

'Uh…TJ…getting screwed is our job…-Tommy

'Because that's their thing…other then drinking away all their money and waking up in a strange bed wondering 'what the hell did I _do_ last night?!'-Mike Halen

'How many beers did you have? My bar smells better then you do.'-Element

'The cops and security guards around there won't take too well to your clothing.'-Miz

"Something going on?" He questioned Skye. "I've never seen Element run that fast."

'Something going on? I've never seen Element run that fast.'-TJ  
Told you.-Luke Hartford

'She had us all make this and sign it.'-Randy  
'Everyone?'-Zim  
'Some of them were reluctant to, but she said they'd get a zero for class participation if they didn't sign.'-Randy  
'Nice to know you all care bout me.'-Zim

'For someone who hates the guy, you sure talk about him a lot.'-Skye  
'No, I complain. They're two different things.'-Zim

'Everything cares for you more then Zak does.'-TJ

'Luke said people are intimidated by you.'-Skye  
'Luke says a lot of things.'-Miz

'Believe me, having a kid hurts like _hell _for a few hours.'-Mike  
'Nice to know, daddy.'-Zim


	15. Chapter 15

Dlbn: Well, here we go! The last BSRG chapter! You may cry now. No, I kid. Not even I'm crying. But seriously, last chapter. Thanks to all who have stayed with me this far, and even those who stopped when I got too annoying. (Which was probably somewhere in the beginning, right?)  
Nbld: Stop bashing yourself. People might find _that _annoying.  
Dlbn: What are _you_ doing here?!  
Nbld: It's the last BSRG chapter, why wouldn't I come here to be with you for it? Besides, I am here to announce that there is a special announcement waiting at the end of the chapter. But don't skip ahead to it, cause it ain't that amazing.  
Dlbn: Alright, well put. So on with the fic, now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters (Skye, TJ, Element, Karen, Mike, Boss, Skye's roommates at their squat, Mike Halen, Luke, or any of the other Halen Gang/family.) Do not use without permission, but I honestly don't think _anyone_ in their _right mind_ would want to do that. Giggle. I don't own Zim or Tallest Purple, or any other affiliated characters. I am not JCV, though he is amazing.

Zim sat in the van with the TSUIS team, Isha, and his aunt and uncle. One of the men was listening to what was being said through headphones to get a clearer sound, but the conversation was playing back to the others over a speaker system.

Zim listened intently to the conversation, but he was playing with some of the gadgets the team had let him play with to keep him quiet so he wouldn't ask them a billion questions.

"Skye could be a good motivational speaker." Zim commented.

"I'll say." Tallest Spork agreed. "Your friend has a lot of guts, kid."

"I know he does." Zim smiled at his uncle before going back to the gadget in his hands.

A gun shot rang from the speaker.

"Shots fired." A green eyed Irken told the Tallest. "Should we go in?"

Another shot.

"At will." Tallest Miyuki agreed.

The Tallest of the Irkens, besides the Tallest, clicked on his walkie-talkie. "We have shots fired. All units move in. Suspect is armed and considered dangerous. Move!"

Doors slammed open against metal all around the one Zim and company was in.

"Can I go watch?" Zim wondered.

"Too dangerous." Tallest Spork objected. "You can watch play back. We wired into some of the cameras inside the building, so we've got this on tape."

Zim smiled, but he wasn't too happy about not being close to the action.

The doors to the building slammed open on the speakers and the team burst in, shouting orders. A shot fired and return fire followed. The gun battle blazed on for a few minutes and then everything was quiet.

"Sirs…we have a problem."

"Hang on, Skye: They've got an ambulance coming." TJ told Skye. "You'll be fine."

"I know." Skye held a hand sharply against his side.

Blood seeped through his fingers and onto the floor. "It can't be too deep."

A TSUIS member walked over with a first aid kit and kneeled down next to Skye. "I have to get the bullet out, Skye." He informed. "Can you move your hand for me?"

Skye nodded. Blood flowed more freely now that his hand was out of the way. The TSUIS member cleaned away some of the blood before pulling out a set of tweezers.

"TJ, hold him down." The man ordered.

TJ put a hand on Skye's shoulder. "Relax, okay? It'll hurt like hell, but that won't last long."

Skye nodded. "Whatever you…say!"

He screeched the last word as the TSUIS guy took out the bullet.

"All set. Sorry about that." The man informed.

The doors were slammed open again and Zim came running in with Isha at his heels. He slid to a stop on his knees by Skye.

"Are you okay?" Zim wondered.

"I only got hit in the side." Skye informed. "Huts like hell." He started to feel dizzy. "I'm kinda dizzy, though."

"You're loosing a lot of blood." The TSUIS member told him, putting the bullet in an evidence bag. "The hospital can fix that for you." He stood. "You did a good job, kid, for your first time out." He left.

"My first and _last_." Skye responded.

Zim and TJ snickered. Josh and a few of the others trudged over as Skye sat up.

"Sorry we didn't help out, Skye." Josh stated. "But…Tommy _did_ have a gun."

"Are you guys the other hookers?" Isha wondered.

"Isha!" Zim scolded.

"Yeah, we are." Josh answered.

Isha smiled. "My parents want to talk with you." He smiled. "Come with me."

"We'll come by soon as we can, Skye. Thank you." Josh ruffled Skye's antennae before following Isha and the others out.

Skye lay down again. "I'm dizzy." He complained again.

"You gonna faint?" Zim wondered.

"I think so."

The concerned faces of Zim and TJ were the last thing he saw before he passed out.

Skye awoke four hours or so later in a hospital bed. The rest of the gang was around, but they were all asleep. TJ sat on a chair next to Skye, sleeping on the side of the bed, and Zim slept on Element's lap in a chair. Skye stretched and felt a sting in his side. He looked down to find it stitched up. An IV filled with blood was attached to his arm. Skye shuddered and looked away. He didn't like blood.

"Hey, look who's up." Mike Halen's voice greeted softly. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the door frame with his arms folded. He walked into the room. "How you doing, kid?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." Skye answered softly, not able to talk very loud.

Mike nodded. "Good. You did a good job."

"How long have I been here?"

"Four hours. You were out like a light. Didn't even respond when they gave you stitches."

Skye smiled softly. "Yeah."

Someone shook Skye's shoulder and he turned sideways to see Zim. "Hi." He greeted. "We wake you?"

"No." Zim hugged Skye. "I'm glad you're alright, man."

"Thanks." Skye hugged Zim.

"When the doctors saw Zim, they almost had heart attacks. They thought he had to come back in, too." Mike muttered. "I'm gonna go get food. You two behave."

"Yes, sir." Skye agreed.

"Whatever, daddy." Zim rolled his eyes as his father left the hospital room.

"So what do you think?" Zim wondered. "Enjoy being undercover?"

"I got shot." Skye responded.

Zim snickered.

"We know that." TJ commented, joining Zim's side. He kissed Skye's forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

Skye smiled lightly. "You, too."

Element was awake, but he didn't leave. "Guys, give him some room." He laughed.

TJ and Zim backed off, Zim returning to his spot on Element's lap.

"Yes, sir." Zim pushed Element back into the seat and kissed him.

"Get a room." TJ muttered.

"This _is_ a room." Skye informed.

"A room that no one's using." TJ restated, kissing Skye again on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"TJ, get on with it." Miz ordered, coming into the room with his father.

"On with what?" Skye wondered.

"Well, know how I wanted to be alone with Miz for a while when the brothers were in the hospital?" TJ wondered.

"Yeah, you wanted to talk to him about us. You told me already." Skye answered.

"I'm a liar." TJ responded, flushing. "Skye, I asked Miz something else, not if it was a good idea to ask you to date me."

"Yeah?"

"Skye…will you marry me?" TJ wondered, holding out a small ring in offering.

"Huh?" Skye wondered.

Was TJ asking what Skye thought he was asking?

"Will you marry me?" TJ wondered, finally getting on one knee, taking Skye's claw in his.

"I…TJ…I…yeah. Of course I will."

TJ stood and kissed Skye, sliding the ring on his finger. The gang clapped.

"Congratulations, TJ, you've grown up." Zim commented.

The others laughed.

"Oh, can it, kid." TJ ordered.

"Watch it." Element sneered.

"Guys, stop." Miz rolled his eyes. "Grow up. Congrats, TJ, Skye."

"Thanks." Skye responded as TJ sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the moment." Isha stated, walking in. "But you guys have bad timing to be doing that."

"You know how to ruin everything, don't you, Isha?" Zim commented, rolling his eyes.

"You have bad timing, too, son." Mike informed. "What is it?"

"We just found your Boss." Isha informed. "He's in custody. We're going to need you to help testify, cause you're one of his old workers."

"Uh…if I have to." Skye muttered with a small smile.

"Good." Isha smiled. He handed TJ a slip of paper. "Here you go. And congrats. See ya!" He left, patting his uncle Mike on the shoulder.

Mike brushed Isha's hand away.

"Court date?" Element wondered.

Zim shifted to sit sideways on him and leaned his head against Element's chest. "Probably." He commented.

"Yeah, it is." TJ nodded, reading the sheet. "But it's not for a month or so. Why don't we concentrate on just getting back to normal for now?"

"Party time!" Zim pumped a fist in the air.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'll call Mike and Karen and have them set up a kegger." Mike rolled his eyes. "I know you guys love those so much."

"Please, daddy." Zim nodded.

The others laughed.

Skye sat in Elemental Power a few months later as Skye Summers, instead of Skye Kilsman. His Boss had been tried and convicted that day, so he and the others were partying with beer and cigarettes. Even Luke had shown up to offer congrats, before he realized that Miz was about ready to shoot him between the eyes and he left. Luke was a nice guy, even if he was a bit pushy and an addict. No matter how much Luke tried, though, Skye knew he'd never be able to pry Zim away from Element.

The two were sharing a piece of the cake Karen and the strippers had pulled together to help Angel make. Miz and Angel sat with Jake, but Miz was careful not to bounce him this time. Jade had offered, once again, to give Skye a job as a stripper, but he wasn't really ready for that. He and TJ still had a honeymoon to Vlraya to go on. Vlraya was a vacation planet on the outskirts of the Irken solar system. Zim said he and his family had been before, but Skye hadn't. Now that his Boss was put away and he was happily married to the love of his life, everything would be okay. Skye knew his dad wasn't proud of him, if he knew anything about what had gone on, but he didn't care. He was proud of himself and he was happy…and that was all that he really gave a shit about.

END

Alright, so now this is _really_ the end! Thanks to all who have read or reviewed, or both. A new set of special epilogue chapters will be coming up soon including: Karen and Mike's walk down Lover's Lane, TJ and Skye's Honeymoon, Zim's Babysitting Adventures, and a few more. Some of these will show why this story was rated M. I didn't just pick that rating cause I liked the look of the letter. Be on the lookout for these chapters coming soon!

Here's two biographies to hold you over. If there's any characters I haven't made bios for that you'd like to see, let me know!

Name: Tommy

Age: 20

Lives In, With: Squat, ten or eleven other guys

Hates: Being left behind, being ignored, betrayal

Likes: Working for his Boss, the type of job he has, spying

Hometown: Seoul Irk

Friend-Crush: Skye Kilsman

Significant Other: None

Eye color: Green

Brief biography: When he was about twelve, Tommy's parents died in an accident, leaving him orphaned. He was discovered by his Boss living in the streets at age thirteen and quickly brought into his profession. At the time, there were only three or four other guys, including Skye Kilsman. A quiet child, Tommy was distant from the others. But he soon became friends with Skye and still is to this day. It seems he is upset because Skye left his job for the Halens and was the man in the cloak all along. The one thing he hates more then being betrayed by someone is being betrayed by the man he loves.

Name: Josh

Age: 27

Lives In, With: Squat, ten or eleven other guys

Hates: His Boss (Though he won't do anything about it), silence

Likes: Working, sleeping in, not being hit by his Boss, music, being around people, that the other members of his squat look up to him

Hometown: Seoul Irk

Friend-Crush: None

Significant Other: None

Eye color: Blue

Brief biography: Josh was the first of the crew to be brought into his profession. His Boss already had two or three other hookers working for him, but Josh was desperate to find somewhere to stay and his Boss had offered a place. When the others started coming around, Josh noticed that his Boss was recruiting younger and younger people. He started to figure out that his Boss was up to no good and that he and the others had to get out of there, fast, but they were all too afraid to make a move. Skye had instantly taken to Josh when they first met and now they're very close friends. Josh hopes that, now that his Boss has been out away, that he can get a much better job and that he and the others from the squat can find a better place to live, preferably together.


	16. Zim's Babysitting Adventures

"Are you sure you'll be alright with Jake, Zim?" Angel wondered. "He can be quite a handful."

"Don't worry, Angel." Zim assured her. "I can handle it. He's no problem. Are you Jake?"

Jake looked up at his uncle and giggled. Zim picked him up. "Don't worry about us, Angel. We'll be okay together."

Jake nodded and hugged his uncle.

"Come on, Angel, Zim's got it under control. He's babysat our siblings before." Miz assured her for his brother. "You'll call me if there's a problem, won't you?"

Zim gave Miz a thumb's up with the hand that wasn't supporting Jake. "Of course."

"Well, alright." Angel kissed Jake's forehead and ruffled Zim's antennae. "Have fun, you two."

Zim waved her and Miz out. "Go, you're gonna be late." He told them.

Once the husband and wife left, Zim shut and locked the door. "Finally." He stated.

Jake's eyes welled up and he began to cry.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Zim wondered. "I'm here with you, still. You know who I am, right?"

Jake kept crying.

"Uh…" Zim flushed.

Miz and Angel weren't even gone five minutes yet! He couldn't prove himself wrong. He promised he'd handle it.

Zim walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle from the Fridge. He handed it to the baby. "You want a drink, Jake?"

Jake knocked the bottle away, not stopping his crying.

"Food?" Zim took a can of baby food from the fridge and offered it to him.

Jake batted that away, too.

Zim sighed. What else? His toys? He went into the living room and pulled a stuff dog from the couch. "Want to play?"

He offered it to Jake. Jake's crying started to stop and he took the toy before starting to suck on his thumb.

"Phew." Zim stated, plopping down next to the couch, legs propped up by his feet.

Jake crawled from his arms to sit next to him. He started to chew on the dog's ear. Zim's pet wolf, Ghost, walked up the stairs from the basement. He walked over to Jake and sniffed him.

"Hey, Ghost." Zim greeted him.

Ghost walked over to Zim and put his head on Zim's knee before Jake grabbed on his tail. Ghost looked down and licked Jake before walking towards the kitchen. Jake dragged on with him, laughing.

"Ghost." Zim groaned. "Bring Jake back in here." He stood and followed the wolf into the kitchen.

Ghost was eating from his dog dish. Jake had let go of his tail, but Zim didn't see him walking around.

"Uh…Jake?" Zim wondered. He went around the table, searching the room for the baby. "Jake?!"

He heard laughter coming from another room off the kitchen and went in. He saw Jake's foot crawling out of the room.

"Aha! There you are!" Zim followed the disappearing foot into the other room.

Jake used the couch cushion to pull himself up and stand before he swung a leg up to try and get on. He slid from it and fell on the ground with a light 'whap' before he tried again. Zim walked over and picked him up.

"You're a traveler, aren't you?" He wondered.

Jake laughed and batted at Zim's antennae which were drooping foreword.

Zim shook his head to move his antennae and went back into the living room. He sat Jake in the baby play-pen that was set up in the corner. Jake looked around, as if he was expecting something more to happen.

"This…is turning out to be a little harder then I thought." Zim spoke out loud.

Jake made a noise to show he wasn't happy before he started to pay attention to the toys that had been left in the pen. Zim sighed and laid his head back, clicking on the TV.

When Zim awoke with a start an hour or so later, the play pen was open and Jake was missing. Zim groaned.

"Oh, Jake!" He complained. "Where in the world _are_ you?" He stood and walked towards the back of the house.

Ghost was sleeping in a corner of Zim's bedroom, but Jake wasn't with him.

"Hey, Ghost, come 'ere, boy." He called his wolf.

Ghost looked up and yawned before standing and sulking over. Apparently, he didn't like that his nap was being interrupted.

"Where's Jake, boy?" Zim wondered.

Ghost sat down at Zim's feet and cocked his head to the side. His pink tongue hung out the side of his mouth and he barked. He obviously had no idea what Zim was asking.

"You know what a beer is, but you don't know Jake?" Zim wondered.

Ghost stood at the word 'beer' and trotted around in a circle, head and tail held high.

"No, I don't want a beer."

Ghost barked and took off towards the kitchen. Zim sighed.

"Useless." He shook his head and continued down the hallway.

The basement door was closed, so there was no way Jake could've crawled, or fell, down the stairs. That was good. Zim peered into Miz and Angel's room, where he wasn't allowed to go, and left when he didn't see Jake. After searching the hall and finding nothing, Zim went back into the living room. Ghost sat next to the couch with a beer can sideways in his mouth. He wagged his tail when he spotted Zim and stood. Zim took the beer from him and popped the top, guzzling some down. He pet Ghost on the head.

"Good boy." He told him. "Now find Jake!"

Ghost walked into the kitchen and sat down in the entryway. He looked up and barked twice. Zim went into the kitchen. "Jake?" He wondered.

Jake screeched from above him. Zim looked up. Somehow, Jake had climbed onto the cabinet and was playing with a spoon. Jake waved the spoon at Zim and Ghost.

"Jake!" Zim set his beer on the counter. "How'd you get up there?!"

Jake stopped waving and started to sniffle, knowing he was in trouble.

"Oh, no, Jake. Don't cry. Don't cry!" Zim told him. "I'm gonna get you down." He looked around the kitchen for a stepstool but found none. "Damn."

Zim walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. He set the chair in front of the cabinet and climbed on. He reached up towards Jake and Jake laughed.

"Jake, come here." Zim ordered. "Come to Uncle Zim! I have to get you down from here!"

Jake laughed and waved again before throwing the spoon at Zim's head. It bounced off and hit the floor with a clunk, thankfully only being made out of wood.

"Ow." Zim complained, rubbing his head.

Jake squealed and clapped his hands together.

"Very nice, Jake. You're a sadist." Zim sighed and stood on his toes on the chair.

Jake reached to him and Zim pulled him down by the wrists. Jake landed safely in Zim's arms and Zim fell to the floor, landing on his back. His head lightly hit the floor and he let go of Jake, rolling over and moaning. Jake squealed and climbed on top of Zim's side, laying on him.

"E heh!" Jake cried.

Zim rolled onto his back again and Jake sat on top of him. Ghost trotted over and sat down. He lay down after a few moments and licked Zim's face.

"Ugh…Ghost!" Zim pushed him away lightly. "No, boy."

Ghost barked and lay his head down on Zim's stomach. Jake began to bounce.

"Oh, Jake!" Zim grabbed him and moved him. "Don't do that!" He lay his head back and let his dizziness take him away.

When Zim came to, he was laying on the living room couch with a splitting headache. He moaned and held his head, sitting up. How'd he get there?

"Miz?" Zim wondered. "Angel? You guys home?"

"Nope!" Skye popped in from the kitchen. He held Jake in his left arm. "Just me and TJ."

"Where's TJ?" Zim wondered.

"Bathroom." TJ answered, coming in from down the hall.

"How'd you two get in here?" Zim questioned, confused.

"Spare key." TJ pulled the object from his pocket and twirled it around his finger.

Jake made a noise and reached to TJ.

"Sorry, Jake, but you can't have the key." TJ bent down and picked up a toy. He walked over and handed it to Jake.

"What happened to you, Zim?" Skye wondered, walking over and sitting next to his friend.

"I put Jake in the play pen and fell asleep for an hour and he wasn't there when I woke up. I went looking for him and, long story short, Ghost spotted him sitting on the cabinet." Zim looked down to notice that his furry, faithful companion was fast asleep next to the couch, as if waiting for Zim to awaken. "So I used a chair to get up, but I'm too short, so I yanked hard when I got a hold of Jake and fell. I hit my head. Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Skye answered, as Jake left him to crawl onto Zim's lap.

Jake sat and sucked his thumb, looking up at Zim. TJ came in from the kitchen with Zim's beer and a bottle. He poured a handful of aspirin into Zim's hand and handed over the beer.

"Take some of these." TJ ordered him. "They'll help your head."

"Thanks." Zim gulped down three or four pills with his beer. "You didn't call Angel and Miz, did you?"

"Oh, Slark, no!" Skye shook his head. "They'd be here by now if we did."

"Yeah…" Zim lay his head back. "Thanks, guys. He's a bit of a terror."

Skye laughed. "He seems okay to me." He informed. "Makes me want to have kids of my own." He winked at TJ.

"Keep dreaming." TJ rolled his eyes. "I don't know about you, but there's no chance I'm ready for a kid."

"Sides, Skye." Zim addressed him. "One TJ in this world is enough."

Skye snickered into his hand as Ghost sat up and jumped onto the couch. He lay next to Zim, head on Zim's knee, as if he could make everything better.

"Watch it, kid." TJ grinned. "Or I _will_ tell Miz and Angel what happened."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I know you won't." He stuck out his tongue. "Sides, you know I was kidding with ya."

"Of course he knows." Skye sent TJ a look. "He's just playing with you."

TJ snickered. "That's…"

"If you say 'that's what he said', I'll smack you." Skye threatened.

"That's also what he said." TJ stuck out his tongue.

Skye stood. "That's it!"

TJ took off through the kitchen's side door. Skye followed.

"Get back here!" Skye called.

Zim and Jake looked at each other. "I think _they_ need a baby sitter." Zim told the baby.

Jake giggled, though Zim was sure he had no idea what Zim had even said.

The front door opened and Angel walked in with Miz. "We're home!" She greeted.

Jake screeched and reached to them. Zim picked him up and walked over to Angel. He handed Jake over.

"Everything went okay?" Miz wondered, ruffling Jake's antennae.

"If you don't count the newlyweds running around your house chasing each other, then everything was fine." Zim answered.

"Skye and TJ are here?" Angel wondered.

"They went that way." Zim pointed to the kitchen.

Miz went in, the others behind them. The kitchen door was open, so they went out through it. TJ and Skye were running around the yard, seemingly chasing each other. Skye pounced and tackled TJ to the ground.

"Got cha!" Skye told him.

"Yeah, you got me." TJ responded, pulling Skye in for a kiss.

"Ahem." Miz cleared his throat as the two of them started getting into it.

They broke apart and looked up.

"Oh." TJ flushed. "You're home."

"Yeah." Miz spoke slowly, nodding.

"Hi." Skye flushed as well.

The Halens laughed. Zim looked at Jake and winked. Jake winked back. Their secret was safe…for now…

END


End file.
